If We Do this, We Go All Out
by SKRowling
Summary: Magic High School/ AU. Emma and Regina don't get along. But one day Emma's ex shows up at SB High; and he's dating a girl In SBH named Lily. Emma tells him that she's dating someone new too. He invites her on a double date and now she's got a problem. She needs a date. SQ/G!P Disc.: I do not own OUAT no copyright infringement intended. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... Alright. I have to give props where props is due. this Is a mix of a couple of Victorious Fan Fictions One that I have written, and one that a friend of mine DisnikeyX is writing and has been for three years. I have been toying with a SwanQueen Version for a little while and this is almost exactly like what happens in the beginning of Like Cats and Dogs which is her story so you can call it a fan fiction of her fan fiction. She wrote one for me...so I am returning the favor... kinda. Also this is my first time writing in the present tense and I am finding that I really like it... just saying. I hope you enjoy this deranged little story I have patched together. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **First Day**

* * *

 **Emma**

It was amazing that I found my parents after seventeen years, In a little town in Maine. Not too far outside of Boston where I have been living the worse possible life… I was never adopted, and mommy and daddy were here all along frozen in time. That is until they welcomed me into the town.

Now I am headed to a new school in this small town called Storybrooke. It's my first day at SBH and I have already fucked up my entire junior year. At least the chance to be in the right crowd. So I walk in to my homeroom. My first class is Drama and as I am walking in, I run into some hard pecks and hot coffee. "fuuuuck…" I mutter then look up at his face to apologize and I swear drool drips from the side of my mouth.

"Sorry." He apologizes to me.

"Ummm… I- I…" I say while at the same time beginning to rub at his chest with my sleeve.

He smiled, and I let down a little. He was so fucking hot. I mean so so so hot with his beautiful blue eyes and golden hair. God and as I rub his abs I know there is a six… no a twelve pack under there… damn. "Hey… I think you're actually making it worse." He says and fuck is that a British accent?

"Oh.." I say.

But before I pull away there is this clicking of heals and a slight shove at my shoulders. "Excuse me? May I ask why you have your grubby little hands on my boyfriend?"

"Um…" I say looking her over. Of course she's hot. Long black hair, tanned skin. Hot and refined. "Sorry, I just spilled-"

"Babe… It's okay really" The boy says pulling her away. She looks me over as he leads her to their seats and I am left standing here like an idiot.

I grab my stuff that fell on the floor and head to a set of chairs. Ruby is already sitting at the front. I had met her at Granny's diner the first day I was reunited with my parents.

If you ask me, this town was strange. I didn't want to believe it at first. But Ingrid had brought me back here because she said This was the only place that had magic and I could be normal or whatever. I almost bolted, but I really liked Ingrid and she brought me back to my parents. So when I saw fairies, and other strange things happening, It made me nervous to come to this school. How do you control a school full of magical beings and fairy tale characters?

Well, I stuck to the normal stuff. No Practical magic classes on my schedule. "Good morning… Class today we have a new student, "Emma Swan?"A man with a balding read curly head says coming into the room.

I raise my hand shyly. "We won't embarrass you and have you introduce yourself, but this IS Drama!"

I sigh in relief and wait for class to really start. "Today we are going to continue our study in group improv. Emma, I assume you are familiar with improv?"

"Where you make stuff up from the top of your head?" I ask and he nods. "Isn't that just playing make believe or something? Little kids do that."

"Right, but in drama it gets a little more sophisticated than child's play." He says looking around the room. "Acting, without a script. Actors will at times need to improvise their actions and dialogue. Regina Mills, You come up and choose a group of actors."

Mills? as in the mayor's kid? I look around to see if maybe I could be that kid's friend. I mean she is bound to be a rich kid right? Maybe there are perks to being friends with the Mayor's kid in this town of weirdos. Hot guy's, Hot girlfriend stands up and passes by me scrutinizing the room. Her eyes land on me and they narrow dangerously.

Well I know I won't get picked to make believe this time around thank God, so I put my head down on my desk to watch everything. I begin a doodle on a piece of paper waiting for this hole thing to start, then I hear my name. "Em!" Ruby said throwing her pencil at me.

I look up at her, and she signals to Regina with her head. She is calling me up so that I can be part of the group. But I'm not ready to inprov. It's my first day. Besides I'm pretty sure that if she is running this session, I'm in for some major humiliation. I can see it in her eyes. Fuck.

I look at Ruby and she shrugs. I sigh and stand up and go over to where they all are. I try not to make eye contact with Regina, but I can't seem to help it. she is still glaring at me. Then the corners of her mouth lift up into an evil smirk. I know I am in for it now.

"Okay, let's give them a place." The teacher asks. Mr. Hopper I think it said on my schedule.

"Home." Someone says Mr. Hopper writes it on the board.

"Okay, can you give us a situation?" He adds.

"How about getting some big news." Ruby says.

"Okay," He writes it down. "You have your situation and location. Action." Mr. Hopper says sitting in my seat.

Regina steps toward me, and pulls me by the arm. "Go wait in the hallway."

I furrow my brows but I follow her directions. I think maybe this was her excuse to get me out of the class room, and she's just going to leave me out here "waiting" for her and I would miss my entire class. There is some talk behind the the classroom door. I strain to listen a little as I wait. I'm about to bust into the classroom to make something up when the door opens and I hear "... and I got us a dog."

"The Fuck?" I say as she pulls me into the room.

"Hush, dogs don't talk." Regina says pushing me down on my knees. "And they walk on all fours."

I look up at Mr. Hopper in outrage. "It's true Emma if you are gonna play a dog, you must _be_ a dog."

I glare at the cruelly beautiful girl and get down on my hands and knees. Why did she have to be the Mayor's kid? My life was gonna be hell these next two years. Without a missed beat, Regina repeats her line. "I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog."

Immediately two of the kids in the group got down to my level and begin to pet me like a fucking dog. I bark, Regina grins, and her hot boyfriend says, "Can the dog sleep in our bed?"

She turns her glare to him. I smirk and sit on my haunches. Dude has some balls. "NO Honey, IT can't." Ouch, it… wow.

I want to bite her… can I bite her? She looks down at me and does a double take. "What is that? She says reaching toward me grabbing a few strands of my hair. "Uh oh, looks like this dog has bug in her fur," she announces.

I growl audibly and she flinches a little. The two other kids jump away from me, and though I know it's improv… it hurts my feelings a little that she jumped straight to mangy when it came to me. All I did is spill coffee on her super hot boyfriend.

"Oh!" She exclaims suddenly, walking toward her desk where she had left her ice coffee. "I think I read somewhere that coffee works great on getting rid of bugs."

The fuck? she won't be pouring that on my head. I growled rearing up. she uncovered the cup and walked toward me. "Regina…" her boyfriend says.

Staying in character I growl and turn my head and bite her leg. Oh yea, that's what dogs do bitch. They bite. She screams and falls backward spilling the coffee all over herself. The entire class begins to laugh at her. "You stupid bitch!" She screams.

"Regina Mills…" Mr. Hopper says finally.

"What? she's a DOG… That's what girl dogs ARE." She answers her glare still on me.

"Right, but lets refrain from such language in this class." he adds.

She then comes back toward me, as if she hadn't been interrupted. She grabs me by the collar of my shirt. Her face inches from mine and I know she has a murderous glint in those chocolate eyes. I wonder now if Regina has magic, and if she can shoot fireballs like I discovered that I can. Then I see her draw her left hand back. Oh hell no she isn't slapping me. I know she isn't about to make believe… because I didn't pretend bite her. So I bite her again. This time on her arm.

"Shit! The stupid dog is rabid!" She drops me. How ever funny the class thinks this is, I'm not about to get beat down for the sake of acting. All be cause of a boy? Yeah a hot boy, but still… I run over to the hot guy on all fours and just kind of hide behind him. I know he will protect me from her.

"Whoa, babe, calm down," He says holding up his left hand to stop his girlfriend from retaliating. See I knew he would save me. He pet my head. "She didn't mean it, did you girl?" He says. He gets down on his knees and the next thing I know, both my cheeks are in his hands, and he is nuzzling my face much like what humans would do to a real dog.

Oh… Yes, this dude has really big balls. I smile internally and begin to wiggle my rear like a dog. The snickers around the room tell me I'd made the right choice. "Good girl," The Hot guy chuckles. Then in a bold move of my own I lick at his face, making sure Regina sees that yes I licked his lips. Then I bark a cute little "yip."

"That's it, I want that mutt put to sleep." Regina yells.

"But honey-"

"Say night night, Graham!" She interrupts his protest. Oh… Graham… that's handsome's name.

Graham sighs dramatically. "Fine, I'll take her," and with that he pulls me by my collar toward the door.

* * *

 **Regina**

* * *

Talk about a bad day. I woke up this morning to find that Mother had locked Whiskers, my cat outside for the entire night and he had frozen to death. I know she had not liked the cat in the first place, and loved to steal my joy. But did she have to murder him?

To top it off, now I have a deep brown stain on my white BCBG Top. I should have roasted that new girl where she stood. Actually, I might still do it… Later.

Either way, I'll get my revenge. I am going to make her come to my place after school today. Not that I really want to see her after school hours, but I need her clothes for a new drama project. I don't know I think it is an attempt at making us get along. We are to spend the day pretending to be each other. I get to pretend to be Emma Swan for a day. As if…

I'd rather be Wolfie for a day. At least she is attractive… Okay Emma is attractive, but I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door than act like Emma swan. She's new! How am I supposed to pull that off? "Um… Regina?"

I shift my eyes in the mirror and make eye contact with _Her_ … the Swan girl. "Yes Miss Swan?" I grunt and sigh down at my ruined shirt. I wave my hand and make the stain almost disappear. There is still a faint outline left as evidence of what had happened.

"So, I'm sorry about the coffee on your shirt. I just thought, that since we're partners we could start over, you know? Be friends, maybe?"

How stupid is this girl? "I. Don't. Like. You." I say punctuating every word to make it clear. "We are not friends." I manage to sound completely unperturbed by this ragamuffin and turned back to check my makeup.

"I'm sorry anyway. What do I have to do to make sure this assignment goes well?" my eyebrows shoot up. She is worried about HER grade? no one takes these clases as seriously as I do. I'm gonna prove it.

"Come to my house after school" I say turning to her. Her Jaw dropped. Clearly she hadn't been expecting an invitation. I smirk and move to walk past her. She stops me by grabbing my arm and I pull it roughly away. "Never Touch me!" I growl.

"I'm sorry, but I… where do you live?"

"The Mayor's mansion, the biggest house on Mifflin… 108" I say and walk out of the bathroom.

* * *

I tried to get my assignment switched before the end of the school day. I tried to talk to Mr. Hopper asked him to put me with any one else at all. But Hopper, Sr. idiot, said no.

I throw open the door to my house and march through. Zelena follows behind me, only slightly amused. She doesn't know why I'm Mad but she thinks its funny, and is gonna want to know why I'm so frustrated about this. Truth is I really don't know. "Sure Reggie let all the flies in."

"It's winter." I told my sister as I reach for some juice in the fridge. "Any flies that can survive out there right now deserve to come inside for their bravery."

"What's got your panties in a twist?" she asks sitting at the kitchen island.

"I have to work with the new girl on my body switch project in Drama." I answer.

"Are you gonna combine it with your Practical magic assignment?" Zelena asks.

I hadn't thought about it… and the things I could do to Swan's body while in possession of it. "Hmmm Maybe."

There's a timid knock on the door. I sigh "Here we go."

I open the door and she is standing there nervously, looking around like she had never seen a house before. "Wow." She says walking into the Foyer. "It's like you live in a museum."

"Right, so you're poor." I say as I lead her up to my room.

"My parent's aren't poor… they're Snow White and Prince charming." She says still looking around. Ah… the monarchy. No they certainly aren't poor, but their accommodations were absolutely modest compared to what it had once been Back in the Enchanted Forest.

"You're the savior?" I said with a chuckle pushing the bedroom door open.

"Whatever, lets get this over with." She says pulling out a notebook from her backpack.

"I want to show you my favorite spot in this house. put your bags down and follow me." I say deciding to show her the garden and my tree. I will get a good grade on this assignment and if I was going to be able to use a full body switch spell I'd have to convince her to do it. I had to make her think I was opening up to her, what could she do to me if she knew about my tree?

We are outside and I show her the tree. she reaches for one of the apples, and I stop her. "What do you think yo are doing?" I ask.

"Getting an apple." she answers

"It's mine, you can't just…" I say and as I am speaking she plucks the fruit from the tree. She did that on purpose! My hand moves of it's own volition and smacks her across the face.

She hits me back. "What is wrong with you? It's just an apple."

I pounce on her and she falls backward she moves knocking me off of her but I quickly straddle her pinning her arms to the side with my legs. She struggles against me but I have the upper hand. so I just stay there my hands braced against the earth on either side of her head as she twists and bucks.

I decide to stay that way until she stops struggling.I don't even know where the urge to slap her came from. The apple truly needed to come off the tree. I chalk it up to revenge from the coffee incident.

I am impressed by her determination to get away. she is relentless in trying to fight me off and continues since I have magically altered my weight so that I sit heavier and she cannot move me. Beneath me I can feel the impressive abdominal muscles that almost unseated me a few times, and her biceps are incredibly toned.

But for now she is trapped and the harder she struggles the harder it will be for her to breathe. Finally she stops and I looked at my watch it had been a fifteen minute struggle. Definitely impressive… NO wait. "You done there Miss Swam?" I finally ask.

She glares at me and I get a twinge in my chest. She is rather cute when she's angry. I lean a little closer, my nose merely a centimeter away from hers, and narrow my eyes. She tries to move away, but she is lying on her back trapped beneath my altered weight. I want her to turn her head in intimidation. To close her eyes, to shield herself from me. It's what I want, it is what I expect… but it doesn't happen. She stares me straight in the eyes, defiantly.

Fine… it might do her some good to see the absolute murder in my eyes, because that was exactly what I feel right now. Murderous. I really want to just reach out and squeeze that pretty little neck of hers until her eyes pop out of their sockets. "I'm gonna get up, and we're gonna go inside. I will do a body switch spell and we will learn everything there is to know about each other and pass this stupid project. Got it?"

She nods. "You're doing this with magic? Isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't cheating. Especially when you let your teachers know what it is you are doing." I sigh. "Now do you get it, I don't want to be sitting on you all day." She nods and I get off her quickly, I grab one of her arms and pull her up roughly. She crashes into me and I wrap an arm around her waist before pulling her toward my house. Normally I am not one to put myself in such intimate situations. But I hold on to Swan tightly. She is tired from the struggle. I smirk as I am rather proud of it; but at the same time I don't trust her not to just forget the assignment all together and run home instead.

I lead her back to my room feeling a little bit better about being her the next day. She isn't afraid of me, and I can respect that. If she wasn't such an insipid brat, we could have probably been friends.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I also hope to be able to keep up with all my stories... Anyway let me know what you think in that little box bellow. Til next time, much love!~ S.K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help it... I had to do it. Thank you for the response. So man over night made me do this so much quicker than I expected to so thanks for everything. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Two of Us**

* * *

 **Emma**

* * *

To say that Regina's house is nice, is an understatement. Okay so I am only a little ashamed to admit that I imagined that she lived in a castle with a drawbridge, a moat filled with great white sharks, and human heads on spikes littering the place. This is Storybrooke after all.

Of course if she did, no one would vote for her mom and probably would have stormed the place with pitchforks… Actually they kinda did the weekend I got here and my mom hugged me for the first time breaking the curse that had been placed on the town. If they only knew how easy it had been for it to break, they would never have cursed the place. Though they thought we would all go back home, the town was still here for some reason or another.

Anyway, I don't get a lot of time to admire the mayor's house inside or out, because Regina was pulling me inside, and upstairs into her bedroom. I look down at my arm the one Regina is holding on to. I thought she didn't want me to touch her, I mean she had a total shit fit when I grabbed her in the bathroom at school, so why does she keep touching me?

I jerk my arm out of her grasp and cross them over my chest. If I can't touch her, she can't touch me. Besides her fucking fingers kept grazing my boobs and it was doing things to me.

She raises an eyebrow at me, like she can't believe I had the nerve to snatch my arm away from her. I stare back at her defiantly. Yes it is the second time today I defy the mayor's brat, but it is about time someone show her how to deal with people.

Then it appears; that evil smirk. It's there for half a second before her face settles back into a serene porcelain doll appearance. Her I couldn't care less what you think look. this chick is a sociopath. I move out of her way when she starts forward again.

she pushes her bedroom door shut and I immediately feel stupid, she wasn't going to try to hurt me she was only shutting the door behind us. She doesn't even spare me a glance as she moves over to her dresser. "I hope you're happy, first you spill coffee on me then you make me sweat and roll around in dirt. I'm gonna take a shower."

She's gonna what? I stand in the middle of her pristine room in my muddy jeans and converse. What the hell? She points at the bed and says "Those are for you." I turn and see a heap of clothes… for me. "There is another bathroom down the hall. I'll be using the en suite."

She walks off and leaves me all alone in her room. I didn't even know if I could sit down. I was so dirty and this room was so not. Regina was nice enough not to make me stay this dirty. I suppose that is a nice thing. Maybe she isn't so bad. "Hey Reggie… whoa… not Reggie… Hello."

"Hi." I say looking over the pretty redhead in front of me. "Zelena right?"

"Yeah… how do you know my name?" She says suspiciously.

"Everyone knows The Mayor's kids. I've Already Met Regina… process of elimination really." I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm Em-"

"Emma Swan… New girl in StoryBrooke High. and savior all around. Everyone knows who you are as well."

I scoff at the word savior. "I'm not-"

Zelena rolls her eyes. "Spare me… you broke Mother and Gold's curse by reuniting your family. Frankly we're all the better for it, you introduced the nineties to the perpetual eighties nightmare we live in thank you."

"You do realize it's 2005 right?" I said.

'Yes, but at least I can have the internet now. and shop online." This Chick is insane. Then she stares at me, like really scrutinizing me. I shift a little, waiting for her to say something else. she doesn't She just keeps with the staring and it is really starting to make me a little uncomfortable. "So where's my dear sister?" She finally says.

"In the shower… can you point me to the one in the hall?"

"Third door on the right dear." she says stepping aside. I grabbed the clothes Regina left for me and headed out of the room. Once inside the bathroom, I don't even hesitate to strip. Usually I do when I'm at a new place. I usually have foster brothers that like to come in while I am showering. but this is Regina's house. I don't think I have to worry about it.

I inspect my body and see that I have a few minor cuts and bruises all over from our little cat fights. I'm dirt streaked and filthy and a little bloody.

I'm in the shower for all of five minutes when I hear the door open. I freeze. Crap, did I forget to lock the door? "Hello?" I call ut tentatively.

"Relax, Emma. I'm putting your clothes in the wash." Regina drawls before shutting the door loudly.

"Okay." I say breathily. I was thoroughly embarrassed because now Regina has seen my most intimate clothes. I hoped to god I hadn't worn some embarrassing underwear. She probably wore Victoria's secret every day or something. I just hope I wasn't wearing my worn out Fruit of the loom boy shorts.

I pull the shower curtains a bit to see if she took all of my clothes including my drawers and find that she not only took them, she took ALL the clothes. "That bitch!" I breathed out. I had let my guard down and here I am stranded without a stitch. I looked over to the towel rack and all that is there is a freaking washcloth. "Fuck!"

I turned back and finished washing myself. If she thinks this will break me she better think again. I stepped out of the shower and pace the room as I air dry.

When I stop dripping I open the door and walk proudly and completely naked down the hall to Regina's room. "What took you so long?" She comments as soon as I walk into her room. She is sitting on her bed, notebook on her lap and earbuds in her ears while she doodles on her page while she waits. She looks up as I close her bedroom door and she falters for a second. Her eyes take me in completely.

"You took my clothes." I accuse.

"I took _my_ clothes," She counters. true, but she has had her fun.

"Give them back to me now." I demand. She tilts her head to regard me for a moment.

She smirks, Her eyes finally coming back to mine. "No."

"No?"

"What? You want me to say it in Spanish? _No_." she repeats lilting the word a little. I scowl at her and her smirk stays fixed in place. I think I actually hate her… Yeah, I pretty much hate her. "Right, so lets get to work. I need your schedule."

Her professionalism throws me for a second. She can't be serious! I sigh and plop down on the bed. "I need clothes."

"And you will get some when I get what I need from you." she says.

I scoff "You do realize my dad's a cop right?"

"And my mother's the mayor." She says matter-of-factly. "What's your point."

"This is illegal!" I say.

"And this is Storybrook. Now come on we can go around all day or we can get this done and you can get out of my house."

For fuck's sake. I growl and look around for my bag, I find it in the corner of room and search for my schedule. I might as well get this over with. We exchanged schedules. she had been writing hers on the notepad. "Okay, where do we start?"

"What's your morning routine? wake up time, shower time, if you even do that. Breakfast…?" she pauses and looks of at me and waits for me to answer. I do I answer every single question. I don't ask her anything. I can read her already I start to write down all the little things I see her do when she interacts with me. Like she really likes my abs. she spends a lot of time taking in my middle. sometimes she licks her lips but mostly she is impassive. Then I notice even smaller things like the way she holds her pen and notebook, the way she sticks her tongue out to the side sometimes, the deep red fingernail polish she wears.

"Reggie… Oh." Zelena says barging into the room. she actually stops and gets red in the face seeing my naked form. She swallows thickly. "Daddy's home Regina, he wants to know if Emma is staying for dinner."

"She won't be." she answers immediately. "Now stop drooling over the new girl and get out of my room."

I blink and look back at Regina, she plops down beside me and continues her questioning. "Have you ever had sex?"

I'm so caught off guard by this question, that I nearly tell her it's none of her business before remembering that she is not interested in my business. Not really. She is stuck with me for this stupid project. So I answer her. "Yes."

"Who, what, when, where, how many times?" She asks… why does she have to know all of this?

"Neal Cassidy, in the back of his car the last time I ran away from a home when I was sixteen. I… He was just some random guy okay?" I say.

She lowers her eyes then snatches the notebook out of my hands. I reach out to take it back then she slaps my hand away. "Not bad…" she says and adds a few more things on to the notebook. My lie detector didn't even ping she was truly impressed with my observation skills.

When she hands me back my notebook, I stare at her notes. she didn't write a whole lot, Just that she Likes her practical magic Class. She wants to go into politics and feels like drama helps this cause and she really likes apples… and her boyfriend. She likes to kiss him a lot… Like all the time.

The part about her boyfriend is underlined like three times as if to say this is important. Yes she likes to kiss her incredibly hot boyfriend… That means I'm gonna have to kiss her Incredibly hot boyfriend… no… I'm gonna have to kiss Ruby, his partner. "Shit." I mutter.

She starts to laugh as I come to my realization. Then she comes toward me and pricks my finger. "Ow! What the hell?" I scream.

She produces a vial and drops a drop of blood into it. "For the body switch." she says and does the same for her own and shakes the potion up.

Then she hands it to me. "what do you want me to do with this?"

"Drink it," She says her eyebrow popping up.

"NO way," I say pushing her hand away. she growls and rushes me. She tackles me pinning me down. This is the second time today. but this time her knees pinch at my breasts, because I can't run out of her room because I am completely nude. "get off me!"

"Open your mouth." she says dangerously. "It's no… big… deal, just stay still." she says struggling to keep me underneath her.

She lifts her hand and I think she is going to hit me, her face is so angry. but instead she taps my forehead and I stiffen and my mouth opens wide. "Why do you have to make everything so hard." She growls and pours half of the bitter, coppery liquid slog down my throat.

I gag, and she closes my mouth with her hand so I have to swallow. Then I watch her chug the rest of the potion. As she does so, my body is freed from the other binding and I buck my hips at her and we struggle. Her still on top of me. Suddenly the door to her room opens. "Regina, it's dinner...Oh."

"Daddy!" she shouts and I scramble to get covered. She actually blushes and pulls the blankets of her bed over me. "It's not… we weren't."

"This door stays open." Her father says. "Miss Swan you will be staying for dinner."

"Um…" It wasn't a request and I knew there was no point in saying I couldn't stay. so I burrowed myself deeper into Regina's covers.

"Sorry." she had actually apologized to me.

"Can I get dressed now?" I say.

She gets off of me and hands me some clothes. "I'll leave you to get dressed.

* * *

 **Regina**

* * *

How the hell can anyone live like this. I am awake long before Emma even cracks an eyelid in the morning. So I just lay in bed staring at the ceiling. I glance at the mirror over my dresser hoping the potion worked over night, and I see a head of blonde hair on my pillow. At least I get an a in that class. but I don't know that I can stay in this bed much longer.

I look at the clock. Twenty minutes till school. Fabulous. I slide out of the bed neglecting to make it. I look down at my tank top and boy shorts which is what Emma sleeps in, and my nipples or hers, get a little hard. I have to admit seeing her full glory yesterday had done some things to me.

Truth was that my father had reason to want me to keep the door open. He is the only one other than Zelena that knows me well enough to know Graham was a beard to make mother happy.

Emma on the other hand, having learned her sexual history the day before, would not be interested so daddy really has nothing to worry about. I bit my lip and hoped my body was behaving for her. I have to admit I hadn't thought it through. Emma should be fine, she has no magic nor does she like girls so my little secret should be safe.

I breathe a little easier. Yeah I should be fine.

"Reggie, are you ready yet?" Zelena says opening my bedroom door and heading straight for my closet. "I'm borrowing your prada…"

She pauses when she sees my unmade bed and the clothes strewn on the floor. She turns and sees me at the door of the en suite… or rather she sees Emma. "Ha… put some clothes on when you look like that."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I state very Swan like.

"Seriously she's like a goddess." She says. "How do you control yourself? You have to shower and touch the body."

I really hadn't thought about it. "Easy… I. don't. like. her." I answer through gritted teeth. I'm not about to go into the shower now.

"Sure." Zelena says and takes what she came to get from my closet.

"Those are my favorite. You mess them up I strangle you Zee" I say after her.

I dress quickly and run down the stairs. I grab a banana because Emma says she isn't allowed to eat apples. "Regina, Are you not going to eat?" Mother says then looks me over.

"NO mother, No time." I answer and run outside and see that Zelena has already driven off to school. I growl and walk to school luckily I am wearing Emma's most comfortable footwear.

I see Graham the moment I get to school. Or rather, Ruby. He was in a skirt that was skin tight and a shirt that showed off his… wait. "Did you shave your belly?" I ask as I approach him.

He smiles, and looks my body over. "Hi Emma. I thought you were supposed to dress like Regina."

Oh… he thought… "Why would I want to do that… we both agree I'm hotter."

"She wants a good grade." He says doing the right thing and not acknowledging my comment.

I shrug. "I have a practical magic project, and made Emma do a complete switch."

He smiles even wider. "Regina!"

"Ass.." I say and walk away.

"What did I say?"

"The way you looked at me must before you knew it was me Graham…" I say feeling everything I had been working toward break down because of Emma Swan.

The door to the school opens again and another new face enters. "Hey who's that?" Graham asks. I scrutinize the new girl and let my eyes wander over her.

"I'm Emma right?" I say and begin to walk toward the girl. "Let's go find out."

"Em!" The girl says before I even open my mouth. She throws her arms around me and I hold her back.

"Uh…" I say obviously not knowing exactly what to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Because of you. I know you hate me but my parents asked me how they could do to keep me from running all the time. I told them to find you and adopt you then Ingrid said that you had found your parents…" She says taking a breath. "I'm really happy for you. I just need you to forgive me."

"Oh…"

"Emma I have so much to say… I fell in love…"

"I have class… Um… can we talk later?" I say not really interested in this girl. obviously there was nothing useful.

She nodded and I walked to my drag queen boyfriend and dragged him to Drama class. There, Emma sits, in my body, on Ruby's lap. I scowl, I don't do that… do I?

"Regina, have a seat. Graham's lap is not furniture." Mr. Hopper says.

She raises an eyebrow and ignores his request and kisses Ruby's nose before finally extracting herself from where she sits. My eyes follow her unblinking. I couldn't believe how the atmosphere around her has completely changed. she radiates sex. I don't exude that. Do I?

I can feel my magic begin to stir in my body. Oh no… Emma wears really tight jeans. My little issue can't come up right now. Swan turns a little and notices me staring at her. As Emma, I reflexively give a friendly smile and she glares at me, much as I would have done before turning to Mr. Hopper and giving him all of her attention.

My mouth fell open… Is this how I look to everyone else?

* * *

 **A/N: Ho was that? I hope you like it. Do talk to me. I thoroughly enjoy it. Thanks again for your reviews and incredible amount of follows I received in less than 24 hours. Til next time, much love! ~S.K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One more for you. I finished this around two in the morning my WI-fi crapped out and now I am sending it out just before I head out to work. I haven't really looked at this thoroughly it's sooooo long but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Meet My Girlfriend**

* * *

 **Emma**

* * *

Being a total bitch is a lot easier than I thought. Looking like said bitch is amazing. All the dudes that like to Hit on me all the time in my other body seem to shrink back and differ to the big Ruby look alike whenever they talk to me.

I make a beeline for Ruby and in a moment of insanity I grab her ass. She blushes and smiles remembering what I had told her last night when I had stopped by the diner and told her what the little witch had done to me. "Shit… It worked." She says.

I nod. "Yup it did."

"Do you have any idea how hot you look to me right now?" She says.

"Ruby, Regina's gay." I say.

"How do you know?" She asks.

"Well… her body does things when I'm around girls." I say

"But she's with Graham…." She says confused. "And they are always all over each other."

"I know right… He is incredibly beautiful." I say getting distracted.

"Hey… How do I look?" She asks. I look her over and smirk.

"Very handsome… Graham." I say and I give her a little peck on the lips. "Lets go, or we'll be late."

"Okay Babe." she says trailing behind me as I have her hand.

When we get to the classroom I sit on her lap directly and wait for class to begin. Mr. Hopper protests as soon as he enters the room, and before I move to do as he says, I see Regina or me… walk in.

I smirk internally , If I'm gonna play a dog, then I'm gonna be a dog. stay a second longer in defiance, then turn to Ruby and kiss her nose before sitting in Regina's own seat. When I sit I make sure to stay nice and prim. I am a refined lady, and must behave as such. No matter how dirty I know Regina's body is. She is always raring to go.

I turn my head a little to get a peek at the real Regina. I want to see how she thinks people see me. She is looking back at me and she smiles. I scowl back because I know there is no way she would smile back. I'll stay in character.

I turn away and look at the rest of the project partners and find them all a bit comical, they look unnatural. Not even Ruby is pulling off being Graham. Gram however looks really girly and can almost pull off Ruby's look. He is probably a great actor.

"Now class, today I want you to mingle while I observe." Mr. Hopper says. I roll my eyes and go back to Ruby's lap. Because I am so sure that in the state Regina's body is in, she would only want to mingle with her boyfriend.

God, how much does this girl get Laid? I have never felt this much tension before in my life. "Well hello there." Ruby says with a smile.

I smile back and kiss her softly in greeting. This was the first time I kiss Ruby on the Lips, and I really like it. Like really and I think maybe I like it because it's Regina's body. I'm pretty sure her body is gay.

"Babe…" Ruby says her voice faltering a little. " She looks uncomfortable and everyone is staring, including my very own green eyes… which I don't think I would ever pay attention to a kissing couple no matter how weird it was that Ruby is dressed in drag. "I think Hopper wants us to mingle with our classmates."

"No." I answer stubbornly turning back to her. I really didn't want to face them after I had kissed this girl in front of all of them. This just wasn't me… I peeked over at Regina. She looked as shocked as everyone else. Which I might add would never be how I would react to any of this. so I glare at her and turn back to Ruby and kiss her again.

"Regina, this is not the time to show Beck your appreciation… Save that for after school hours. I sigh exaggeratedly and give Ruby one last peck before sitting next to her.

"Fine." I look around the room. "Kathryn, Belle, Ruby… Get over here and mingle." I yell purposely leaving out My own name because Regina would definitely not want to hang with me. "Talk!"

They get closer and do begin to talk with each other. They are friends with each other, that makes it very easy. I look over at Ruby and smile "better?"

"Uh.. R-Regina?" I hear behind me. I frown, I did NOT call her over. "I wanted to see if we could just let bygones be bygones and start over, be friends,maybe?"

I do not beg for friendships. As a matter of fact, I'm alone most of the time. sure I'll talk to you if you insist on talking to me, but I do not beg my friendships. People just _like_ me in general. Now I'm pissed, but I don't let it show. I see the stupid puppy dog eyes she has put on my face. does this chick think I'm that pathetic?

I pull up a chair, "sit."

She smiles happily, and as she makes to sit down I kick the chair out from under her. She falls but then she stands up immediately. "What the Fuck!"

Ha! got ya… I look at her innocently and shrug. "I'm just mingling."

"Regina…" I hear from my other side.

I turn my head and frown at the man that is much too close to me. "Mr. Hopper."

"last warning or you will be sent to the principal's office." He states. "You are supposed to be mingling."

"I am mingling." I say wiggling my fingers in his face.

"Like a normal person." He says walking away. I scowl at his back before looking back at the group. Regina still has not claimed her seat. I pick up my purse and place it there and turn my back on her and continue to mingle with the rest.

She takes my bag and dumps its contents over my head. "Emma! To the principal's office."

"Mr. Hopper, she made me fall on my ass and you let her stay… why do I have to go?"

"Sucks not being the mayor's kid anymore huh…" I say.

"Whatever, I'm a fucking princess!" she says, and I admit I might have actually pulled that card. at least I got her to admit I'm not as pathetic as she was making me look before.

"You know babe, you should probably say you're sorry." Ruby says nudging me on my side.

"I'm not sorry." I say.

"Say it anyway." I mumble something, it could be sorry, it could be suck it, you never know. Ruby shrugged knowing that was probably the most the real Graham could have gotten out of Regina.

Regina gives Rubes a small appreciative smile back, and I suddenly feel the need to throw a fireball at the bitch to break up the love fest. She is flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me!

"Let's play a game," I suggest not so enthusiastically. The group looks at me, I'm about to elaborate when the whole class is interrupted when the door opens and a girl walks in. A girl I am very familiar with. Dark hair, brown eyes… Kinda looks like Regina. What the fuck is she doing here?

"Hi, Mr. Hopper," She says her eyes landing on me… rather My body and smiling. "I got a little lost on my way here."

"Sure… what's your name dear?" Hopper says.

"I'm Lily. Lily Page, I'm new." She holds up a paper to show him. probably her schedule.

"Okay, take a seat." He says "Just anywhere is fine."

He walks away to watch another group of students mingle. Lily just stands there looking around, then smiles brightly at Regina, whom she thinks is me. "Hi Emma."

"Hey." Regina says returning a bright smile. I scowl I don't want to talk to that bitch I am so pissed.

Regina looks at me, and I think she can see that I'm pissed. She smiles at Lily and turns to her. "So you were telling me something in the hallway before I walked away?" She brought her to our group and sat Lily down next to me. "What if I don't want her sitting next to me Miss Swan?"

Regina rolls her eyes and swaps seats with her. Ugh… I want my body back. I pull her closer. "I don't want you talking to her. Not as me anyway."

"Why Miss swan?" she asks.

"None of your business." I hisses.

"Lily… when was the last time I saw you?" She asks

Lily blinks at her. I groan behind my hand. "At that bus station… You know I didn't mean for you to lose your family like that."

I stand and stomp out of the room as best as I can in Regina's ridiculous heels. It's five minutes when I hear a familiar voice just outside the stall of the bathroom. "Emma?"

"Rubes… what's up?" I ask through the toilet trying to sound okay. I am not okay.

"Assignment is over, We're good now. " She said.

"I'm still stuck in this stupid body." I mumble

"I'll have you know, That body is perfectly fine." My voice came from the other side of the stall.

"Well then take it back." I say opening the door and facing my green eyes.

"Gladly… follow me." she says grabbing my hand.

I pull away, "Never touch me." I say the way she likes to to.

"Shut up and follow me." She says and continues to pull me toward her class.

* * *

 **{~~~~O~~~~}**

* * *

For the last two days I have been glad to be back in my own body. I have never appreciated my own skin more than I do now. It was so good not to be constantly on edge every minute. No wonder Regina is such a bitch all the time.

I also have been avoiding Lily at all cost. I don't want to talk to her. She betrayed me. and I am not having her destroy my life with my parents. They say nothing could make them hate me… but I … I don't know I can't trust it they put me in a wardrobe as a baby and abandoned me what am I supposed to think. I have abandonment issues.

"Emma?" I hear as I take my morning books out of my locker. I freeze this is yet another voice I don't want to hear.

"Neal? What are you doing here?" I say catching my twenty year old ex coming through my high school doors. He looked so happy to see me. I'm surprised because the last time he did, he left me to fend for myself when the Cops came to get him.

"Gosh you look amazing!" He says before reaching out to me. I flinch away thinking he's going to touch my face or something stupid like that, but he pushes a hair behind my ear. "Your glasses are gone."

I raised my eyebrows. "So… I ask again, what are you doing here?" Seriously, first Lily, now Neal?

"My dad… lives here and… my girlfriend kinda goes to this school. I was supposed to meet her here because she left her-"

This is too fucking much. "You know what it doesn't matter I'm late to first period."

"That's too bad," He gives a small pout. "Maybe we can hang out or something, maybe go out on a double date… wait are you even dating again?"

I look at him like Bitch, I'm Emma Swan. "Of course I'm dating someone," I lie before I can think of the consequences of my actions. I just don't want him think I'm dying of loneliness without him. I can be happy without a boyfriend.

"Cool, you'll get to meet my girlfriend, and I'll get to see who you're dating. Friday sound good?" He asks.

"Wait, this Friday?" I ask. He nods. "As in tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he tilts his head a little and gives me this grin. It's evil; as if he knows I'm lying about dating.

"Are you sure it won't be awkward for you?" I shoot back immediately refusing to give him the satisfaction.

His smile widens. "Oh, I'm sure."

"Okay, sounds great. See you tomorrow." I say before turning and rushing away. I am so screwed. I knew that the only choice I had was to beg someone to pretend to be my date; except the only guy I hang with is taken by Regina.

Thinking of Regina, reminded me of a whole other gender pool possibility. If I date a girl… that would really mess with Neal's head. So maybe Ruby could pull it off… but really she sucks at acting. she was okay during the whole swap thing, but she seemed really uncomfortable. Plus she wears really slutty clothes and Neal wouldn't buy that. easy is not really my thing.

Regina, she wants to be a good actress. Plus she is super hot. She is definitely a challenge… which means asking her to do it was completely out of the question because she hates me. Nope. Graham is definitely the best choice. Maybe I can take Graham out without Regina finding out. Man I wish I didn't live in such a small town now. What I wouldn't give for city anonymity. "Hey Emma, can you come here a minute."

I look around and I see Regina and Graham standing off to the side. they have clearly been fighting. I did not want to be in the middle of that at all. Especially not if I had to ask one of them to pretend to be my date. "what?" I say once I am in front of them.

"Okay, so if you were my girlfriend," He starts and I wince. Of all the stupid-

"Great way to start off that sentence there Graham." Regina scoffs.

He rolls his eyes at his girlfriend and continues. "If you were my girlfriend, would you get all freaked out that I'm just friends with Ruby?"

I blink I thought he was friends with Ruby. "Aren't you already friends with her?"

"I mean hang out, just us sometimes and talk." He says.

I raise my eyebrows. "Honestly, Yeah." I say. I like Ruby, but she's Hella sexy, and she gets around. But that's just it. I trust Ruby more than I'd trust him in that relationship. and the trust is supposed to be on the boyfriend and not the other woman.

"See? I'm not crazy." Regina says folding her arms on her chest.

"Shouldn't a girlfriend trust her boyfriend?" He asks

"Yes, but…"

"See?" He says and she pushes me out of the way.

"You can't just hang out with her!" She yells.

"Yes I can, you can't dictate who my friends are Regina." they continue to argue.

"You know what?" She stops getting a look on her face that terrifies me a little.

"What?" he asks standing up to her challenge.

"Oh God, no don't do it." I pray aloud.

"We're Do-" I put my hand on her mouth. Her eyes widen and she stares daggers at me. She bites the palm of my hand. I whimper and shake my hand from the pain. "We're done."

"No.. You can't be!" I say. I can't be responsible for a break up.

"So You're breaking up with me?" Graham asks; he's not even taking her seriously. I can't take her seriously because this is a ridiculous reason to break up with someone.

"NO!" I say.

"Yes," she hisses. I pull on her and she loses her balance. both of us topple over and she lands on top of me. Why is she always on top? I push her off me, flipping us over so that I'm on top for a change. I almost smile in celebration when she flips us back over and glares at me. I gulp wondering if she will slap me now, but instead she flicks my nose and gets off me.

Okay… that hurt more than I expected. I rub on my nose as I stand from the ground. "Why are you breaking up with him for some imaginary situation?"

"Why are you fighting his battle for him?" She asks narrowing her eyes. She looks at Graham, then back at me and scoffs. "Whatever, I'm done."

I watch her walk away from homeroom… She is skipping? wow. I turn to her boyfriend and sigh. "I'm sorry Graham."

He smiles back at me. "Don't worry about it." His eyes sadden resigned. "She just needed an excuse."

"Wha-" I start but he walks away toward homeroom. My phone buzzes as he walks away. and I see I got a Text from Neal.

 ** _Neal: Can't wait for our date tomorrow ;)_**

I fucking hate that guy. I don't want to be thinking about him and his stupid girlfriend. He is such an ass, and I want to punish him. I had been contemplating maybe just canceling on him, but now I wanted him to pay. I wanted to make him squirm; I wanted to damage his psyche. His Misogynistic ass will be handed to him if I brought a girl with me… and I know the perfect girl.

Regina Mills.

She is a decent actress, super hot, intimidating, and she will make him feel like the dirt under his toe nails.

of course, she will say no when I ask. but so help me she will come with me if I have to cast a spell on her to do it. Then I will get her and Graham back together. No matter what it takes.

* * *

 **Regina**

* * *

I am utterly humiliated. Not only was Swan present at my break up with Graham. Today the ass had the nerve to be seen hanging out with Ruby on his own. As if I hadn't just told him that was unacceptable. I mean even Emma agreed.

I just… I couldn't deal with the vision of the two of them. Yes he was my beard… but Damn it he was my favorite beard. I pace the bathroom. I'm not going to cry. Regina Mills does not cry.

"Oh… Hey Regina." I hear from behind me.

I look into the mirror and meet Emma's eyes. The same kind of scenario from Monday. I almost laugh out loud. "What do you want?" I ask harshly; because I already know what she wants. she wants to see if I'm okay.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." She says without preamble. I turn then and give her my attention, my eyebrows raised inquiringly. I came into the bathroom after seeing my boyfriend… ex-boyfriend with another girl. I'm having a moment, and she wants to know if I can help _her_ with something? Just like the Charmings to be so selfish. She is definitely their spawn.

But honestly I'm relieved, and maybe even a little impressed at her bravery. but that doesn't mean I would help her with anything.

She takes a deep breath gathering with it as much courage as she can before she can continue. "Can we pretend to date?" My face turns from impassive, to incredulous. "Just for tonight. That's it, I swear!" She rushes. I close my mouth with an audible snap and look down at myself.

I am definitely a girl… Last I checked she was having sex with boys. wouldn't have this been better directed at my EX boyfriend? I look back up at Emma, hoping she will catch on without me having to say it out loud. and she continues talking as if, if she keeps on babbling, I will understand why she is doing this.

"My Ex, Neal, is dating some girl that goes here, and I kind of ran into him yesterday, and I sort of told him I was dating too, and he invited me and my date on a double date tonight. I somehow said yes so now I need one."

I blink a couple of times still at a loss for what to say. "Uh…"

"Will you please do it?" she pleads desperately, lower lip jutted out in a pathetic pout.

"So you make out with a girl once and now you are bi?" I ask preferring not to use the name of that girl. It's a mistake. I should have just said no and gone on with my day, but I was intrigued by her reasoning. She was certainly beautiful and should have no trouble getting a date.

"No, I'm straight," Emma blushes as she continues on with her explanation. Tell me why that felt like a knife at my chest. Had I been holding out hope for her? I couldn't have been. I. Don't. Like. Her. "I was just… well Neal is a real misogynistic ass and believes that lesbians are only that because they have never had a good lay, so I figured if I brought a girl to the double date…"

I actually laugh out loud. She wants to obliterate his ego by making him feel like he wasn't a good enough man. I can totally appreciate that. That is actually a pretty genius plan. Subtle, but relatively evil with some serious psychological damage to be done… and that's my favorite kind. "Find someone else." I say because even if I can appreciate her pure evil, I am still me.

"You are the best actress in our class other than me…" She says throwing a smirk at me. "Plus you already know what I look like naked."

"Why can't Ruby do it?" I ask, because Emma doesn't know how to beg right. I walk toward the door and she takes my arm.

I look down at her hands but she doesn't let up. "Seriously? I need someone super classy and super hot. Ruby is Hot... but come on..."

"No." I say.

"Fine, I'll ask Zelena. I'm sure she'll do it." Emma says turning around.

The hell she is… This girl is infuriating! "What would I get for my trouble?" I say folding my arms across my chest.

She doesn't even try to hide her smile. "I'll give you all my allowance, including my lunch money for a whole month."

"Two months." I say testing to see how desperate she is to make this happen.

"Okay, Two." She agrees readily.

If I think about this, this thing could totally help me out with Graham as well. Because if He is anything like Neal… "Fine,"

"Really?" Emma says excitedly.

"Here are my conditions:" I hold a hand up stopping her from all the stuttering gratitude. She goes quiet immediately; eyes focused on my face, giving me all her attention and nodding her head as if she has already agreed to my terms without hearing them. "We have to date way longer than one night,"

Her mouth falls open. "Whoa… what? how long is way longer?" She was beginning to panic now.

"A couple of months or so, I guess." I shrug nonchalantly, my attempt to calm her down. Maybe if she sees it's no big deal to me, she'll believe it's no big deal.

"Months?!" Oh, and she is panicking. "Why!?"

"I can't have Graham thinking you're just a rebound," I snap impatiently, though I do realize her panic is completely understandable. I'd be a little worried if she wasn't. I mean months pretending to be a couple with Emma… What the hell am I thinking.

No, no… I'm going through with this because Graham has got to think I have really fallen for someone else. He has got to feel like he has lost me forever; that I'll never take him back because I'm no longer interested in what he has to offer. That's when I'll take him back, because then, he'll be too afraid to ever let me go again.

"Graham?" I look at Emma's confused expression.

"Yeah, Graham… my ex. Remember him?" I snap at her irritated at her confusion. No I'm not doing it for her.. I can see the light bulb click on as if I had stuck the thing in her brain myself.

"Okay… I get it." She beams at me. I roll my eyes. "And, it has to be _That_ long?"

"Is that a problem?" I scowl

She shakes her head. "I can do it."

"Good. You will give me your allowance, and I get to dump you in front of everyone, and you can't tell anyone we're just pretending. **_If we do this, we go all out._** I am your girlfriend. Got it?" I negotiate. She nods her head excitedly. "You tell NO ONE."

I'm blindsided by the most brilliant smile I have ever seen. She launches herself at me; wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I could feel her lithe body pressed against mine. her whole front flush against me and I was beginning to overheat. I bit back a moan as my body reacted to her. I want to push her off, but it feels so good.

"Get off me." I grunt and finally manage to push her hips back from me.

* * *

 **{~~~O~~~}**

* * *

As soon as we arrive at Granny's I notice one thing immediately. It's crowded, because it is Karaoke night. So it will take forever for us to get a server.

"That's Neal." Emma whispers nervously to my right as she points out a dark haired guy sitting in one of the booth seats near the back.

"Smile." I whisper back, "You're happy because you're here with me. You don't care about him anymore."

Emma smirks and steps forward. "I got this."

There it is… The sex I sensed when she was in my body before. Where does she keep this sexy confidence most of the time. I'll tell you one thing, this idiot she is about to sit across is a fool for having let her go in the first place.

I swallow thickly and follow my date toward the booth. I look her over and love that she didn't wear a short, tight fitting dress that screamed notice me. She was wearing white skinny jeans with brown boots a royal blue top with a bit of cleavage showing and a red leather jacket. she kind of looks like a flag, but still it didn't look like she was trying too hard to impress him.

"Hey," She says once we are standing in front of him.

"Emma!" He practically orgasms her name as he says it before pulling her into an unwelcome hug that lasted way too long for Emma's comfort. I hate this man already.

"Okay, that's enough." I say pulling on Emma's arm so hard both she and that imbecile nearly fall into me; but he rights himself last minute.

He sits, motioning for her to do the same, and he barely spares me a glance. I quirk a brow and wonder if he really just meant to get Emma here alone. He looked ready to eat her alive.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Emma asks as she scoots over so I can slide in next to her.

"She's in the bathroom…" He grins. "I thought you were bringing a date Em… what happened?"

He wants her to feel less than. That is my job. I really hated this man. "I am her date." I speak up, offering my hand to him. He doesn't take it at first. He's too busy choking on his own stupidity. I raise an eyebrow at him daring him not to accept my offered hand. Slowly he puts his hand in mine before giving it a weak pump. Pathetic.

I squeeze his hand hard and smile the whole time he squirms silently in pain. I have dainty hands but I reinforce the shake with just a tinge of magic to make it that much harder. He's got to prove he's a man now that his ex is dating a girl. Men don't cry out when girls hold their hands too tightly.

"You promised you'd be nice…" Emma hisses beside me. I promised her no such thing, but it fits the situation. I let go of his hand and he gives it a small shake. He doesn't comment on my grip and I was only a little disappointed. "Regina…"

I cringe at the sound of Emma's voice before looking at her. I know I shouldn't have done that. I should do better at hiding my irritation. "I'm not gonna apologize." I scoff making it seem as if that was the reason behind the dirty look I had given her.

She sighs, "You never do."

"You really want me to apologize, he was practically undressing you with his eyes right in front of me." I spat back.

"I'm back!" I look toward the new voice which had to be the girlfriend… well this is gonna get interesting.

"Emma, this is my girlfriend, Lily Page." Neal introduces her.

"They know who I am… Hi Emma." Lily says

"You're Neal's girlfriend?" Emma says a little amused. "You ever date girls your own age Neal?"

I don't even acknowledge her. It was mighty arrogant of her to assume I knew who she was. I don't like people who think so highly of themselves.

"Lily you know Emma and her girlfriend?" Neal asks, choking on the word girlfriend out. It just doesn't roll off of his tongue as easily as he wants it to. In truth he was questioning the veracity of our relationship, but I had a way to derail the train wreck ahead.

"Girlfriend?" Lily frowns at Emma. "I thought you weren't... like that"

"So did I." Emma responds with a casual shrug. "Regina here, has... enlightened me."

"But the two of you…" Lily starts.

"She's not my girlfriend." I speak up a little annoyed at being ignored. "We just-"

"Seriously Regina? They don't need to know what we do when we're alone." Emma hisses.

"I don't want them to think we do more than just fuck." I answered.

Emma looked indignant. "So, how long have you two known each other again?" Lily asked.

"None of your business Lily." Emma retorts. This girl was making Emma retreat to her shell. I had to make sure she met me in the middle here for this to work.

"We met when she started Storybrooke High." I answer.

"I thought you just started on Monday." Neal says thinking he's got us beat.

"I did." Emma stated covering her face up.

"Wow… guess I shouldn't have been surprised." he muttered under his breath. Lily elbowed him as Emma half rose in her seat. I sat her back down in her seat. No I didn't like what he was insinuating. But It was true that I had Emma naked in my bed on the first day we met, sooo.

"You don't seem to have just met…" Lily says with a smirk. "You act like an old married couple. How long have you two been -"

"Intimate?" I scoff, "Since Monday."

"Regina…" Emma says exasperated. I have to know why Emma doesn't want to talk to Lily. I don't apologize to her, however. I was trying to get the brunette across the table to shut up.

"Didn't you just break up with Graham yesterday?" Lily asks

"I did."

"So…" I didn't answer. The implication was clear. "You got together before you broke up with your boyfriend?"

"I already told you we are not together. We just mess around sometimes." I answer through gritted teeth.

"Regina…" Emma says about to cry.

"Emma…" I mock her whining tone.

"Why are you making fun of her?" Neal asks.

"Because I hate whining." I answer, "Now do you two have any more stupid questions?" I snap at them.

"Jesus Regina, please…" Emma says and I bet she is regretting making this arrangement with me.

"I don't like stupid questions… or people." I answer. I better make asshole look bad now. He is still too smug sitting with his girlfriend that makes my girl sad.

"You said you'd try." Emma improvises. "You said you'd be nice to him."

"I did try." I follow easily.

"You call that trying?" She scoffs. " You could at least smile. You haven't smiled once. How is that trying?"

I suppose I hadn't even tried to be nice. I shrug. "Well I don't like him."

"Regina!" She says looking at them then back at me suggesting that she couldn't believe I said that.

"What?" I say to her then turn to him. "I don't like you."

He looks to his girlfriend who apparently knows me well enough that she knows it's true that I don't like him.

"I should have come by myself." Emma says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like hell you should have!" I rebuttal immediately, going into jealous girlfriend mode.

"Why not?" Emma says raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have let you."

"Let me?" She laughs mirthlessly. "You wouldn't have _let_ me? What do you care anyway? You're not my girlfriend, remember?"

Impressive, it seems we have made the transition smoothly. "Fine." I shrug.

"Fine what?" She says looking at me.

"You're my girlfriend." I say

She grins at me, and her eyes get all melty. "Really?" I almost feel the love coming from the look.

"Really, you're taking me out tonight. This debacle, is your treat for making me meet this douchebag."

"You should pay, you're like the boy in this relationship." She says with a frown.

I scoff. "how do you figure that?"

"Well…" She begins but then leans closer to me and whispers. "You're always on top."

"I'm sure the fact that I'm a top has no bearing on who the more masculine figure in this relationship is." I answer and the two other people at the table are beginning to feel uncomfortable. "besides, you like it when I ride you." I say in a lower more sultry tone.

"Yeah I do." She says back at me, licking her lips and getting just a little closer to me. I an almost kiss her.

"I love the way your… um breasts bounce when I do." I say reaching out to cup one of them. Before she could react I press my lips against her to keep her reaction more favorable.

She leans in closer and deepens the kiss. Oh no… my body is ignited. I'm very turned on. and I fight to keep myself under control. I have not ever given into temptation and I was not about to waste it on Emma.

I pull back. "Wait, one more." she whispers.

I smile. "You're a greedy little thing aren't you?" I tease, and she nods her head and puckers her lips at me. I smirk and kiss her cheek.

'Regina!" she whines and I kiss the tip of her nose. Then she goes utterly still and I realise that she is being good and waits for me to come to her with the kiss. I'm about to graze her lips with mine when we hear someone clear their throat.

Emma jumps back and turns her attention to Neal. That made me angry. She is my girlfriend her attention belongs to me. "Emma… What do you like on me?" I ask turning my face back toward me.

She blinks for a few seconds, She lets a funny look pass over her features, then she blushes and bites her bottom lip seductively. I bite my own because the look she is giving me is exciting me and I may need to go home as quickly as possible after this date. What had Emma been thinking about? It had to be dirty.

I smile mischievously as I gently let my fingers trace Emma's chin and trail down the side of her neck and down slowly to her cleavage. "Are you gonna tell me?" I say in a low timbre.

I lean close to her as I begin to process the looks she is giving me. I have a fairly good idea of what she is thinking to say. "say it," I dare her adding a husk to my voice. I know we are going to kiss again after she answers and I have to get myself ready.

She leans in close and whispers loud enough for our little party to hear. "You know what I like."

I moan in response to the purr of her voice. My entire body shuddered through it. Fuck I'm gay. My body is reacting in ways that I do not want to reveal just yet so I take a few deep breaths. just as I was to lean in and kiss her. Neal clears his throat again. "I've got to use the restroom, care to join me?" I say quickly then realize what it sounded like. I was pleased with myself.

"Okay." Emma says taking my hand and following me out of the booth. "Excuse us guys."

I keep an eye on Neal as we walk away. He's staring at Emma's ass and I am not happy about it. He needs to keep his eyes on his own girlfriend. Once we get in the bathroom, Emma locks the door behind us and pushes me against the door. "Miss Swan!"

"What do you think they think we're in here doing, Regina?" Emma said clamping her mouth on my neck and beginning to suck. I feel a rush of fluid to my underwear, and my body shudders in reaction. She let go of the skin with a pop to admire her work. "You told them that this was how our relationship was." She latched on again.

"You also said I was dominant." I retort.

She let go of the skin again, sending tingles from my neck to the tip of my nipples I am deeply aroused and I hope she doesn't get much closer to me. She reached around me and pulled at my hair. "I know this has to be uncomfortable for you. I've been in your body before… and hell You probably need to get laid right now. unless you took care of it already."

I look at her shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Your body was completely humming when I was in it." She answers.

Is she trying to tell me that's not normal? "Let's get this over with." I say as I begin to pull at her clothes and hair to muss her up a little. Then she bites at her own lips and I can see the difference immediately. she looks as though she has been kissed.

"We don't want to go out there too fast, or they won't believe it." Emma says checking herself out in the mirror. "There… we look thoroughly fucked."

We walk back to the table and only pause. "We're leaving." I say

"Um, yeah, hey thanks for talking with us. Maybe next time." Emma says, but I pull her along and place an arm possessively on her lower back. I peek back at the pair and they are looking at us in awe.

"We totally fooled them." I say to her.

She only smiles and kisses my cheek as we head out of the diner hand in hand.

* * *

A/N: how was that? Let me know below. 'Til next time, much love! ~S.K.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Super long chapter yay! Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **So it begins**

* * *

 **Emma**

* * *

He wouldn't stop texting me all weekend, It was so great. Our plan worked, and even though I had to kiss Regina… a lot it was totally worth it to see Neal's face. He just couldn't stand that I had been dating a girl.

The texts were all "There's no way you're into girls." "I know you." and "How much did you pay that girl to date you?" I ignored most of them, only replying to a few to let him know I was too busy with Regina to chat with him; and laughed out loud when he couldn't let it go. He just kept on with the texts telling me how dumb I was being and how he didn't believe I was gay.

He's right, of course, but he doesn't have to know that. He's just in denial and I know he believes this was all real, because Regina put on one heck of a show. Even I would've believed she liked me if I didn't know any better.

I smile brightly to myself as I open up my locker first thing Monday morning. I was in a great mood, and nothing was going to change that. "Hey Emma… why are you so happy?" I hear a voice from the other side of my locker. "It's a sin to be this happy on a Monday morning."

My smile doesn't falter, and I shrug dumping everything into my locker. I don't need anything for drama. "What's the good news?" I hear another voice, and now it does falter a little.

I lower my gaze to avoid eye contact with Graham, because I feel like I broke some sort of bro code or something with him. I know I'm pretending to be Regina's girlfriend, but he won't know that and he was just trying to be my friend. I suppose the only thing I can do is talk to him and tell him I'm dating her… but I can't even look him in the eyes.

I steel my reserve and was about to ask him to talk but he was faced away from me staring at someone. Then I see Regina heading directly for me. She's not really paying attention to where she is going. She has a coffee in one hand, and her phone in the other, and that has all of her attention.

I marvel at how she seems to avoid all obstacles in her way, or is it that people are moving out of her way, I can't decide. But I hope she doesn't have an accident, I don't want her hurt even if she is a royal pain in my ass.

"Morning Regina." I say cheerfully, mostly so that I could see the brown in her eyes. She scowls but she doesn't look up from her phone. Oh… it's a facade… I get it. Graham is right there, and she doesn't want to make eye contact anymore than I do.

Then before she passes by me, she makes eye contact. "I hate mornings, dear," She tells me as if I should already know this, before she kisses me right on the mouth… in front of everyone… I mean EVERYONE. Then she walks away toward Drama class, and leaves me to deal with Graham.

Fuck…

I don't even spare Graham or Ruby a glance before quickly following behind her. All I could think about was this stupid kiss now, and why she gave it to me… I mean I know why she kissed me, but why did she kiss me like that? She didn't even check to see if Graham had reacted to it. I know she wants to get a rise out of him, and since that' what she wants, why did she kiss me the way she did. It was a normal couple kiss not one that was all exaggerated and showy just to make him uncomfortable. It was a quick peck as if she didn't have to explain herself to anyone. As if we had been doing this forever…

then I remember her words and groan. _**If we do this, we go all out.**_ That's what she had said. She is not my Pretend girlfriend she is my _**real**_ girlfriend. That's why it felt so natural.

I was not smart like Regina, I did lay it on thick for Neal on Friday… I thought I had done so well but… this… this was brilliant. I found my seat and was lost in thought as I went over all that I had done on Friday. It had worked right?

"Hey Emma!" A shout came from beside me.

"What, Ruby?" I snap. Okay, I know what she had been calling me for a while, but I don't want to talk about that kiss out loud. She points to the front of the room at Mr. Hopper and I realized I had missed a question.

"Anything you want to share with the class Emma?" He asks taking a sip of his coffee. I glance around the classroom without really making eye contact with anyone. I'm still able to see the way Graham and Ruby are still staring at me with those looks as if they want to know what I am thinking. I notice the way Lily is looking from Regina to me then back to Regina repeatedly, and Regina has got a smirk on her face as she stares at me.

I finally make eye contact with my girlfriend and she licks her lips. My eyes widen and my face goes red as I remember that tongue in my mouth. "Uh…"

"Well?" Hopper prompts. I shake my head and put it quickly down on my desk to hide my embarrassment. "Good, now we can start the class." He goes to the board and once his back is to us, I get a tap on my shoulder.

I frown when I turn and I don't know this guys name, but he is handing me a note, and I am pretty sure it came from Regina because he is staring at her and not me. And his hand is shaking.

I roll my eyes and take the piece of paper, she probably threatened to turn him into a toad if he read it. When I open the note, I saw it was not words, it was a drawing… a naughty one that I would never have expected my girlfriend to draw. I looked back at her and raised a brow and smirked.

I drew a response, and had the kid give the note back to her. She looked and gasped at the return "Regina, do you have something to share with the class?"

Regina was flustered as Mr. hopper reaches out and tugs on the note in her hand. That's when I react. Shit I do not want to be suspended. I covered my eyes and wished the paper was in my hand instead. "You have magic!" I heard Regina shout.

"What?" I said opening my eyes and the drawing was face up on my desk. I took it and ball it up and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Emma, spit the note out." Hopper coaxes. I shake my head and attempt to swallow it. I say attempt because it doesn't work out well. I choke on the note, and I begin to cough. but there is a paper jam in my esophagus.

I start to panic because I can't breathe. I'm trying to get air into my lungs but there is too much paper. Great… I find out I have magic and now I just might die. I'm going to end up on one of those one thousand ways to die shows because I swallowed a dirty note with even dirtier pictures on it. So not the way to make a TV debut.

"Jesus Emma!" I hear Regina yell. There is nothing but pure panic in her tone. I'd think it was weird any other day because she hates me; but as I'm her girlfriend, I expect that she would show a bit of concern. Even if she is acting.

She wraps her arms around me and does the Heimlich. "Breathe damn it." She grunts as she continues to push on me. I can feel the paper totally sliding it's way down and I lift my hand to stop her from doing anymore. "Next time, just soak it, idiot. People can't read soggy paper." She whispers in my ear. Then she slaps my back so hard.

"Ow!" I wheeze looking up at her. "I'm good…' She has her hand reared back ready to strike again.

"Are you sure?" She questions. I nod my head vigorously and let out another soft cough.

"Maybe she should go see the nurse." Ruby suggests.

"I'll take her," Graham offers like I'm some kindergartner.

"Yes, please." Hopper concedes.

"She's fine." Regina sends a quick glare her ex's way before turning back to me. "Aren't you"

Cough, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright." Hopper says and continues with his lesson.

Regina then arranges her seat so that she is now sat behind me. she moves my seat so that I straddle it and she sits behind me and kneads at my back attempting to give me some comfort when I cough. "Just let it out," She says soothingly as she taps my back softly. I press my lips together fighting the urge to smile. If I seem happy Regina will probably think she needs to scale back on the nice and start slapping me really hard instead.

I concentrated on the feeling of her hands on my back the press of her hips and legs on my ass and thighs and think yeah this feels like a relationship. I look around the room and notice Graham and ruby completely dumbfounded by the position we were in.

I began to focus on the class and Hopper was talking about Method acting. and how once he had thrown himself down the stairs for a part… and it clicked… I don't have a plan for this part that I am playing. I have to throw myself down a flight of stairs. I have got to become attracted to Regina. I have to like her, like her . for real. I can do that I think.

Regina drops her hand from my back and it casually rests on the front of my jean. I feel that, but I can't be bothered to react. I had to find what I liked about this girl. She bends to the side pressing the flat of her hand against my chest. I feel that too, of course, but she's trying to pick something up and I can't be bothered to let her fall on her face.

So what do I like about Regina… She's gorgeous, though it doesn't have much bearing in this, it helps a lot. She's got those big brown eyes.I feel her fumbling behind me and I subconsciously move my hair over my right shoulder. She drops a kiss on my shoulder. I turn to glare at her, what if Hopper had seen? She smirks at me then she kisses my lips defiantly.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the front, giving Hopper half of my attention. I think I have found another great thing about Regina. She is a great kisser. I mean… wow. When I kissed Ruby it had been the best kiss i'd ever gotten, 'til Regina kissed me. Wait, does this make me gay?

The bell rings, and Hopper says, " Emma and Lily… hang back a bit please."

I sigh, and I feel my girlfriend let go of me. "Later." She says

"See you at lunch?" I ask turning to look at her.

"Duh." She answers drops a kiss on my lips and walks out of the room.

* * *

 **{~~~O~~~}**

* * *

I don't even bother to stop for food. I have no money I already gave it to Regina. So I search for "Our table" weird, I've never had an "our table" before… but it just seems that Regina, Graham Ruby and I tend to sit at the same table every day. They are all there. And despite the fact that they have broken up, Regina is sitting next to Graham. Their tension stiffened backs both facing me. Even weirder, is that no one is talking. Not even Ruby.

I take a deep breath before putting on a smile and quickly making my way toward them. Ruby spots me first and smiles at me waving me over. I smile back and drop down next to Regina. She barely glances at me, and I reach over to take one of her fries. She didn't seem like the french fries type. I mean who orders a salad and a side of fries? Regina, that's who.

"Do that again, Swan, and they will never find your body," she grunts.

I shrug. "You nearly killed me in there. Did you bruise my back?"

"There's nothing there." she says immediately.

"You didn't even look." I turned and gave her a pout.

She rolls her eyes and lifts my shirt to take a good look. "Nothing but back zits." she claims.

"I do not have back zits!" I say with a giggle.

She chuckles and leans closer leaving one of her hands under my shirt. She begins rubbing lazy circles into my skin and I found the third thing I liked about Regina. I loved her subtle affection.

Wait, "Why is everyone so quiet?" I ask looking at the table, well except Graham cause I'm "dating" his ex. and I was still a little skeeved about talking to him.

"We were talking…" Ruby spoke up,

"But then that Kid August asked me where I got this mark." Regina finished up. I looked at her and she was pointing at the beautiful hickey I left on her neck on Friday. I have to say I'm very proud of the work I did.

It looks way worse than it did that night. I can see where she tried to cover it with makeup, but the dark spot still lingers under the surface. I smirk and turn my head. "So, how is that relevant?" I ask.

"Regina said you're a bier," Graham finally speaks up as he is waiting for the real reason she is bruised. That, however, is the real reason. I bit Regina.

"Just that once." I defend myself.

"And the time in my room." Regina says reminding me of the very naked fight on her bed, in which I might have nipped her ear.

"Okay, Twice." I say.

"You bit her leg in Drama class." Ruby chimed in.

"Okay! fine I', a biter! Geez."

"So you and Regina... " Graham makes a gesture with his hand hoping i'd fill in the blank. There is nothing left to say. I pick up a few of Regina's fries and stuff them in my mouth quickly so that she doesn't see me.

She snorts prettily, if a snort can be pretty, and places the fries in front of me and goes back to her salad. "I saw that."

I roll my eyes again but I am relieved, because I was starving, and I thought she would pitch a fit about me stealing her food.

"Can you just tell us what the fuck is going on?" Ruby asks.

I open my mouth to speak but Regina placed a finger on my lips. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's unseemly." She commands before facing Ruby, "We're dating."

Ruby smiles with all of her teeth. It was eerie how much like a wolf she looked like now. "Hot!"

"You're kidding right? That's like a social experiment or something for Mr. Ho-." Graham ads.

"No, we're dating. For real." Regina interrupts.

"When did this happen?" Ruby says excitedly.

"Friday-ish." I answer finally meeting Graham's eyes.

"The day after we broke up?" HE completely ignores me and addresses Regina.

"Precisely." Regina answers, not elaborating… no other explanation cause she's bad-ass.

"But you hate her!" Graham protested. "You go at it like cats and dogs."

Regina's smile is insanely sexy and her voice gets a low fuck me tone. "Yeah we do."

I blush. " We went on a date on Friday night, kind of to see where the two of you stood. And it went really well... " I shrug and turn to face him. "Are you okay with it, I mean I wasn't planning on liking it so much."

Graham just stares at me for a while as if he can't believe this whole thing. Finally, he shrugs. "I'm cool with it," He says giving me a very small smile, but a smile none the less.

I jump up and hug him happy not to have totally lost my new friend. "Three… Two…"

I roll my eyes at Regina's countdown and turn to my girlfriend. "It's just a hug, Regina!"

"I know where your hugging leads to." Regina retorted.

"I'm not some dog that will hump everything with a pulse." I argued.

"Just sit down and eat your fries." Regina says and I do, between her and Graham. My phone buzzes and I pull it out and smile seeing the name on the text.

 _ **Neal: how long have you really been "dating" that girl.**_

I laughed to myself because he still can't accept it

 _Me: What are you asking? how long we've been dating or how long have we been fucking?_

 ** _Neal: The second one._**

 _Me: We told you already._

 ** _Neal: I don't believe it_**

 _Me: Why?_

 ** _Neal: I know you. You don't just fuck someone after only just meeting them._**

I giggled to myself, he means I didn't jump in bed with him after the first day… or week… or month.

"Who are you texting?"

I glance up at Regina who was trying to look over my shoulder. I lean away, "no one."

She raises a brow at me and holds her hand out expectantly. "Let me see."

I furrow my brow. "No." This chick was tripping.

"She raises her eyebrows at me. I quirked mine in defiance. My phone buzzes again and I should ignore it because Regina and I are having a moment, but I don't I read the text. I can't help it and I smile again. Neal is so full of it. Now he wants to meet me somewhere. Just the two of us so we can "talk"

As I decide to text him a firm "No thank you," Regina snatches the phone out of my hands. "Regina!"

She ignores me and reads my texts, her eyes going wide. She's angry. But I don't care, I'm just as ticked. I snatch my phone away from her.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't like that… not so "random" guy from the back of your stupid car." She yells at me.

"It didn't mean anything."

"Of course it did, Emma! Or you wouldn't have had to bring me on that stupid date."

"We're just trying to move past this and be friends." I say.

"Why?" she questions.

"Why not? You're still friends with Graham."

"That is because Graham is not a douche bag. I don't like the way he treats you like you are his property."

"Right, because that's your job!"

"Tell him to lose your number." She demands, getting even louder.

"I do what I want!" I yell back. It isn't that I mind not ever talking to Neal again, but I don't want her thinking she can tell me what to do, or who to talk to.

"Swan…" Regina growls warningly.

I get up and walk away. I don't need this. I don't get far because she follows me "Don't walk away from me!" she shouts and pulls on my arm.

I scowl down at her hand then back at her face. I'll walk away from whomever I please, and I will talk to whomever I please. My phone rings, and I know it's Neal and so does Regina because she growls. "Don't you dare answer that."

I look at her defiantly and engage the phone. "Hel- Regina!"

she snatches the phone away again. "Stop calling my girlfriend!" She yells into the phone. then turns away from me before I can take it back. "Lose her number now!"

She has gone too far. I snatch the phone away from her, as she glares at me breathing like a dragon. I see her fist clench and a spark of fire in between and I know that she and I could probably do some serious damage. "Are you kidding me?" I scream at her and throw my hands up in exasperation. "This is exactly why you broke up with Graham, because you can't get over your jealousy issues. You get mad at Graham because he is FRIENDS with Ruby… YOU're friend's with Ruby! and now you're mad at me because I am texting Neal. I don't even LIKE him and you know it. You know what he did to me! so what's your problem?"

I know I'm pushing it. but it was what I was feeling at the moment. It feels real. she snaps her mouth shut and there's this look on her face, I can't tell if she's angry but I can see that she is hurt.

Fuck, I didn't mean to hurt her

I hang my head drawing a deep breath before getting the courage to look her in the eye again. "Sorry… I shouldn't have said that. But you really don't have to worry about Neal, or anyone else. I'll never cheat on you."

She just glares back at me without a word. and I find that I like it when Regina is mad. she's so damn sexy. wait… what?

She smiles lightly and takes my hand in hers entwining our fingers. I can't help it. I let a grin eat up my whole face. she pulls me to her , both hands curled firmly around my waist and she kisses me. "That is one promise you better keep Emma." she murmurs against my lips.

I pull back and look her in the eyes. "I will." I promise sincerely and I barely get the words out before she's kissing me again and again. what shocks me is the instinctive response to this kiss. Fuck, if I'm not gay, I'm gay for her.

* * *

 **Regina**

* * *

"Guess what!" Emma singsongs coming up to me early one day.

I sighed. "I hate guessing things Dear." I tell her before leaning in and placing a coffee flavored kiss on her mouth.

She shrugs. "Okay." She says as she reaches behind her and pulls her phone out of her back pocket. I just beep alerting her that she got a text message.

I notice now that we have an audience out in the halls as we are the only lesbian coupe in this god forsaken town apparently. Though this may have everything to do with the fact that Swan and I are of warring families. On that front I can't really fault them for the gawking but it's getting irritating.

"See you in class then," Emma interrupts my musings shoving her phone back into her pocket and starts to walk away. What? wait didn't she have something to share with me?

I grab her hand before she gets too far and I pull her to me a little making her face me. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Her eyebrows dip in confusion then her eyes lit up. "Oh, sorry." She said then nipped my bottom lip. she never kisses me. she always bites… I love that she does that it's freaky and casual which suits me just fine since I don't like her, and it balances off all of the soft loving kisses I give her because that is what she likes.

I shake my head to focus on the moment again, because Emma turns and is leaving again, and still hasn't told me what she wanted to tell me earlier. "Not that , you idiot. Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"You didn't guess." She said feigning innocence. I know she was faking that.

"And I won't guess," I cross my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Yeah, I got that." she chuckles lightly, mirroring my stance in a more playful way. I'm not playing.

"And..?" I inquire, not bothering to smile back. I am losing my patience.

"And, what?"

"Tell me!" I hell throwing my arms down making to fists at my side.

"Tell you what, Regina?"

"How the hell should I know, you're the one that said guess what!"

"But you didn't guess…" She answers calmly with just a hint of a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

I work my jaw from side to side, she is messing with me and I really hate that. "Emma…" I growl I count to ten before I blast her with a fireball.

"Later, I gotta get to class." Emma winks at me before heading off. She walked away again!

"We still have five minutes till the bell rings!" I shout after her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she calls back over her shoulder. I glare at her retreating back.

"So what do you have on her?" I hear . I hate when people sneak up from behind me and talk in my ear, even if these people are Graham.

I turn to face him, an aggravated scowl on my face. "What?" I ask, though I heard him perfectly well the first time.

"I said, what do you have on Emma?"

I tilt my head and narrow my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"How did you get her to pretend to date you?" he said with a cocky look on his face. Should I feel offended? I probably should, but he knows me well enough to know that I would probably do something like that. Argh… he knows everything except the fact that I'd probably rather be with a girl than a boy any day.

I kind of miss the ease of having him be mine. There is certain protection behind him being my boyfriend. My mother is being impossible about me having a girlfriend. She has been the only one I have confided to about my plan, because it would get her off my back long enough for me to see it through. She thinks it's fake, and that's all that matters.

"You've known Emma and I have been dating since Monday." I tell him, pausing giving him a pointed look.

"Yeah I know." He says with a shrug.

"It's Friday and you're just now asking me this? You're an awful friend." I accuse. Then I walk away, heading toward first period. I know he'll follow I never answered his question. Plus he is in that class.

"Well I'm here now." He says once we're walking side by side. "come on, Regina. She's cool people. This has gone on long enough. Whatever you have on her just let it go."

wow… simple and straight to the point. No lessons in morality and what's right and wrong.

I turn to him and ask. "What makes you think she didn't ask me out?"

He looks at me as if I'm a strange bird. Emma asking me out did sound very strange indeed, but she did ask me. I shrug my shoulders and turn away. " I have nothing on the charming spawn… She's just pretty, and I like pretty things."

"Oh please, she wouldn't pretend to date you unless you had something on her." He said incredulously. This is a great assumption, but it was wrong.

"Why would I need her to pretend? Don't you think she might like pretty things too? Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"You just want to make me jealous." he retorted. I stop in my tracks but not because I'm shocked, or anything like that. We've made it to the classroom. I put my hand on the doorknob and turn it. "If I wanted to make you jealous, I wouldn't use Emma, she's just for me." I say before walking into class and leaving Graham in the hallway to think about what I said.

At the End of Drama class I pull Emma to just outside the classroom door and kiss her, much the same I would have done Graham. A short goodbye make out session to get us through the next class. "See you at lunch?" I murmured.

"Yeah," She answered and gave me another peck on the lips. "We have an audience." she mentions, signalling to Graham as if I didn't already know he was standing there. "You guys getting things sorted? Do I have to worry?"

"No, dear… you don't ever have to worry." I say and kiss her one last time and let her head off to class.

I turn to head toward mine knowing he is going to follow. I pretend not to see him and head for my locker. "Regina!"

"what?" I answer, not even bothering to check behind myself.

Graham has to jog a little to catch up "What did you mean back there before drama?"

I make a face, like I don't know what he is referring to. "Be more specific, I said a lot of things this morning."

"You said, you wouldn't use Emma to make me jealous."

"Right…" I say rolling my eyes.

"Then who would you use to make me jealous?" He scowls crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" I ask grabbing my books from my locker.

"I'm ready," He says showing me that he has everything he needs with him. "Just answer my question."

"What question," I mutter distractedly as I swap out my books.

"Who would you use to make me jealous?" He repeats and I sigh impatiently.

"If I were to do something as pathetically immature as that?" I said walking toward my next class.

I waited for his respond allowing him to feel the shame of thinking I'd do something that immature… even though that exactly what I was doing. "Yeah…" He said sheepishly.

I bit back a chuckle this was too easy. I shrug my shoulders instead, keeping my demeanor cool as I answer. "I don't know some random guy… Maybe Killian, he's rather handsome… or maybe even someone like Leroy… That would probably make you feel bad about yourself." I shudder a bit noting how disgusted I was by the thought of it.

"Leroy is old." He said with a disgusted face.

"I know, but I'd do that. Completely destroy your ego for sure." I answer.

He falters. "And Emma?"

"What about her?"

"You said she was for you?"

"Your point?" I ask making a motion with my hand to suggest he was taking up way too much of my time. I was already at my classroom door.

"What did you mean by that?" He asks

"It means, I'm not dating her to make you jealous. I kiss her whether you're there or not." I shrug and turn toward the door.

"And we're back to what you may have on her." He insisted. "She wouldn't agree to any of this unless you threatened her."

I roll my eyes and walk away. I smile to myself as I sit down at my seat. he will be back and waiting for me at the door when class is over.

This whole dating Emma to make Graham jealous thing is working better than I thought it would. He is taking his sweet old time about it but he makes it so easy. I know Graham, and I know he's not going to give in to this right away.

He will take the five stages of grief with him. Denial being the first stage and he has certainly reached that part of the process. he is probably going to want to prove this isn't real, which means I have to actually date the girl outside of school.

That ought to be easy enough. Daddy already thinks we're being intimate, but now I have to go make nice with Snow White and her idiot shepherd boy. And it's got to happen today. I hope Emma is ready for this. It's about to get very uncomfortable for her tonight. And if we can convince them all that we're together. Stage two will not be too far away for Graham. Anger.

I don't think he will go overboard with the anger once he realizes Emma and I are really together, He's a pretty laid back guy. Most of the anger will probably be directed at Emma anyway. He will be wondering what it is that she has that he does not. I'm difficult, I will not deny it, which means I have to be happy with Emma. He has got to see a real change. No sweat.

I was lost in thought at the bell rings. I was startled and chastised myself because If we were to be tested on what had been taught that day, I'd fail completely.

Graham is standing at the door as I walk out of class this time. Making sure I see him. I make a face at the sight of him as if I'm, tired of having to see him. "You know we're not together anymore. You should stop walking me to classes I don't feel like having to explain to my girlfriend why my ex has been following me around like a lost puppy."

"Then answer my questions." He shrugs.

I smirk at his ultimatum. "You trying to tell me what to do?" I ask

"Fine." He says and walks silently beside me. I know It's time for him to go now. If I don't send him away, he'll know that I don't mind his company and deduce that I am _pretending_ to be tired of having him follow me around.

"Fine, " I relent, stopping in my tracks. "I don't have anything on Emma and I never asked her to pretend to be my girlfriend. Now will you leave me alone?" I say. It's all true. She asked me to be her girlfriend.

"So…" he makes a motion with his hand asking me to continue.

I sigh, "So she's my girlfriend. Probably a rebound right now, but she's honestly really hot, and I really like her so I don't know. Maybe she'll be around a while." I answer. "If you utter a word to her about what I just said I will fireball you into ashes." I ended this with a threat so that he doesn't forget who he is talking to.

"Please! You don't like Emma. You _never_ liked her!" He yells at me irritably .

I was elated at his reaction but I roll my eyes exasperated. "Never? Graham, I've known her two weeks, there is not enough time for me to have made an informed decision. right now, I like her, I may love her later, or I may hate her." He scoffs not believing what I am saying. "Look. i know there are these unwritten rules and rights and stuff exes have. In all seriousness I do not have to answer to you we are broken up. but if I give you an answer will you drop this forever?"

"If I believe it."

I roll my eyes knowing that's the best I'm gonna get. "I like her because she is not afraid of me. Happy?" Wait… that was not what I wanted to say… what does this mean?

"Nope I'm still waiting for this to make sense." He says and I'm thinking along the same lines.

I sighed and remember Emma's first day at our school and I smile a little. She bit me, she fought me. "She never lets me win."

What?" He says snapping me out of my trance. I shake away the uninvited warm thoughts towards the blonde.

"She's a challenge." I try to clarify. "I like challenges."

Graham has nothing to say. He has no argument because he knows it's true. I do like a challenge.

* * *

 **{~~~O~~~}**

* * *

When I get to lunch, My girlfriend is there sharing a grilled cheese with Ruby. "Why are you eating her food?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Because you always get us salad, and Granny's has the best grilled cheese!" Emma answers taking a huge bite of the sandwich.

"So how come you never buy your own lunch Emma? Don't you have any money?"

I roll my eyes. I knew Graham would be on a mission to prove we weren't dating. "I put her on a diet." I answer.

Emma laughs and spears some lettuce off my plate. "Regina, would it really kill you to let them know how nice you are?"

"yes." I push through clenched teeth. I don't know what she is getting at I just wish people would mind their own business.

Everyone at the table looks confused until Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm trying to save my money, so Regina is sharing her lunch with me." I guess she has given this some thought.

"What are you saving up for?" Graham asks nosily

Emma blushes a little. "I wanna keep it to myself a while. It's a surprise, Regina doesn't even know yet." She lies smoothly

"Dear, I hate surprises." I grumble.

"Really?" She asks distractedly pulling out her phone. It just beeped for the second time since I've sat down to lunch not five minutes ago. What could be the attraction to that contraption?

"Really." I confirm.

"Oh Mami you don't like anything." She shrugs, eyes still glued to her phone and fingers flying across the touch screen keyboard.

Mami? I'm a little at a loss for words, so I stuff some lettuce into my mouth. I call Emma Dear all the time, but she never once had used a term of endearment for me. she never calls me anything other than Regina. I've been expecting something a little more saccharine like sweetie, or honey or something, but she has always just used my name until this very moment.

Mami. I toss the word around in my head for a minute before deciding that i kind of like it. It makes me feel sexy; in a really subtle way. I also find myself wishing Emma would call me that more often. But I seriously doubt she will. I don't think she realizes what she said in the first place. She was so distracted with her phone it could have been a slip of the tongue.

"Dear," I say and wait until Emma gives me her attention before I continue. "I'm coming over after school today. I forgot something at your house."

"When, yesterday, or Tuesday?" she asked with a frown.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes because Tuesday you left your um…" She stops and glances at everyone at the table letting a blush come to her cheeks. "You- you left different things on different days." she finishes quieter.

I raise my eyebrows. Maybe I shouldn't be so worried on Emma's ability to keep this reuse up. She's not bad at this.

"I'm not going straight home today, but if you want I can bring your stuff tomorrow." She says,

I narrow my eyes at her. There is no stuff and she knows it! She knows that I want to come to her house and she is refusing me! Why?

"Why? where are you going?"

"Out!" She says.

"With who?" I scream and she startles along with everyone else. she chokes on the lettuce she had been chewing on before. I turn to help her yet again with her choking, I swear this girl is a hazard.

She reaches out, her eyes widening as she scoots away from me. "I'm fine, Mami. I don't need your help." She panics.

I back off letting recover on her own. She called me Mami again. I really like that.

"What?" she asks and I realize I've been staring at her for awhile. "DO I have something on my face?"

I roll my eyes more at myself than at her and shake my head. I don't know why I had been staring, all she did was call me that name I had heard on my father's lips toward my mother many times before. It's not that big of a deal.

"It's nothing." I shrug, before leaning in and trying to give her a casual kiss. She coughs straight into my mouth. She sees the look in my eye and bolts from her seat.

"I'm so sorry… It's your own fault really you shouldn't be mad at me."

"You coughed in my mouth!" I screamed at her.

"I was choking!" she says standing behind Graham. I can't believe she has the nerve to blame this on me. "You're such a freak."

I go deathly still. Oh I'm gonna kill her. "What did you just call me?" I ask, giving her a chance to back down.

"Don't say it Emma." Ruby warns.

Emma walks out from behind Graham and comes up to me standing in my personal space. Her face is set in resolute determination as she faces me, bravely looking me in my eyes without flinching in the least. She takes my hand in hers in a move to convey trust in the deal we had made. I snap my head up just in time for Emma to lean in and grab my top lip with her teeth. She tugs a little roughly before letting go and attacking my bottom lip, then she pulls back abruptly.

I lean in for more, because I want it. I know I shouldn't I didn't get anything out of that. It didn't last long enough for me to respond or kiss her back… wait. I open my eyes ( When did I close them," and she's standing in front of me with this smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"You liked that Mami?" she said. " You can't tell me you're not a freak." she challenges.

My eyes widen and my nose flares. I can feel the rage coursing through my veins and I have one thought. "I Regina Mills, am going to end up in prison today cause I'm going to murder this girl and giver mutilated body to her sheriff daddy.

I think my thoughts are showing on my face because everyone has gone quiet. "Give. Me. Your. Arm." I growl.

"Don't do it Ems…" Ruby gulps out her warning. But Emma only smirks and gives it to me allowing me to pull her away from the table.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Let me know in the box below. Cheer me up I'm just a little heart broken and your reviews help tons. 'til next time, Much love!~S.K.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have been having sick headaches since the beginning of fall that keep me from sitting up and writing my stories. I am sosososo sorry for taking so long to update. I know how much you guys enjoy this crazy story my friend invented. I have changed this around a little but sometimes my characters start to blend together. They start to sound alike and I am gonna blame that on my faulty brain and it propensity for giving me migraines as these chapters are exedingly lengthy. I hope you enjoy this anyway. Someone asked me to specify who the G!P is... I feel like it is actually very obvious. If you don't know by the end of the chapter, then Review/PM me and I'll tell you and explain why I picked her over the other.**

* * *

 **Silent Treatment**

* * *

 **Emma**

* * *

"Don't do it, Emma!" Ruby gulps, I smirk at her nervousness… I wasn't afraid of Regina. Besides, I've already given Regina my arm and I can't get it back. Her grip is _that_ tight.

I know Regina's evil, and one of these days my instincts will kick in and remind me of this, but right now, I am intrigued by this reaction. Even if her punctuating of every word suggests that she is going to drag me off to a secluded area and chop me up into bits and pieces.

She marches me toward the school, and as we pass by our table, I grab a few more fries off of Regina's plate with my free hand. If I am going to die, I am not going on an empty stomach. Regina turns to me a little and glares. Without breaking her stride she reaches out with her free hand and crunches my fries into a nice mush making most of them fall to the ground.

I frown. "aww man!" and lick at the mush on my fingers.

Regina yanks me even harder and walks even faster than I would believe possible on those fucking heels of hers. It's more than obvious she can't wait to get where we're going. I, on the other hand am not as enthusiastic as she is, so I _try_ slow the process by dragging my feet. You'd think it would slow her down… but it really doesn't. She's using magic to move me I know it. I just end up tripping over my own feet a bunch of times.

An empty hallway later, we end up at the janitor's closet. I don't want to go in there with her. There are things in there… like gloves to hide her fingerprints , chemicals to clean up blood, trash bags to dump my chopped up body in, and you can bet Regina has ways to get sharp objects.

She pushes the door open and I make an effort to resist, but with one blast of her magic I'm thrown into the janitor's closet. To make matters worse, she pushes the equipment trolley in front of the door as soon as it's closed since the closet can't be locked from the inside. Effectively cutting off any rescue attempt on my behalf.

"Anything you'd like to say, Emma?" She asks once she's turned around to face me.

"I'm still hungry." I say folding my hands over my chest. I groaned internally _famous last words Emma…_ I thought. I didn't even try to plead my case especially since I have no idea what my girlfriend's problem is.

"Do you even know _Why_ We're in here, Dear?" she scoffs.

I frown. "We're alone, why are you calling me that?"

She lunges at me out of the blue her hands fisting the collar of my shirt as she backs me up into the iron ladder behind me. She leans in, close enough to kiss me. If I twitched my lips our lips would touch. I jerked my head back. With the way she is glaring at me, I have no doubt that if she did kiss me right now it would hurt.

Why the hell is she even so mad at me. When I find out what it is though, I doubt I would ever do it again. "You are my girlfriend," she growls. "Publicly or privately, or even if you're in your room all by your damn self. Because you never know when someone is watching you. GOT IT!"

Oh… I nod my head quickly and look down at the ground. I can't look her in the eye. She was right, what was I thinking? This closet isn't soundproof. What if someone… Like Graham had heard me? I'd have blown our cover, damn.

"Yeah… my bad."

"Good, now answer my question." Regina snaps.

I frown and look back into her eyes. "What question?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Do you know why we're here?" she repeats.

"Not really, no." I answer gripping her hands that are fisting my collar and taking her hands off.

She smiles at me before putting her hands in my hair as an answer to my question. Oh no… this is another bathroom situation… Except this time I'm the one that is gonna be marked I bet. But we're in school and I'd rather not be known as the slut that had sex in the Janitor's closet. "Wait, I have to go to the bathroom," I lie, trying to push past her.

"Pee your pants." She said pressing me back on to the ladder again. She is going to punish me before anyone else sees me. She's Regina Mills, and she has a reputation to maintain. Still… I'm her girlfriend now. If I let her do whatever she wants, I don't actually deserve her. I would be nothing but a lap dog, a toy. I am no one's plaything. I am her partner, nothing more, nothing less.

"Regina, Let me go." I say pushing back.

"No." She pushes me back. We fight a bit, this has become our thing, just before it gets really heated and we look as though we've had a hot make out session. I bet from the outside we look really hot.

Regina is trying to pin me down so she can jam her hands in my hair, and all that other stuff to make me look thoroughly fucked. I don't want to be the the slutty girlfriend. I would feel cheap if she were really my girlfriend. It's one thing to do it at the restaurant. But this is school. Everyone will see it. But the more I resist, the more violent Regina gets.

I know this because she is losing patience with me. She wants me to do everything she says when she says it, but if she wants to be my girlfriend, she needs to realize that we're not always going to do things her way. At least not without a fight.

"Hold still!" Regina growls. Ha… I think not.

I smirk a little and push her off. She falls backward on to the equipment trolley knocking a few cleaning supplies down when she hits it. Her eyes widen and she retaliates by pulling me with her. We fall to the ground and she flips us over so that she is on top. She unbuttons my jeans and begins to tug my pants off. "What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, bucking my hips against her trying to get her off me, and reaching for her hands.

"Taking your pants off." She said losing her patience and magicking them off when she saw they were just too tight. She's breathing heavily, as if we had really been messing around. There's sweat on her forehead and neck, making her hair stick to her skin. I'm pretty sure I look the same, if not worse; but I'm still proud that I made her break a sweat. But then it hits me, I'm in my underwear.

"Why did you take my pants off?" I ask as she moves her arm so that my leg is hitched over her shoulder and she leans on me and my legs are split. "Oh shit!" I moan at the pain she is causing.

Regina gave me a sadistic smile. "Excellent." she murmurs before pressing down at my leg straightening it up making me split. "Still think I'm a freak?"

 _Now more than ever_. I think to myself. I had tears come to my eyes as she stretched me. I'm sure my face is ketchup red right now, not that she is paying attention to me. Using her free hand, she wraps my arms around her and leans down some more she seems to be enjoying the torture.

I bite my lower lip trying to keep from crying out. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. "Your safe word is you're a goddess."

"Wh-what?" I gasp.

"Tell me I'm a goddess." She says. "Trust me you're gonna want a safe word."

How did I end up with a psycho girlfriend? "You're a bitch."

"Fine," She said and stretches me some more.

" _Fuuuuuck…_ " I whispers.

"A little louder, Dear." She whispers in my ear.

"Regina!' I says, it comes out more of a whimper. I push her shoulder and try to pull my leg out of her grasp.

She moans a little. "That sounds so good... Say it… You're a goddess." She grunts holding me securely and I swear she is putting a little magic into this.

"Oh fuck…" I say a little louder.

"Say it loud." she says. "Add one of your colorful curses to it. And My name... I love the way it sounds."

I glare at her. Really? She grins and I get a bit more pressure and I feel as though I ma getting split in half. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes tightly. "Ow," I cry out, but Regina cuts off my protest with her lips on mine. I expect more pain, but she doesn't kiss me roughly, instead I get this gentle whole body warming kiss. This pleasure with this pain confused the circuitry of my body and I actually let down a little. So now I was embarrassed to top it off.

"Try to sound like you're enjoying this…" She hisses into my ear.

little did she know I was enjoying this. I screwed my eyes shut tight and bit my lip to keep from moaning out, because now her body was directly on top of a very sensitive area and I really wanted to cry. But I didn't.

I guess she takes my silence as an act of defiance, which it is, because she reaches her hand up and grabs the heel of my foot and pushes it all the way to the floor. "Oh god!" I gasped as she straightened my leg all the way out.

"You are so flexible Emma." She says, her hips flush against my crotch and I cannot take much more of this torture. I begin to shake; my breathing changing from slow and steady to quick and gaspy. I reached out to push her hips away, but she ground them into me some more and I swear she knows what this is doing to me.

She shifted and let my leg down and I breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't break me. but then she grabbed my other leg. Oh no… my not so flexible leg and I can't help but cry out when she gets that one onto her shoulder. I don't want to give in to her, but… " OH FUCK ME!" I scream when Regina abruptly straightens my knees.

She laughs at me and I snap my eyes open and glare at her. I understand I can end this if I want to. I do. I know that I can make her stop by just calling her a goddess. But she is hurting me. This isn't right. This is abusive and I can't believe she would be this freaking sadistic.

I start shaking and shallow breathing again. She kisses me. again. Fuck… Fuck… that feels good. I turn my head and she leans in even more. I make this weird noise. it's somewhere between a slow moan and a dry sob and it's pretty loud. "Nice, " Regina whispers.

God she's such a freak. I wasn't cooperating… though I swear if I had heard her make that noise… well. I'm not gay, but I'd be gay that moment. She kisses me again, and I snap at her. I bite her lips in retaliation drawing a little blood. "Shit Emma!" Regina moans, her hips pressing against my center on reflex. Now she looks like she wants to get off me and she grits her teeth in concentration.

She pushes my foot all the way back in her attempt to move her hips away from me. "OH MY GOD, Regina You're a Fucking Goddess." I screamed. she got off of me immediately and turned away from me. I didn't care though, because I didn't' think I'd ever be able to walk again. I guess that was the point. She wanted me to walk funny. she is such a freak.

"Took you long enough." Regina sighed taking deep breaths not looking at me. She almost sounded proud. She turns to me and cradles me gently. I sag against her laying my head n her shoulder. I can't help it. She's holding me and rubbing my back. In the back of my mind I remember she just hurt me, but right now she's making me feel so good. I know… there is something seriously wrong with me.

"So what'd you learn about calling me such names in public?" Regina asks after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I learned that I was right, you are a freak." I answered immediately.

"Okay, I guess we go again." Regina grunts before pacing her hand on the back of my left knee.

"No more, Mami please." I plead. oh god please, no more. She didn't get a chance to make good on that threat however, because there was a knock on the door.

"Hurry Emma, put your pants on!" Regina hisses. She is a bit loud which means she probably wanted to be heard. All well and good but I can't do it. I can't move the bottom half of my body.

"I need a little help." I tell her. She glares at me. "Please," I beg making sure my whine is as weak and pathetic as possible. There's another knock on the door, a little bit more urgent this time.

"Just give us a second." Regina yells back before magicking my pants on and pulling me up on my feet. I wince. Sweet Jesus… I'm gonna have to walk like I have been riding a horse for two weeks straight.

Regina moves the trolley from the door, while I lean against the ladder. Once the door is opened, I gasp. Because everyone in school seems to be waiting in the hall; but mostly Ruby and Graham, as well as The Principal and Mr. Hopper are the ones with front row seats.

Regina walks out, cool and collected. I hobble out behind her, trying my best to walk normally, but failing miserably.

"You… Broke her…" Ruby gasps, and when Regina sends a glare her way, she backed off. I am royally embarrassed. Their beloved princess and savior turned out by the Queen of Heart's daughter.

"Regina," Mr. Hopper pauses trying to find the right words. "I hardly think that was appropriate behavior on school grounds."

"Is that all you have to say?" The principal said. "It takes two you know." He looked at both of us. "The two of you... follow me to my office." Regina rolls her eyes and kisses me on the mouth before we headed toward the office.

Once we make it to his office, he tells us to have a seat, which we do, on the couch next to each other, where Regina wraps a possessive arm around my shoulders. The principal glares at her and she lets go of me.

All is quiet and I realize he is just looking at us waiting for one of us to speak. We say nothing. Well I don't because I don't know what I'm supposed to say. 'I'm sorry for fucking my girlfriend in the janitor's closet, please don't expel me," yeah, highly unlikely.

"I am going to assume you know that student copulation is prohibited on school grounds." He says. "And you understand that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He directs that last part at me. I looked at Regina's glaring visage and wonder if she has done this before. or if they heard my pain. I nod my head.

"You do understand that if another student forces you-"

"Regina didn't force me!" I spoke up forgetting to be embarrassed. "She's my girlfriend."

The principal looks at me skeptically; but then he lets me off with a warning. "It's your first offence Miss Swan, may it be your last. You are dismissed."

I look at Regina who is busily examining her fingernails. I touch her shoulder and in a bold stroke I kiss her softly. Every other kiss had been initiated by her. This time, however, she was in the receiving end. She was taken aback. Her gaze softened and she almost looked sorry she'd hurt me.

But I didn't get in trouble. I smile as I shut the Principals door behind me.

I'm in such a good mood that I practically skip to my next class. Of course, I'm so busy counting my blessings that I end up bumping into another hard body. A hot one… Killian Jones. Fuck! He is perfection. "You're Emma right?" He smiles

I laugh like an idiot. He knows my name? How does he know my name? Duh I'm the savior… I forgot. "Yep, that's me," I smile back.

"You got a pen and paper?" He asks. I frown a little but dig in my bag to get them for him. "I'm having a party at my place tonight, You should swing by Swan. Bring your girlfriend if you want." He says as he scribbles his address down. Once he hands me my stuff, as well as his info, he winks and walks away.

I smile all the way to class. Once I sit at my desk I pull out my phone and Text Regina.

 **Me: Going to a party tonight. Wanna come?**

 _ **Evil Queen: Where?**_

 **Me: Killian's!**

 _ **Evil Queen: NO, and you're not going either.**_

 **Me: What the hell? Why not? You want to go out or something?**

 _ **Evil Queen: No**_

 **Me: So why am I on lock-down?**

 _ **Evil Queen: Because I said so.**_

I chuckled out loud. This chick has some nerve. "Miss Swan, Is there something you want to share with us?" The teacher asked.

I shook my head. "No Ma'am… sorry."

"Put the phone away." She said in a bored tone.

I lowered my phone to my lap and replied.

 **Me: Fine, I'll see if Ruby will come with me. Because I'm GOING!**

 _ **Evil Queen: Fine. Go.**_

 **Me: I will.**

 _ **Evil Queen: Have Fun**_

 **Me: I will**

 _ **Evil Queen: Make sure you can handle the consequences.**_

 **Me: I will**

Wait… what?

 **Me: What consequences, Mami?**

 _ **Evil Queen: I like it when you call me that**_ _._

I smile at the text. There is a good chance she is being sarcastic, but I don't think she is. I notice that she changes just a little when I call her that. I better not overuse it. I need all the help I can get dating this girl.

* * *

 **{~~~O~~~}**

* * *

"Emma, you have a visitor!" My dad yells, and judging by his voice I can tell he doesn't approve of said visitor. I frown and pull out my phone so I can see what time it is. It's only seven. I shouldn't have a visitor. It can't be Ruby, cause she bailed on the party to help Granny at the diner.

I don't' think that Graham would come to my place, and Regina… well she did say she wanted to come home with me today. Aw man, I haven't told my parents about my girlfriend yet.

I dash out of my room and down the stairs only to freeze on the second to last step. Standing next to my father is Neal. He's my visitor. Upon seeing him my first thought isn't one of disgust. It's one of anxiety mixed with fear. Regina is going to murder me for letting him inside. I'm not even the one who did it, but I know she will know. "What are you doing here?" I yell at him. I don't mean to. I know it's not his fault my girlfriend is crazy, but he knows she hates him. Why would he risk coming to my house?

"Wait, you didn't invite him?" my dad asks, his voice full of relief. He doesn't even give me time to answer before he grabs Neal by the upper arm and starts pulling him toward the door. Needless to say, my father doesn't like Neal much.

"Dad." I groan.

"What Em." He answers absently still pulling Neal toward the door. I walk over to them not really stopping dad from throwing him out. In the end I just shut up and let daddy do what he intended. It's nice having a daddy to take care of those things for me.

Dad opens the door and there in the doorway, with her hand poised as if she's about to knock, is my slack-jawed girlfriend. Well I'm fucked. "Regina?" I say wearily.

At the sound of my voice, her mouth snaps shut and her eyes harden. "What. Is. He. Doing. Here!?"

I flinch. I hate it when she breaks her sentences up like that. I always feel like I am going to get punished. I already got punished today.

Neal flinches as well. I can tell the sight is amusing to my dad, because he pushes Neal toward Regina; probably hoping she'd hurt him in some kind of fway. It seems he's instinctively picked up on the fact that Regina would like nothing better than to skin my ex-boyfriend alive; and I'd bet my life my dad would be willing to turn a blind eye to that particular crime. Cop or no cop.

"Dear, you better start talking." Regina demands through clenched teeth.

My eyes widen a little and I look to my father to see if he heard what she just called me. He did.

"Dear?" He inquires, sending an unreadable look my way.

"I… um…" I stutter. Fuck… Now I had to come out… I didn't want to do it like this. I never wanted to do it now I was outed in front of my ex.

"You didn't tell your family?" Regina inquired almost forgetting Neal. She was angrier now. Neal sends a triumphant smile my way; which is a mistake on his part as Regina is standing right in front of him. She reaches up and grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks downward. Hard.

"Ow!" Neal cries out. Poor guy doesn't know what hit him. One second he's smiling back at me, and the next he's down on both knees in front of my girlfriend who still has a good chunk of his hair in her hands.

Regina stoops a little so she is at eye level with him and gives him one of the most terrifying glares I've ever seen. "Leave." She growls. Her voice is incredibly low, but he hears her just fine. He literally runs away when she releases him.

My dad lets out a whistle and a chuckle. I'm glad he found that so funny because I sure as heck didn't. That was downright terrifying to witness, and it made me realize something. I've never seen Regina truly pissed off. I thought I had, but I was wrong. I hope she never looks at me that way.

"You gonna introduce your friend, Emma?" My dad asks, elbowing me in my rib. He likes her in spite of himself. He knows who she is, She knows who he is. But they have never met in this capacity. Hopefully he will still like her when he learns that were. "Together".

"Dad, You know Regina Mills," I sigh. "She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" He frowns giving me this sideways look and arched a brow. "A Girl that's a friend or your _Girlfriend_?"

I nearly roll my eyes. "The second one." I answer.

"It's not just a phase?"

I sigh. I'm not gay. It's gonna seem like a phase when she finally breaks up with me and I start dating guys again. "No dad."

"You… Like girls." He asks for clarification again.

I bite my lip trying to answer as truthfully as I could. "I like, Regina." I shrug hopeful that that is enough of an explanation.

He lets out a breath and sighs a . "Thank God…" What? "I just got you back I am not ready to have to fight the boys off and worry that maybe that boy was not too respectful of you."

I glance at Regina, she is still standing in the doorway, probably too afraid to come inside now. "Dad, what are you doing?" I hiss.

He grabs my face and kisses my forehead. Crap. "She… can't get you pregnant."

Oh god how embarrassing. Regina shifted a little at the door She bit her lower lip and looked down at the floor. She seemed to be looking for a way out of this, but my dad continued his embarrassing little rant. Then he grabs me into a very big hug and gives me a twirl like I'm five years old.

As soon as he sets me down, he grins at me and Regina. I don't know why, but I feel the need to burst his bubble. "Regina… Can't your magic make me pregnant?" I ask

Regina takes in a sharp breath and chokes on it. She coughs uncontrollably and I smirk patting her back. "It can't can it?" Dad asked panicked.

"Relax dad!" I say and lead Regina into the house.

"Um, I only came to talk to you." Regina said. "Come out front for a while?"

"Uh oh… sounds like trouble in paradise…"

"Dad!" I said and Regina and I walked outside. She walked ahead of me and I caught myself staring at what she was wearing. She looked good. She always looked good but she looked exceptionally hot tonight and I wondered if it had been the conversation I had been having with dad or if it were the real feeling I had toward my girlfriend. I wonder how much she would mind if I did touch her... She is my girlfriend after all.

"I'm sorry." She says turning to face me.

"Why are you apologizing." I ask

"Because I want you to listen to me." She answered. "I don't want you going to Killian's party."

"Why?"

"Just, don't okay?"

"You can't tell me what to do." I argue back.

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"Yes… my girlfriend, not My wife… nor my mother." I turned away from her. "I'm gonna go get ready."

Then I was hit in the back… with, I don't know a spell? I felt myself getting bloated every second. My jeans and the rest of my clothes were getting tighter and tighter. "Have fun at your Party Emma." she said and walked away from me.

I can't even. I barely made it into the house before my buttons burst and I was nearly exposed. I don't even know how Graham dealt with that for so long. She broke up with him? Graham's a punk I don't know how much longer I can put up with that.

* * *

 **Regina**

* * *

I am grounded for the rest of the weekend. The principal called mother up at work and told her of my little escapade with Emma in the Janitor's closet, and to appease my father she grounded me. The only reason it was only for the weekend it was because I explained to her that it was a reuse. That I knew that Graham had been at the other side of the door listening and that I had miscalculated the rest of the school's interest in my tawdry affair.

She also took away the rights to my car for the rest of the week, therefore forcing me to ride with Zelena. I hated when she drove, so I had Emma pick me up instead. Well… at first the girl had the nerve to say no to me. No… as in the letter N followed by the letter O.

She actually said that to me. To say that I was beyond enraged was an understatement. I was livid. Who the hell did she think she was? And even if she was someone who could defy me, without dire consequences, didn't I just have a talk with her about being my girlfriend ALL the time? She SHOULD want to come and get me. She should want to be with me as often as possible. If she didn't have a car, I'd understand. If she were too sick to get out of bed… Fine. Then I remembered the Hex I sent her way last Friday night to keep her from going to Killian's party.

Shit.

So I blackmailed her. I threatened to tell her parents what had happened in the Janitor's closet last Friday. My parents knew, so it was only fair. I mean Emma only got off with a simple warning.

"Wake up Reggie, your Girlfriend is here." Zelena says hitting me with my pillow. "She says that if you're not down there within the next ten minutes she will leave you here."

I turned and was surprised at how late I am waking up. I'm usually up hours before Emma. I resent having no time at all to ready myself. I hop off my bed and wave my hand as I head toward the bathroom to brush my teeth. I am fully dressed as I stand in front of the mirror.

I look at my hair as I brush my teeth, and run my fingers through my hair, Magic coursing through my fingers. My hair is done flawlessly. Five minutes, and I was done.

When I walk outside, Zelena is talking with Emma. Not good. "Let's go, Emma!" I call heading toward the passenger side. She ignores me completely. I mean she doesn't even look up to scowl at me.

I narrow my eyes waiting for her to unlock the door to her dreadful Yellow vehicle. She continues to ignore me. My sister flirts with her shamelessly in front of me. Flirts. She was my girlfriend. Zelena never did that with Graham. In fact she despised him. I walk around to my sister and pull her by the collar. "Zelena I swear to god…"

"Regina, let her go." Emma says while tugging on my arm trying to free my sister. I'm not done with Zelena. I smirk at her then turn back to my sister. "Get your own girlfriend Zee." I said and pushed her away.

Emma's smile turns into a frown as she gets back into the car and unlocking the door for me to get inside. She doesn't say a word to me. Not one. I get in on the passenger side, slam my door shut, and stare out of the window. "Seatbelt." Emma commands. I glare at her.

She reaches over me and grabs the seatbelt for me. "Emma…"

"Not moving until you do. Either you do it or you get out of my car."

I concede and she picks up a coffee cup. "Here," she says handing it to me. It's exactly what I need, so I don't question it in the least. I just grab the cup out of her hand and start sipping. It's so good, made just the way I like it.

She begins to drive off, ignoring me completely. It feels as if she doesn't even realize I'm in the car with her. I keep my mouth shut. I know what she is doing. She wants me to crack. She wants me to get so irritated by the fact that she is ignoring me that I tell her to stop. I demand her to talk to me, but I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to me.

Her phone buzzes, and I get pissed off. I can't help it. Even if I wasn't in a cranky mood already, I'd still be pissed. It's too early in the morning for anyone to be texting my girlfriend. Who the hell is texting her anyway? She waits until she gets to a stoplight to check the text. She quickly responds and begins to drive again.

'Who was that?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me.

"Lily." She answers shortly.

I was actually expecting her to either ignore me or tell me it was none of my business. But getting an honest answer from her doesn't make me feel better in the least. Not when her answer is _Lily_.

"The one that betrayed you? Neal's girlfriend?" I frown.

"Yup, Lily Paige." She answered.

"What does she want this early in the morning?' I ask.

"Not you." She barely looks at me as she responds. I roll my eyes and stare out the window again. I can tell it's going to be another bad day at school.

I am absolutely right, of course. The second we enter the school, the whispers start. But that's not the bad part. In fact, that's the highlight of my day so far. I like it when people are talking about me. Whether the gossip is good or bad, matters not. The fact that they are whispering about what I did with my girlfriend in the janitor's closet… good gossip.

The bad part happens as soon as Emma gets to her locker. That damned Killian Jones shows up out of nowhere and starts talking to her. I throw everything into my locker and pull out what I need for homeroom quickly before walking up to Emma. I missed a lot of what was said between them, but I hear enough to know he invited her to another one of his idiot infused parties.

I wrap an arm around Emma's waist possessively, she's still ignoring me so she doesn't look over at me. Not even to see who just put their hands on her. "Hey, Regina." Killian greets me with one of his lascivious winks.

"Bye Pirate." I greet back.

He gives me a small smirk before walking away. I hate that guy. Emma slams her locker door shut, startling me. Then she walks away, she doesn't even tell me I was out of line. She doesn't look at me. She just… walks away.

So now I'm Incredibly frustrated. I start to go after her but then I hear my name. I groan and turn around. It's Graham, and he's got that we need to talk face on. We don't need to talk. There is nothing to say right now.

"You're not going to walk me to all of my classes again are you? Seriously, my girlfriend's already angry at me." I pinch the bridge of my nose and pray for patience because this is Graham; the guy I am trying to get back, and the reason I'm dating Emma in the first place. So I have no idea why I'm feeling so irritable around him.

"Well can you blame her?" I frown at him, He knows about the hex? "Look, Regina. I don't know how you got Emma to date you." I roll my eyes and grab on to my forehead, as if that will keep my brain from exploding. I can't believe he's on this again. "But I figured if she really wanted out, she'd find a way. Then Friday, I realized that whatever you have on her has to be so bad that she can't get out, considering she's still pretending to be your girlfriend even after whatever you did to her in that closet."

"Graham-," I interrupt, but he cuts me off.

"Regina… you really hurt her. You can't do that to people." Denial. Dude's in serious, serious, denial. This is gonna be my least favorite stage.

"God Graham, get over yourself. I didn't hurt her okay? I fucked her!" I hiss exasperatedly.

"You expect me to believe that?" He scoffs.

I don't answer him. I just push past him and start walking to class. I don't need this.

"Regina," he calls. "We're gonna finish this talk sooner or later."

"Later!" I yell back over my shoulder walking even faster trying to get to Drama before he rolls in there. At this point I think my day can get any worse.

It does.

Four hours later, I find myself sitting with Ruby and Graham. Naturally I am expecting Emma to sit next to me so she can eat off of my plate. But she doesn't she is sitting next to Ruby, and she's bought her own lunch.

Okay, I get it she is mad at me so I shouldn't be too surprised; but since she's been giving me the silent treatment all day, I was kind of expecting her to be silent at the lunch table too… She's not.

She's her old irritating self… with everyone but me. She doesn't talk to me. She doesn't look at me. It's like I don't exist for her. What's worse? I let her treat me that way. I refuse to acknowledge the fact that she is doing it. Especially in front of an audience. I'd rather it seemed I'm not bothered by her silent treatment.

I pull out my phone and plug in my ear buds. Everyone knows not to talk to me when I'm listening to my music. It won't seem odd that Emma is not talking to me if no one is talking to me, right?

It doesn't stop Graham from messing with me. I'm two songs in when he pulls an ear bud out of my ear. "What!" I snap.

"I said, what's going on with you two?" He smiles while pointing from me to Emma.

Emma turns her attention from Ruby to Graham. Apparently she didn't hear him ask that the first time either. "Mind your own business." I glare before shoving my earbud back in.

"Emma?" I hear him question and I snatch my earbuds out.

"Leave her alone," I growl. But of course Emma ignores my attempt to keep our little fight between the two of us.

"What do you mean?" She asks Graham.

"I mean, you haven't said anything to Regina all day. Did you guys break up over the weekend?" he chuckles pretending to be joking.

Ruby frowns as she contemplates Graham's observation. It seems she hadn't really noticed anything was different between me and Emma. Wow. But I suppose Ruby just didn't know her well enough yet.

"No," Emma says as she stabs her salad with her fork. "I'm just mad at her right now."

"Mad?" Graham patronizes. "Why? Did she get you in trouble with the closet stunt Friday?"

Emma frowns. "What closet- Oh!" her eyes widen, as she realizes what he was referring to and she surreptitiously checks her surroundings before hissing, "Don't talk about that! If My mom finds out… "

"She works on the Elementary side…" Ruby said

"God I'm so glad I haven't heard about it yet." Emma said covering her face with her hands. Graham looks confused. Serves him right. He was so sure Emma was mad about the "closet stunt" as he called it. The fact that she didn't even know what the heck he was initially talking about means there was no way she was upset over that. but he recovers quickly. " So how come you're mad at her?" He asks point blank.

"It's none of your business." I hiss.

"She hexed me." Emma answers.

"It's none of his business." I glare at her. She ignores me. No surprise there.

"What? Why?" Ruby asks.

"It's none of her business either." I continue to glare at her, even though she is absolutely refusing to look at me, I know she can feel my gaze on her.

"Because she didn't want me to go to Killian's Party on Friday." Emma decides to answer anyway.

"Nice, Regina." Graham said.

'Shut up." I stated stabbing my salad violently.

"Em, Granny is putting up the Sunday bar today, want to come over?" Ruby said pulling my girlfriend's attention back to her.

"Yes!" Emma said her eyes lighting up. "Graham You in?"

He smiles. "Yeah I think so."

Emma smiles at him. "What time should we come?" She said turning back to Ruby and I realized I was not being invited. Well I was coming Regardless.

"5:30 good?" Ruby asked

"Dear, I thought you were saving up." She was supposed to give me her lunch and allowance money for the next two months… where was she getting this money to buy herself lunch and ice cream.

"I have some birthday money saved up." Emma answered. Right… We didn't cover money on the side in that agreement. I suppose I can allow it. but wait. I narrowed my eyes. She was lying.

"Nah This is free to my friends." Ruby answered.

"Wait… Your birthday was like five months ago." I said.

"You know my birthday?" Emma says in shock.

"Of course I do… you're the savior." I said.

"You don't know my birthday." Graham frowns at me.

"What? Yes I do!" I answer quickly. Too quickly.

"Then when is it?" He seems to be a bit angry and I can't really blame him. I'm just now realizing that I didn't know his birthday.

"I know the month." I snap before gathering my stuff and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Graham asks obviously wanting to talk more about the fact that I had been dating him forever and didn't know his birthday, while I have been dating Emma for a little more than a week and I know hers. But that I was part of our assignment a couple of weeks ago. I had to learn her birthday. I couldn't be her and not know it.

"Your birthday is not my issue anymore Graham." I hiss at him before making my way toward my girlfriend. I straddle her lap so that she has no choice but to pay attention to me. "Don't forget. I get out of detention at four." I say reminding her that she is my ride before leaning in for a quick kiss. She snaps her head back ducking my lips.

"I'm still mad at you." She scowls. I roll my eyes playing off the irritation of being rejected in front of everyone.

"No tongue then." I shrug and lean in again. Truthfully, I have never put my tongue in her mouth before. She's my girlfriend, sure but first and foremost this is an act. There is no tongue needed when kissing her.

"Regina…" Emma protests. Leaning back even more.

I let out a frustrated growl. "When are you gonna not be mad at me anymore?" I snap impatiently.

"When you apologize for hexing me!" She fires back.

I snort, "That's not gonna happen."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Four o'clock." I say one last reminder of what time to pick me up from detention. I slip off of her lap.

"Whatever." Emma says and turns back to Ruby.

* * *

 **{~~~O~~~}**

* * *

Emma seems to have regrouped since lunch. It's like she's realized that she had stopped ignoring me and she needs to get back to that. She came back to school that afternoon, to get me and waited for me to get in the car. when I greeted her, she didn't so much as twitch an eyebrow. Then she was driving away.

I did my best to get her to talk to me. I insulted her driving, her music, the smell of her car. Nothing. Not even a sigh of exasperation. Do you know how that feels? To be ignored in such a drastic way? It feels like… Like… well for lack of a better word, shit. It feels like you don't matter. I matter damn it!

I fume silently, staring out of my window. I'm not going to let Emma get to me. I'm not going to let her silence break me. I don't break once Emma gets to my house, I lie to her. "Come inside a minute, my Father would like to have a word with you." I tell her.

She unbuckles and heads toward my door without questioning me in the slightest. Not just 'cause she is not talking to me, but probably because she thinks that he wants to talk to her about what happened on Friday.

I unlock the door and head toward my room. "He'll be here soon." I call over my shoulder.

Truth is, Daddy wouldn't be home for about Twenty minutes. By the time she gets there Emma will have to head straight to Granny's in order to make it by 5:30 then I'll just hop in the car and go with her. I was going, and I knew she wouldn't come back to get me if she had gone home.

To my surprise, Emma follows me up to my room. I expected her to sit out in the sitting room, and wait for Daddy. I don't say anything about it to her though. It's not like I'll get a response. Emma walks over to my bed and makes herself comfortable. Too comfortable. she sits on my pillow. I don't want Emma butt on my pillow.

"Get off!" I yell at her. She ignores me.

I walk up to her but as I get in front of her she pulls out her phone and gives it her full attention ignoring me yet again. I snatch my pillow from underneath her. She barely blinks. She most definitely doesn't look up from her phone. I'm nothing.

I can't take this anymore. I don't' know what possesses me to do it. Perhaps I want to be in a position where she can't ignore me, Where she has to acknowledge my existence, but I plop on to her lap again, straddling her. "Stop ignoring me." I command.

"I'm still mad at you." She deadpans.

I scowl back at her. So what if I didn't let her go to a stupid party. That's not my fault. It's hers. I cared enough about her not to let her go to that lecherous pirate's party.

The sound of Emma tapping away at her screen is what brings me back to the present. She's ignoring me again. How can anyone ignore a lap full of Regina? It was time to switch tactics. I sigh. "Emma, you're a nice girl…" She looks up at me I've never really complimented her before, but this isn't just a compliment. I needed to explain myself. "And Killian, he's not a very nice guy." Ugh. "Do you understand what I mean?"

Emma stares back at me, a disturbing and calculating stare. Then she shrugs. "Okay." she says before turning back to her phone.

"Okay what?" I Scowl.

"Okay." She shrugs again. "Killian is a pirate, I'll stay away from him." she got it. She got what I was trying to say, yet she's still mad at me. why is she still mad?

Right… I didn't apologize. Well I'm not going to. Not that I would get a chance to, because Zelena breezed into the room.

"What do you want Zee…" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Daddy sent me in here." she said casually plopping down on the bed beside us.

"Why?" I ask as if she were a child.

"Cock blocking duty." she says while cocking her head to the side and staring at us pointedly.

Emma grinned at my big sister quirking a brow. leaning back on her fore arms and lifting her hips a little. This is when I realize I am still straddling my girlfriend.

I don't move however, "Go find something else to do." I say allowing my eyes to roam Emma's upper body.

"Nah… Duty calls."

"Your dad wanted to talk to me right?" Emma asks pushing me off of her lap, and I remember that lie. She can't wait to get out of here, and neither can I.

"He's downstairs with a client." Zee answers.

"Okay," Emma hops up and practically runs downstairs. I follow after her and Zelena follows close behind.

"Emma, I lied to you, " I say as soon as we're in the presence of Daddy and a man I've never seen before. "Daddy didn't want to talk to you." I smirk.

Emma shrugged. "I didn't think so."

That surprises me. "So why did you stay?" I frown. She smiles at me. The first time today, yet it makes me feel a bit wary. I don't like it.

"Mr. Mills?" She says, interrupting Daddy's meeting and I nearly had a coronary. That doesn't happen in this house.

"Oh, Miss Swan! Allen these are my daughters, Regina and Zelena. and you know the savior of course, she's Regina's girlfriend."

"A pleasure," Allen says, and gives a wave. I try ignore him, as the way his eyes linger on me and Emma creep me out. Disgusting.

"I'm Sorry to bother you Sir, I just wanted to Apologize for Friday and I wanted to know if Regina and Zelena could come to Granny's to meet some friends to try the new ice cream bar there."

"What?" I ask looking at Zelena hoping she would refuse to come. Zelena smiled never refusing an opportunity to get on my nerves.

"Of course not," He says and pulls out a fifty dollar bill from his wallet and hands it to Emma. "In fact, make it My treat." Emma blushes, actually blushes and stammers her thanks and heads to the door.

Daddy looked at me and smiled. "Keep her." He mouths to me on our way out. I sigh. Yeah… if only she were gay daddy.

Five minutes later, we're at Granny's. I'm the first out of the car, followed by Zelena. She all but runs up to Emma. I narrow my eyes when I see her whispering in Emma's ear. What could she possibly have to say to her? Which reminds me… What the heck had they been talking about this morning?

Then I see Emma's eyebrow dip and she chuckles. "Really?" She says

I have no idea what the hell that means, and it makes even less sense when Emma Turns around and gives Zelena a piggy back ride. What on earth? Emma walks past me as if it were normal to piggyback a fully grown woman. Not even bothering to Explain. Not that I expected her to. She still was mad at me after all.

"Hey Emma and Regina." Ruby said from behind the counter. "Zelena…"

"told you." Zelena mumbled at Emma.

At the bar, Graham waits for us, the gang is all there. We're inside and Emma is still carrying Zelena around. and I'm beginning to dislike that situation. "Zee get off my girlfriend."

"Why?" Zelena said feigning innocence. She isn't that innocent, and I am definitely aware that Emma's got her arms hooked beneath Zelena's teenage knees, and Zelena's got her teenage breasts pressed against my girlfriend's back; her teenage thighs wrapped around my girlfriend's waist; and let's not forget to mention the fact that Zelina's got her teenage vagina on my girlfriends lower back. To make matters worse, it's been slowly making its way down to Emma's ass because Zelena is heavy and slipping.

Emma stops at the door, then gives a bit of a bounce to get Zelena situated, situated. Zee giggles. Her filthy little clitty was probably stimulated by such movement, and I have had more than enough of that.

"Get off Zee!" I say smacking Zelena's butt so hard it makes Emma stumble a little. Zelena does get off and shoves me back.

"That Hurt!" Zelena says.

She knows She is in trouble and runs behind Graham. I'm going to get her. There should be some repercussions. "Regina stop." Graham commands, putting a hand on my chest.

"She pushed me!" I say

"You hit her!" He tells me.

"She had her body all over my girlfriend!" I said again.

"Your girlfriend likes me better." She says. I reach for her again.

"There is no horsing around inside my diner!" Granny's voice boomed over us. My face heats as I have been acting childishly.

I look over at Emma, she's giving me a cool look. Her eyes moving between me and Graham. I feel Graham snatch his hand back. I looked down to my chest where his hand had been. Serves her right, she had crossed the line with my sister as well.

Emma was mine. I needed to let everyone see that. "Give me your hand." I command.

To my surprise, Emma hands it over immediately. Even while everyone of our friends shouts, "No Emma, don't!"

She Jumps then looks at her hand; at our entwined hands. "Can you let me go now?" She asks.

"No."

"I don't want to hold your hand, I'm still mad at you." She says softly.

I smirk. "So?" I ask walking her up to the counter. Emma tries to pull her hand out of mine but she can't I have a strong grip. I hold it all the way through ordering our food. She is in the middle of a conversation with Zelena and Ruby, as I reach into her back pocket to get the money Daddy had given her before.

Her breath hitches when I purposely grip her rear. Then she bites her lip. I know that look. I lean in closer, pressing my front flush against her side letting my hand linger on her body. "You wanna kiss me, don't you." I smirk.

"Gross." Zelena rolls her eyes. I glare at my sister.

"I'm still mad at you." Emma claims, her voice taking on a richer sound at a lower octave, a lot less challenging and more sultry. I lean in to claim her lips. "I'll bite." she warns, she's flirting back.

"I like that." I whisper and move in to kiss her.

Someone clears their throat interrupting us. We turned our head and there was Granny. Though I can't blame her for interrupting because she was just waiting for the money we owe, but at the same time, this place was not in the middle of dinner rush.

"Here." I say, Thrusting the money at her.

I turn to the booth and I sit on one side of the booth Emma sandwiched between Zelena and I, Graham across from me with Ruby next to him. It was like Lunch again, Except now Zelena was there flirting with her. I just couldn't take anymore non existence. I Touched her shoulder to catch her attention. she continued to ignore me. So I leaned my head onto her shoulder and whispered at her. She moved her head covering my mouth from view. "I'm sorry, okay? Maybe I'm not sorry I kept you from going to Killian's stupid party, but I probably should have talked to you instead of Hex you. Okay?"

She pulls back from me and stares for a long time. "Wow." She whispered

"What?"

"You apologized." She said a bit in shock.

"Yeah." I say. I swear the whole world faded away, and I couldn't wait for that kiss… I leaned forward and claimed her lips Still no tongue, but I nearly lost my mind.

When I emerge from my bubble, Neal and Lily walk into the diner. He hasn't spotted us, and she hasn't seen him. So I don't think he knew she was coming, but still, the sight of him just makes me angry. Even more so than usual.

I take a deep breath and run my fingers through Emma's long blonde hair She looks over at me and smiles. Finally the Idiot spots our table and they come over.

"Hi Emma," Neal says.

"Hey, Neal." Emma says tensely. "You already know my girlfriend. These are our friends." Emma introduces everyone at the table, and I tell myself she is just in a good mood because I apologized.

I nuzzle at her neck as she talks pleasantly with Neal. She moans slightly. "Mami, I need you to hold on a sec… I …" another moan slipped out, and I peeked at Ruby and Zelena as they blushed. The two exes didn't really know what to say.

"Let's get out of here." I murmured, I wanted out of this stifling situation. I hated her ex and that was all there was.

"Regina, no… that would be rude, we came to be with our friends." She said.

"Yes, but then your Ex and your other friend there showed up and ruined it all." I answer.

Neal cleared his throat, " So, uh… it was nice seeing you Emma. We should be heading home..." He gestures toward Lily.

Emma nods her goodbyes and turns her attention back to us.

* * *

 **There you have it folks, and the G!P should probably be clear to you by now, but like I said you can always ask me if you really need the spoiler. Like always leave a review in the little box below, because if anything else, your reviews will guilt me into sitting through some pain to get the chapters out to you. Till next time, much love!~S.K.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hiiiiii... it's been a little while. I am feeling tons better, though I have been working on this chapter for like two weeks between work and headaches (I have 5 jobs... and three kids) I hope you enjoy this... 12,420 word chapter yeah... you read that right. longest chapter I have EVER written. I did some great modifications from the originals, which is why I took me longer than I wanted. I want to mash two stories up so I have to make them match up.  
**

* * *

 **Closer Still**

* * *

 **Emma**

* * *

I have discovered that coffee is the way to soothe my girlfriend's savage beast. All I have to do is shove a cup of coffee under her nose. She gives it this adorable little sniff/nose twitch thing and her hand shoots out and grabs the cup not a word of derision, and it's just how I like her.

This morning, however, I don't have any coffee on me. I ran out at home, and I'm too broke to stop at Granny's to buy some in the morning. So it looks like I'll have a hell of a time getting in her good graces this morning.

I knock at the mansion's door, and am greeted by the queen of hears herself. I seriously don't buy that she is reformed. she looks so calculating at me all the time. I know she definitely doesn't approve of me being Regina's girlfriend. "Good morning Ma'am, is Regina ready?" I asked.

"She is usually up for hours, go on up." Her mother says as I jog up the stairs to Regina's room.

"Babe…" I say opening the door to her room without preamble.

"Do not, call me that." She says standing and grabbing her bag off of her bed.

I smirk amused reaching for the lip-gloss in my pocket. Not just any lip-gloss, it's coffee flavored gloss. I hope she likes it. "What, no kiss?" I say following her out of her room.

"No coffee, no Regina." She says rushing down the stairs. Just then Zelena peeks out. I smile and wave

She returns my smile, and walks saucily to her bedroom. She really thinks I'm gay!... well yeah she's hot but… she's no Regina. What am I thinking?

"Emma!" Regina says exasperated at the front door waiting for me to unlock my car doors so that we can leave.

I grin. "Give us a kiss Regina… then I will open the door dear."

"Don't be childish, Emma" she said

I grinned and put more of my coffee lip-gloss on. Regina wants coffee, I 'll give her some coffee. "Come on… Kiss, kiss." I tease getting closer to her at the door.

She groaned rolling her eyes. Before She can retort, I cut her off by biting her top lip, while simultaneously forcing my bottom lip into her mouth.

She gasps, and her hands come up into my hair. She tangles her fingers in my hair and sucks my lip. At first all I can think is "wow" because it feels nothing short of amazing. Then she abruptly lets go of my bottom lip and attacks my top lip. Then I remember the lip gloss..., coffee flavored… she is eating the coffee off of me. That little freak.

"More." she demands once she has taken all of my lip gloss.

"No, we'll be late." I say wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Real coffee is better anyway." She murmurs before getting into the car silently.

I roll my eyes and get in the car. "Come on… let's not go to school angry…" I say with a pout.

"I need coffee… give me coffee." She says.

"Come on babe…" I say tickling her sides a little. Big mistake, her hand shoots out and catches my mouth. There's immediate pain and the taste of blood. Yeah, Regina really just punched me in the mouth.

"Ow!" I cry, falling back in my seat covering my mouth with both hands.

Regina startles. "Emma?" She turns in her seat and pulls me closer. "Let me see." She commands.

I move my face away from her. "It's fine."

"If it's fine, let me see it." she rebuttals impatiently. I groan and let her see, "Shit." she swears softly.

My eyes widen a little. Is it that bad? Like stitches bad? Aww man I hate doctors. and what if they say my mom and dad did it and they take me away from them?

"It's not too bad." Regina adds quickly once I start to panic a little. I think she's lying to calm me down. And it works.

She reaches in her bag for a tissue. She presses it to my bottom lip to staunch the bleeding. I flinch… that hurt. "I'm sorry baby." She apologizes so sincerely that I believe her. I mean I know the baby part was only added because I'm her girlfriend, but the rest of it… felt real. Like she apologized because she genuinely didn't mean to hurt me.

"It's okay, Mami." I forgive her.

Her breath catches. I see it happen because her face is so close to mine right now. She wasn't lying when she said she likes it when I call her that. "Here." she says motioning for me to take hold of the paper she has pressed against my lip.

Just then Zelena walks out of the house. she has picked up on the fact that something is wrong and she approaches the car. "Oh my god Reggie… what did you do to her?" she wonders aloud as she inspects my face.

"I accidentally punched her."

"In the mouth?" Zelena fires back incredulously.

"Yes." Regina answers before touching my lip with her finger.

Zelena rolls her eyes at Regina before turning her attention back to me. "Was it really an accident?"

I nodded, "Yeah." I smiled at the red head.

Regina rolls her eyes and removes her finger from my lip. "All done."

"Oh my god! you have to show me that one." I say

"You require magic to heal ." Regina says.

"She wouldn't have needed it if you hadn't beat her in the first place. "You can be my girlfriend Emma, I won't bust your lips." Zelena declares, sending a grin over her shoulder toward her sister.

Zelena totally enjoys messing with Regina. I'm starting to think it's her favorite pastime. She puts her head through my window and kisses my cheeks lightly. Regina's eyes widen. "Get your filthy little mouth off my girlfriend." she snarls.

I look at her with a quirked brow. "Seriously, are you jealous, babe?"

Obviously Regina is not in a very playful mood. "I'm not jealous, as if she could compare to me." She spits back. I hold my hands up in surrender and turn on the car.

Regina looks toward my window and raises her eyebrows expectantly at Zelena who's still hanging on to my window. I roll my eyes and look at her sister and kiss her cheek in return. Zelena laughs. "Look me up when you get tired of that grump."

I smile back both these sisters are funny, but if I was going to go gay with anyone it would be the one I get to kiss all the time. I look back at my girlfriend and her eyes flash dangerously. It is a clear indication that she is in a murderous mood. "Babe, it's just a joke. There is no need to be angry." I say in a soothing tone.

"She has to know that you are mine, you are not a toy I am forced to share with her." She growls.

"Please, you treat her like garbage I don't know why she even stays with you." Zelena says mockingly from the other side of my door. With that Regina got out of the car and went after her sister. I sprang into action and sprang out of the car and stood in front of Zelena, not that I didn't think she wouldn't punish me, just that I needed her to just get into the car so that we could go.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She said bringing her hands up in front of her.

"Whoa… put the fireballs away, putting my own hands up prepared to use whatever I had against Regina if necessary. Since Zelena seems determined to tease her sister, I figured I would have to focus on Regina. IT was logical. I had to get her off the mood to kill… I just don't know how to do that. I come closer to her and wrap my arms around her and croon softly in her ear. "Calm down, Mami." We are pressed so close to each other that when I say it, not even Zelena can hear.

She tries to free her hands. "She can't just kiss you."

"Just calm down." I say and kiss the side of her neck just below her ear. She shivers, just a little.

I look into her eyes she's still glaring at her sister. "You're mi- Uh." she began to say.

I bite her earlobe mid-sentence. Not too hard, but just hard enough. Suddenly Selena is forgotten, and I am pressed on the hood of my car as Regina plies my mouth with kisses. I should have bitten her a long time ago. "I am yours, Leave Zelena alone." I murmur against her lips.

"She needs to leave you alone…" She answers, but a lot less vehemently than before. still it's not the answer I'm looking for so I bite her again.

This time Regina moans rather loudly before leaning into me and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Fine, I'll leave her alone." She surrenders and I reward her with a more languid kiss.

"God, you're good at that." she moans, and that sound makes all the blood rush straight to my groin and my hips grind into hers as she has me pinned against my hood. My god Her moans… low and intense and -I'm so fucking gay right now.

"Do you mean to tell me all I have to do is bite you and you'll calm down?" OF course Zelena would choose the very second I had Regina calmed to pick another fight.

I feel Regina tense up and there is no way I'm gonna let the jealous little twit ruin this for me. I raise my hand in with a thought. I close my fist. I looked over at Zelena her mouth agape she turns and get in the car. When I look at my girlfriend who had stopped to stare at me. "You have magic? Like really?"

"I don't really know how to use it." I say .

Then she laughs. "Let's go," she orders turning back to her door.

I smile and get into the car. as I put my seat-belt on, I get a text. A very annoying text. "Fuck!" I curse throwing the car in reverse. I have to get to the school ASAP.

"What's the hurry Emma?"

"I don't wanna be late."

Regina narrows her eyes at me as I begin speeding down the street. "Even if you drive three miles an hour, we'll still make it to school on time." She explains slowly; like I'm mentally handicapped.

She is right, this town is only yay big; but I'm not worried about the stupid bells. I've got to get to school quickly for another reason altogether.

"Meeting someone?" She asks. I don't answer, as I break for a pedestrian sending her forward in her seat.

"Seat belt." I say

"Clearly," She said putting it on. "Dear, who just texted you?"

"Hopper." I answer immediately; not even picking up on the suspicion in her tone.

She scoffs at me, like she doesn't believe me. I glance her way wondering why she wouldn't believe me.

"Hopper doesn't have a phone. I bet he doesn't even know how to work one." she explains.

Ah… yeah I guess her disbelief makes sense now. If she really believes the man is that ass backwards, I have to be lying about him texting me. "Lets just say he does," I retort.

"Give me your phone."

"No," I shake my head. Haven't we been through this already? she should just trust that i'm telling the truth.

"No?"

"That's what I said." I say firmly while jamming my phone down between my legs. That should have deterred her… but our relationship was not real, it was increasingly permissive, and without any warning she reaches down between my thighs and tries to grab my phone.

I swerve, "Regina!" I yell snatching her hand out and clamping my legs shut tightly.

"What's the problem, Emma?"

"What do you mean what's the problem?" I say outraged parking in the parking lot. "You can't just… just…"

She smirks. "Just what, Dear?"

"do stuff like that!"

"Stuff like… put my hand between your legs?" I see her raise a questioning brow.

"Yeah!" I exclaim turning off the car.

"Why not? I didn't hear you complaining when you were pressed against me in the driveway."

"Why?" Unbelievable.

"Tell me again, Emma, why I can't put my hand between my girlfriend's legs."

Well fuck… yeah she got me. "Not while I'm driving Regina, we could have caused an accident.

She smirks. "So if we're stopped at a red light, I can do it? or in a parking lot?" She reaches between them now, though I still have them clamped shut. "Right, Emma?"

"Fuck…" I gulp. Regina puts her hand on my knee and my breathing picks up within the matter of seconds. I sigh in defeat and open my legs allowing her access to the phone. She grins at me and held the warm phone in her hand.

She's won.

"Why does Hopper want you to go to the auditorium?" she asks reading the message.

"I have to take a picture of something he put in there." I answer.

"Something like what?"

"I don't know yet. He'll text me in a few and let me know what it is."

"Why?"

"To prove I was there." I shrug.

"Why do you have to be there in the first place?" She asked her brow furrowed.

I frown at her briefly before turning in my seat to grab my bag. I see Lily practically sprinting into the school. What's with all the questions. "I don't have to be there, I guess. Hopper said it was a competition but he never said what would happen to us if we didn't show."

She handed me my phone back and grabbed her things following me out of the car. "Wait, Us?" She said pausing after she slammed my door shut. "Who else has to do this?"

"Lily." I shrug.

"You, Lily, and who else?" She asks, her tone is a little upset. I glance over at her and she looks angry. but why?

"It's just me and Lily." My eyebrows furrow. I'm not afraid to show her my confusion, maybe she will explain why she is so pissy all of a sudden.

"why just you two?" She barely gets out through clenched teeth.

"Because we're new, and I guess it's some kind of initiation thing. like we have to learn the order of things here in storybrooke high or something. We'll just go on this wild scavenger hunt all over town whenever he gives the word. It's really very annoying." I tilt my head to the side and frown, actually getting irritated as I think about it. "Do you have any idea how many times I've had to cancel some plans because he has texted me? You probably do… I've canceled a few with you."

"Wait, you guys don't just meet at school?" She asks.

I roll my eyes getting even more irritated with my teacher. "That would be great," I reply almost wistfully. "But no. Hopper is so dang creative."

"And you never found it strange?"

"Not really. I mean Hopper… he's kinda weird. He never even said what the winner gets or what would happen to the loser." I look over at Regina. "What if I've been doing all of this for nothing."

"Not that!" She says, "You didn't think I would have like to know that you've been meeting up with some girl all over town for however long this "assignment" has been taking place?"

"Oh…"

"How long has it been?" What the hell… okay I see her point but I am not her property. "How Long Emma?"

I think back to the day we got our assignment. I remember it clearly because that was the day I choked on that dirty little note. "Last Monday."

"That was nearly two weeks ago! You never told me!"

"It's an assignment, Why would I have told you?"

"I'm Your girlfriend!"

"So you want to know every assignment I get, because you are my girlfriend." clarify.

"I hope you are being a smart as and that you're not actually that much of an idiot." Regina says then rolls her eyes. "Of course you are… "

"Hey!" I protest.

"Emma, you're meeting a girl all around town. you don't think I'd be uncomfortable with that? How do you think I'd feel if Graham was still my boyfriend and he was meeting with Lily in secret locations all around town and found out weeks later?"

Oh fuck… I am a total idiot. I'm, dating Regina, which kind of makes me a lesbian, and she wouldn't be comfortable with me hanging out with another girl. I wonder if that means I can hang out with a guy then… Probably not… which means private conversations are reserved between her and family. So not fair.

"So glad I didn't have to break it down further."

'fine, I get it." I say with a sigh and look to the doors of the school. "Lily already went in… I need to see if I can beat her to the clue."

"Wait… what's the matter now?" Regina says pulling at my hand.

I sigh. " Just realized something is all."

"Like what?" She asks.

I roll my eyes. If I wanted to tell her that I just realized I'm practically a prisoner because it doesn't seem like I'll be able to have a life outside of her, I wouldn't have given her such a vague answer to begin with so I decide to mess with her instead.

"I used to date Lily." I lie. I wanted to, kinda but I knew her for only a day.

Regina narrows her eyes. "You what?"

"She's very pretty isn't she?" She was red. "What don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"I haven't." She growls.

"Really?" She's got the most gorgeous head of onyx hair I have ever seen…" I glance at Regina's hair. "Besides yours of course."

Regina works her jaw from side to side, and I feel bad for making her mad; but at the same time she's so dang sexy when she glares like that. She turns and begins to stalk away from me wordlessly. I follow her to her locker and press myself against her back. "But you, Mami" I say and she turns to face me her sandwiched between me and the locker door. Her eyes dilate as my hand finds its way on to her hip.

I lean in close to her, definitely invading her personal space. "You're the sexiest girl alive." I nip at her lips. "You have nothing to worry about." I do it again, and she smiles.

"I better not have anything to worry about."

"You don't…" I say with a smirk. I step back a little. "For now."

She grabs a hold of my face and kisses me hard. "Ow.." I said my lip still a little sore after the healing from this morning. She smirks and I can feel the blood begin to pool there. "You unhealed me?" I asked incredulously.

She simply winks at me and turns back to her locker. Then my phone lights up. "Gotta go, hopper just sent the five minute warning." I hell, running all the way to the auditorium. Lily's already in there when I arrive. She doesn't even realize she is no longer alone. her back is to me and she's wearing ear buds.

I sneak up behind her and pull a bud out of her ear. "Fancy meeting you here Lilith." I say.

She visibly shutters. She hates it when I call her that. She doesn't want to be associated with a demon. Well i hate it when she calls me-

"Wittle Emmy, I see you made it." She said. "Last I saw you were too busy making out with your girl to care much of what was on your phone."

It's my turn to shutter. I really hate being called Emmy. It sounds infantile. I explained that to her, so naturally she's taken to calling me Wittle Emmy.

"Don't call me that." I snap.

"You started it." She shrugs.

"Ugh, when are you not gonna show up so I can win and be done with this. " I grumble sitting down next to her.

"OOOh what not getting any Miss Swan?"

I sigh and try to calm down, I'm not gonna lie to myself, I did get a little hot and bothered with Regina this morning. It's been a while to be sure. But that is no reason to take it out on Lily.

"Sorry; I'm just having a weird day." I explain.

"Starting with that?" She points at my lip, which is still throbbing from Regina's gift giving kiss.

"Yeah… I chose the wrong angle to tickle Regina. She punched me on the mouth by accident." Then I proceeded to tell her all about the Zelena debacle and playing referee between the two.

"All that in just one morning?" She asked.

"Yup. Then she gets mad at me because she's just now finding out about this assignment." I continue, because I hadn't even gotten to that part yet.

Lily looks at me blankly. "What the hell Emma? Why is she just finding this out now?"

"What?" I ask defensively.

"You can't be serious Emmy!" I frown at her, I already got this speech from Regina, I don't need to hear it again. "You're meeting another girl, alone.. in places that aren't always public…" she trails off hoping she doesn't have to keep going.

She doesn't I get it. "You sound just like her!"

"Well, she's right."

"I know! I get it okay." She quirks an eyebrow at me. "Okay, I didn't see it before, but that's because I wasn't doing anything wrong. I wasn't even thinking about you like that while we were out together. Regina should just trust me." I explain.

"True… but Emma, you're hot. People are going to want you. I used to want you. I know Neal doesn't trust me alone around you because of it and I'm the good one in our relationship."

I blinked. I know what I had told Regina before… "I teased her and told her we used to date… what was I thinking!"

"The fuck Emma!" Lily hissed at me.

"But Lily I've never really wanted a girl till Regina." I said. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. We stay silent for a while then I ask. "So you're telling me you told Neal about this assignment?"

"Hell no." She says.

"Ha! Why not?" I ask mockingly.

"Because He doesn't know I'm Bi, and I am not the lesbian who is meeting a gorgeous brunette in secret places." She flips her hair flirtatiously.

"I-" I stop myself from telling her I am not a lesbian even though I'm dating a girl. "You know I started off liking boys too." I say instead.

"So…"

"I'm just saying that Neal would probably like to know that his new girlfriend is meeting his lesbian ex-girlfriend alone… all over town… in places that aren't always public…"

"You forgot to mention the fact that I'm his very pretty new girlfriend." she winks.

I roll my eyes. " You're not that pretty you stupid demon."

"Oh I'm plenty pretty, Emmy." She fires back.

"Not enough to make me want to cheat on my girlfriend. Not that I would cheat anyway." I say leaning back in the chair.

"I don't know, Emmy. Regina cheated on Graham with you. Doesn't that make you an accomplice or something?"

She's just teasing me. I can tell; but I feel guilty anyway. Like I'm a horrible person. Even though I know it's not true, that Regina didn't cheat on Graham, at least not with me, I still feel guilty. Because that's what Lily thinks happened. That's what she must think of me. She had been the only friend I had made in all of 16 years of my life. My very first friend, and this is what she had to think of me.

Both our phones buzz and we check our messages. There's a picture of a blue star on it. We find it almost immediately and send it back to Hopper; just in time for the warning bell.

"Hey, Emmy. I want to ask you something important."

"Okay, what's up?" I give her my attention. She sure looks like whatever she has to say is important. She just went from teasing to serious in two seconds. She takes a deep breath. "You're my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend."

I nodded as she has kept my attention. I have no idea where this is heading, but it sounds bad and I don't want it to be. I wouldn't say me and Lily are back to being besties, but I think we're working on getting there. Which is more than fine by me.

Sometimes I need a girl to talk to. I mean, I have Regina… who hates me and sometimes, doesn't hate me so much now that she is my girlfriend. and Mom, who… to be really it freaks me out that she is only like ten years older than me. But she's mom. "I want us to be friends again. I really do. You're a formidable woman and you're silly and make me laugh."

"Why does it sound like you're breaking up with me." I deadpan.

She laughs a little, "See…"

"But?" I prompt her.

"What I'm trying to say is, friends have to be honest with each other so I'm just gonna say it."

"What? You're killing me here Lil."

"I don't think We should do couples things, I don't want you around Neal. He is so not over you."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why are you with him then?"

She shrugs. "I really like him, and I need a fair shot."

"Yeah, okay." I give her a tight smile. " I totally get it. I don't really want to do stuff either, and Regina might just kill him."

She smiles at me and we head out to Hoppers class together.

* * *

 **{~~~(O)~~~}**

* * *

I get back to the school to pick Regina up after her detention, and I am sitting in the nearly empty parking lot for all of two minutes when there's a knock on my window. I jump a little and turn rolling down my window so Graham could talk to me. "Hey Emma." He smiles.

"Hi." I smile back.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks

I frown at him. He knows Regina is in detention. What else could I be doing out here? "Picking up my girlfriend." I replied stating the obvious. "What are you still doing out here?"

"Waiting for you." He admitted. I quirked a brow. "Can we talk?" He asks, looking over his shoulders to the school. I get out of my car, and lean on the driver side door, which was the door closest to the school doors. I fold my arms in front of me and wait for what he has to say. "Regina is going to be out soon, so I'll make this quick." He starts off.

"Okay…"

"Look, there's no easy way to ask this, so I'm just gonna let it out." He continues.

My heart begins to pounce, this is the second time today someone starts a conversation with me out like this. What could he possibly have to say to me?

"Is Regina blackmailing you into dating her?" he asked.

My jaw drops. That is not… I don't even know… "What?" I'm finally able to say.

"I just... " He looks me in the eye and squares his shoulders. "Look, you don't have to take it anymore."

"What?" I repeat stupidly.

"Now, I'm not telling you to tell me what it is. Whatever she has on you is your business, but if you want out, just say the word and I can find a way to help you-"

"She's not blackmailing me." I interrupt, realizing that he's serious. That he seriously thinks he is attempting to rescue me from big bad Regina.

"Emma, you're a bad liar." He tells me.

Naturally, I take offense because… I'm not even lying. 'She's not blackmailing me." I repeat.

"Really?" He raises his eyebrows and folds his arms over his chest. "Then what's with that thing she does when you do something she doesn't agree with huh?"

I furrow my brows. "What thing?"

"That _thing._ " She emphasizes with this weird gesture of his arm.

I laugh. "What?"

"You know, when she says give me your arm…. and you just give her your arm automatically. no protest whatsoever. It's almost as if it's some sort of trigger sentence for you guys or something." His eyes go wide as if he's just had a major epiphany. "Wait… it is some sort of trigger sentence, isn't it?"

I can't help but giggle at this. "What, so that she can take me to the janitor's closet and fuck me within an inch of my life… what a way to go…"

"Is it?" He insists.

"I just trust people like that. I have a very trusting nature. I have heightened senses to tell me what to trust and what not to trust. and I almost always trust that I'll get something good when I follow my girlfriend into a nice secluded spot." I give him a meaningful look.

"Really?"

"Yes!" I say.

"Gimme your arm," He says reaching for me. I snatch away from him.

"See?" He says smugly.

"You're not my girlfriend. You're not gonna do anything fun with me in that closet." I answer.

"So you trust her?" He scoffs.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes." I say a little bit louder starting to get agitated.

"The girl that punched you on the mouth this morning?" He goads.

"It was an accident."

"Are you sure about that?" He asks. I nod. "I suppose the Hex was just her way of saying how much she cares about you?"

"She had her reasons, and they were caring." I defend her. Why I don't know he's right.

"That time in the janitor's closet-" he started

We already went over this. "Did she blackmail you?" I yell tired of the repetition.

He frowns at me. Clearly confused, but I asked a simple question. nothing confusing about it at all. "Is that why you guys were dating? Because she blackmailed you?" I break it down for him, just so he can hear how stupid he sounds.

"No, we were dating because I actually love her."

"Well… maybe Regina and I aren't in LOVE yet, but we're dating Graham. Deal with it." I fire back.

"So… you actually like her?"

I sigh exasperated. "Yes."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you like her." He raises his eyebrows, waiting for me to do so.

"I really like her." He looks a bit taken aback, like he wasn't expecting me to be able to do it. I'm kinda surprised myself honestly.

"Why?" he asks softly.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"Why do you like her?" I look down. I don't know that I could bluff my way through this. Love requires a depth of emotion that I have never actually experience and I find that maybe I'm a little lacking in this conversation. He is right. She is a major brat. She did punch me this morning, even though it was an accident. But then the way she looked at me when she saw that I was really hurt and healed me… She isn't a monster.

The hex was bad too.. but the reason why she did it… maybe she could have just talked to me about Killian instead, but her intentions were good. The sound of a car door slamming made me jump. I turn back and I see Regina sitting in her seat. She's giving me this look, a mix of a frown and mild curiosity. I turn back to Graham and answer his question. "She's good to me, Graham. She makes me feel… safe." I whisper the last part before turning around and getting into my car.

What if I messed that up? What if I didn't say the right things? Why was he like that? Did he actually want to help me? Did he really think I needed the help, or was he just jealous? Does he want her back now? Because, I don't think I'm ready to give her back yet. I am not ready to watch her hate me again.

I know I am supposed to be helping them get back together, but I'm not ready for it to happen yet. I will stay with her until she no longer hates me. I want her as my friend not my enemy.

"What was that all about?" She asks the moment I get in the car.

"Nothing." I say buckling my seat-belt.

"Emm…" She begins and I look at her, my face contorted in irritation. She stares back at me, eyes wide and then says, "Okay."

If I wasn't so irritated I would have been proud of myself; I got Regina to back off completely and not pester me about what Graham had to say to me. But that is simply not the mood I am in. So I start my car and pull off to drive her home.

She is still staring at me the whole way home. I can feel it, but I ignore her… the whole time. Then she speaks. "What did he say to you?"

I could pretend not to know who and what she was talking about; but again, I'm not in the mood. "Nothing." I answer shortly.

She nods her head almost as if she was expecting that answer from me before pulling out her phone.

I ignore that, she's probably going online to watch some stupid video, or check her tumblr or whatever, but then she puts the phone to her ear and I realize she had been dialing out. She's calling someone.

This can't be good.

"Who are you calling?" I ask not exactly expecting an answer from her.

"Graham."

"Why?"" I ask parking my bug in her driveway.

"He said something to make you angry and if you won't tell me-"

"Mami, no… just forget it." I panic. I don't want him to know how badly he affected me. Especially because I can't for the life of me figure out why the things he said affected me so bad.

"NO," she says stubbornly. "Either you talk, or I talk to him."

I sigh. "Fine… he just can't believe we're dating is all." I answer. "It bugged me."

Regina stares at me for a second before putting her phone away. I breathe an audible sigh of relief that is until she places her hand on my back.

I tense up, not knowing what her intentions are, but then she dips her hand under my shirt and starts rubbing circles onto my bare back. just the way I like it. I let out a long sigh. It feels good. really good and it's having this weird calming effect on me.

Regina reaches over and turns on my radio and that's when I realize just how silent the ride has been. I feel guilty immediately. I caused that silence. I snapped at her, why am I even upset? I can't even figure that out. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around." She reassures me before kissing me gently then dropping a light kiss on my shoulder.

"I hope so." I smile and I know it's stupid and goofy but I don't care. She steps out of my car and goes inside her house.

* * *

 **Regina**

* * *

Saturday morning, I decide to put more effort for outside of school activities, because that crap Graham pulled is not to be tolerated. I plan a nice spring outing to the Beach. It was unseasonably warm Friday afternoon, and I hope it holds today.

As soon as I get out of bed, and text my girlfriend.

Me: Good morning, We're going to the beach.

I get no response. None, and I am irritated so I steal the keys from my sister and get in our car. I text her again as I park in front of her parent's home.

Me: Emma swan, if you don't respond this instant I will be forced to go up there.

no response again. I growl and disapparate When the purple smoke dissipates I stand inside of Emma's room. I smile because this is the first time I try it. I know it's the right place, because I see unruly blond hair coming out from under the comforters.

I huff and pull her comforter off her body and freeze. Emma has got…um…um…well she's uh, not wearing anything. Like…anything! Not even socks!

"scold..." she mumbles, not even bothering to turn around and face me. Not that I give her a chance to. The second she speaks, I'm up on the bed, comforter in hand, trying to cover her back up.

"Since when do you sleep naked?!" I panic. I breathe deeply trying to control my urges as my tight shorts and bikini suit does not lend itself to my particular issue.

"Since always." She slurred turning and stretching, and now I was straddling her my hands at either side of her head.

"Not when I had your body! You told me you wore your underwear."

"I didn't want you looking, didn't know what kind of perv you'd be." She explains in a bored fashion while I'm frantically trying to cover her up.

I'm a little bit clumsy. I know that, but at this moment I've amped my clumsy up about four thousand volts. Meaning, I manage to get the blanket back on her just fine, but not without falling out of the bed about three times. It just couldn't be helped. A naked Emma makes me nervous utterly nervous.

It doesn't even make sense, It's not like we don't have the same parts; kind of. However, all of Emma's parts seem to be so much better maintained than mine and- Crap, I need to concentrate. Focus on something else. Like the beach. Yeah. I have to get her to the beach. No, we have to get to the beach. "Emma." I start, having had a dose of a reality check. "Get up!"

"What do you want?" She asked amused.

"We're going to the Beach?" I say finally getting off the bed.

She rolls her eyes and throws off the comforter. I watch aghast as I'm distracted by the sudden movement of two very special pieces of anatomy appearing in my line of vision. Those naked breasts were perfect little golden mounds. I begin to hyperventilate.

She looks over at me, then down at herself and chuckles. "They're just boobs, Regina." She says as she pulls a shirt over her head. "I don't have a suit. I've never actually been to the beach before."

"Fine, We'll go shopping for one before hand." I say

She groans, "Mami, I hate shopping, won't shorts and a t-shirt work?"

"Nonsense." I say scoffing leading the way out of her room. "Come along Emma."

"How about you go do that, and I go to the beach and pick the perfect spot?" she negotiates as she follows.

I had forgotten that I had magicked my way into their home. Her parents were surprised to say the least. Her mother did not approve. "Regina?"

"Mom, we're gonna hang at the beach." She says grabbing a banana.

"Okay" She says confused. I duck my head and mumble. "I'll go to the shops and meet you down there."

Emma chuckles. "I'm getting some food first."

I drive to the shops and pick through the swim suits. There is one in particular. it is barely there. but with Emma's physique it would do just right. I bite my lip and buy it I text her a picture.

 **Me: You owe me eighty dollars**

 _ **Bain of my existence: There isn't enough material for 80. Take it back.**_

I chuckle but contemplate doing just that. But I don't. Before I head for the beach, I call to make sure I get to the right spot. "Hello?" A voice that definitely belong to Emma greets me.

I scowl down at my phone before pressing it to my ear once again. "Zelena, what are you doing with Emma's phone?"

My sister laughs. I could imagine her rolling her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know.?"

"Uh, yes I would." I say. "Put Emma on the phone." I demand.

"Um… she's busy at the mo." Zelena said.

"Zee… " I warn.

"I'm serious Reggie. She's talking to Graham so she told me to answer her phone and tell whoever it was that she's busy."

My eyes widen as I feel the rage coming. What was my ex doing at the beach with my girlfriend? Okay… maybe it's not what it seems. Emma wouldn't cheat on me especially with Graham. "What the hell is He doing there?" I ask calmly.

"Arguing." She answers

I smile. "about?"

Zelena chuckles, "Graham thinks you only came to the beach because he posted it somewhere or another. He thinks you are trying too hard to make sure he sees you together."

"I'm not even there!" I retort.

"Emma said you'd be here later." she says conversationally. I can just imagine her ending that sentence with a shrug of her shoulders. "I think you should go home, It's more fun without you. Plus I get to keep Emma all to myself." she proclaims

I grind my teeth… no I',m not jealous. My girlfriend is straight. She is in it for me only. Still it bugs me that she thinks she can hone in on what is mine. she is supposed to be my sister. "Put Emma on the phone now."

"I don't know…"

"Now Zelena."

"Okay…" she says and she moves. I can hear graham now. He's saying something about how unnecessary it is for us to try and prove ourselves to him by always throwing our relationship in his face. I can here the emphasis he puts on the word relationship which makes it obvious that he doesn't believe us still. "Phone, Emma"

"Not right now Zelena." Emma answers. She sounds agitated, but not as angry as I'd seen her on Thursday. That's too bad.

"It's Regina. Want me to tell _her_ you're busy?" Zelena interrupts them again. I don't hear Emma's response to that. But I do hear Graham say _something_ and Emma laughs at whatever it was. If that's the way they argue I don't like it one bit.

"Hey, Mami." My girlfriend says after a bit. I'm guessing she walked away from Graham so she can talk to me.

"Don't you hey, Mami me!" I snap back.

"What's your problem?" she asks.

"What is _he_ doing there on the beach?"

"Um… He's on a date." She answers.

"He's on a what?" I say outraged.

"A date, Mami." She says in a soothing tone. "Like with a girl… but I don't think he is into her much."

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Some Chick named Katherine."

"Well Tell them to leave!" I yell into the phone.

"I will do no such thing Regina this is a public beach I can't tell them to leave." She answers

"I will not spend my morning with him and his new Girlfriend."

"Well Regina, don't come. It's that Simple. Zelena and I are fine, you being here would only bring drama." then there was silence. she had dismissed me and hung up the phone.

No one hangs up on me! I call back. One ring, two… three… four… no answer. I'm going to kill this girl.

"Hello?" the phone finally gets answered. But it's a deep voice and it's neither my sister nor my girlfriend.

"Who is this?" I ask

"Don't tell me you don't recognize my voice, Regina."

"Maybe the question is, why are you answering my girlfriend's phone, Graham." I spit back.

"Because your Girlfriend dropped her phone and went to play in the water with Zelena, Regina." I sighed at his immaturity. Why do I want him back? "Where are you?" I ask then growl. " You know what never mind."

It takes maybe five minutes of scouring the beach before I spot Emma, Zelena, Graham and Katherine on the shore. The beach was crowded for this early in the spring, and they had chosen the cove which was a little more private. I approve, but This was supposed to be an Emma and I outing. Wait… I get what she is doing. I get that she wants Graham to see us together. Fine it only makes sense if I want to make him jealous that he be there.

No one seems to notice my arrival, They are all sitting on beach towels eating and merrily talking about gods know what. I Looked at my shirt clad girlfriend and nearly salivated at the swimsuit I had for her in the bag.

I take a deep breath as I make my way toward the group. My brain and it's tawdry distractions aside, I have some business to handle. Zelena sees me first and as soon as she does she leans her head on Emma's shoulder.

"What?" Emma questions, completely unaware of my presence and focusing all of her attention on my bratty sister.

"Do you like seafood?" Zelena asks

"I guess…" Emma answered confused.

Zelena then opens her mouth and shows her the chewed up food in her mouth. disgusting. "Zee gross, what are you eight?" Emma answers but she doesn't look disgusted She just laughed and showed her her chewed up lunch as well.

Zelena laughed and threw her head back and away from my girlfriend. "Gross.."

"You started it." Emma retorted.

"I'm glad you're all having such a great time without me." I say meaning for my announcement to be addressed to everyone but my gaze settles on Emma's face and stops there. her eyes almost literally light up at the sight of me. A reaction to quickly made to be considered acting… unless she knew I was here the whole time. But I knew she didn't. Emma was genuinely glad to see me.

What's even weirder, is that I don't feel an absolute sense of dread at the sight of her. My lips quirk upwards just slightly at the sight of her smile, and I feel that maybe, If I were to allow myself to be a real lesbian, I could possibly be with Emma… but she is straight. I sigh internally and I sit beside her kissing her cheek. "Go put on your suit."

She takes the bag from my hand and looks inside. 'Regina!" She gasps. "No way am I wearing that!"

"Why not?"

"First off my mother would kill me… I mean how conservative that woman is?"

"Will you be lead by what your mommy says your whole life dear?" I ask in challenge.

So I have to let you tell me instead?" She answers.

"You would look so hot in it." I mumble at her neck and I kiss it.

She sighs, "Fine." she gets up and heads to the bungalows and changes her clothes.

"Regina, you remember Katherine, don't you?" Graham cuts in, motioning toward the girl sitting next to him.

I smirk and look at them. "The jeweler's daughter. Midas' princess."

"Hi Regina!" Katherine greets. Technically , I didn't forget she's here, but I had planned on ignoring her. So I don't answer. I continue to root through the food Emma had picked up from Granny's.

Then Zelena nudges me in the rib as I watch Emma come from the dressing bungalows still covered in only her t shirt. "Hello Katherine." I say politely… distractedly looking up to meet Emma's eyes.

"Hi Regina!" She repeats excitedly. "want one?" Katherine asks while pulling a cupcake out of thin air.

"They're really good." Graham taunts.

I roll my eyes. "No thank you. I'm not much for sweets"

"I'll take it." Emma says snatching it as She sits heavily beside me. After this, everyone is staring at me. I know why too. They don't recognize me. I can feel it. I should have threatened with a fireball for bringing Katherine out here. I should have taken the cupcake Katherine had offered to me and thrown it down and stomped into the sand. But I didn't do any of those things. I don't even feel like doing any of those things.

I know I should at least pretend to be jealous, but I… wait, pretend? Why am I not Jealous that Graham brought another girl to the beach. I suppose that I wouldn't be jealous if I were in a relationship, but I'm not, and I was actively working to get that one back.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma asks beside me. I nearly snap at her but the sincerity in those big green eye… I just don't feel like it.

I shrug. "I'm just having a strange morning, I'm feeling a little off." I say and she brings her hand to my forehead and feels my cheeks and the sides of my neck while wearing an adorable look of concern on her face. Adorable… Regina you are going soft!

"You feel fine, Babe." Emma announces.

"I said I feel off, not sick." I snap back at her.

"All right, need I remind you that you came to get me this morning?" I roll my eyes. "Did you forget your coffee this morning?"

That was it! I didn't have my coffee. I shake my head. No wonder my brain is so foggy and I'm out of sorts. She smiles and begins to dig in her bag. I furrow my brow as she mutters to herself. "Now where the heck are you?" There is no way she has coffee in there. I look at the basket with food and there's no coffee in there either, but then she pulls out a slender tube of lip-gloss and applies a generous amount on her lips and I smile as I get what she is doing.

"God, please tell me that's what I think it is…" I moan desperately. Because this has quickly become one of my favorite ways to get my coffee in the comes closer to me. "It is." She whispers just before pressing her lips to mine.

I moan low in my throat. I don't know where the hell she got coffee flavored lip gloss, but I'll be forever grateful to the genius who thought it up. I grab Emma's face in my hands to steady her as I latch on to her top lip first. I am a save the best for last kind of girl and her bottom lip is fuller which means it's got more gloss.

This is not a kiss by any means, that is until she opens her mouth just a little and slowly takes in my bottom lip and makes it a kiss. I moan remembering suddenly how good she is at this. Mind you, she hasn't kissed me this way since our double date weeks ago. she's just been nipping me here and biting me there. I'm not complaining, I love the biting; I just forgot how good she is at Kissing. I have every intention of reminding myself and I take my time savoring her lips. The top. THe bottom. The corners. It's gone/ The taste of coffee is all gone, but Emma's kisses are just as intoxicating.

I found myself wondering if it could get any better. If maybe, just maybe… I slip my tongue into her slightly parted mouth. She pulls back immediately. "What?" I practically whine.

"I think it's all gone." She pants face beginning to go pink.

"Well I want more." I demand.

She shakes her head no. "Come on, not in front of your sister…"

I sigh. "I'm fine Emma, I'm a big girl… " She Zelena said. "At least you have clothes on this time."

"Zee…" I warn. As Emma hides her face in my neck.

"What?"

"Filter yourself."

"Wait, You've seen them without clothes on … with each other?" Graham cuts in skeptically.

I narrow my eyes at him. That's inappropriate and I hope for his sake he figures that out. "Oh god Zee don't answer that." Emma squeals.

"I already answered that." Zelena says annoyed. I snort, she's right. She answered the question before he asked it. Emma glares at me. She doesn't find it funny.

"What? she's got a point." I shrug, taking my sister's side for maybe the third time in my life. Besides I find Emma's discomfort amusing. Plus it serves her right for not giving more Emma Coffee gloss when I asked for it.

"Can we change the subject?" Emma begs.

I do so like to be begged…

I tilt my head almost as if I'm thinking about it, she scowls at me. "They're kind of cute together. Don't you think Graham?" Katherine says kind of smiling in our direction. Graham shrugs and I ignore the fact that she called me cute because it only made me want to rip her hair out of her scalp.

"DO you mind?" I glare at Graham. It's obvious my girlfriend and I are about to have a moment. The polite thing to do would be to excuse himself and take his girlfriend with him.

"Not at all, go right ahead." He gestures between me and Emma motioning for us to continue with our conversation as he pops some potato chips in his mouth. I take a deep breath and turn back to Emma,questioning my reasons for wanting this man back.

Zelena rolls her eyes and lifts him off the ground with her magic and sort of carries him like a helium balloon down toward the beach. Katherine follows behind them fearfully.

"Regina, we need rules," Emma starts off.

"the hell we do." I scowl.

"If your sister is with us-" She started.

"Maybe Zelena should go off and mind her own business." I interrupt. "I didn't invite her here.

"My point is, I'm not comfortable with saying or doing certain things in front of her."

"She is older than me, but she is not my chaperon Emma."

"NO talking about Sex when she is around, " She says.

"Not a problem Emma."

"And kissing…" Whoa, fold on a minute.

"What about kissing?" I interject.

"There's a limit."

"What?" She can't be serious.

"Maybe no tongue either?" She says just as Zelena and Graham are coming back.

"Why the hell not?"

"It's so… I don't know like private." She shifted a little. Why am I so bothered by this. I'm not even interested in Emma for myself. She's just a means to an end. I'm using her to get Graham back.

"Okay… fine… what else."

"The touching."

I roll my eyes. "Emma that makes absolutely no sense."

"I'm not saying we can't touch at all, I'm just saying nothing too… erotic?"

"What?" I say aghast.

"I second that motion." Graham said.

"Go away!" I snap. Then set my eyes back on Emma. "We done?"

"No-"

"seriously Emma the only rule that should be between us and my sister is that she should learn how to Knock."

"I guess …" she says glancing over at Zee who thought this whole conversation hilarious.

"I promise to knock. I'm just not used to such brazen acts happening in your bedroom dear sister."

"Can't we just lock the door?" Emma says looking at me as though she had just gotten an epiphany. "Just for a few minutes while we want to… you know…"

I smirk. "Just a few Minutes?" Zee chuckled.

"Zelena!" both of us said to my sister.

"Why the hell do you think Daddy sends me to your room every time Emma comes ova. after he's walked in on the both of you."

"Well then maybe sex is of the table?" Emma offered.

"You're kidding right?" I said aghast.

"Maybe not in the house?" She tries.

"And go where per se? Your house is the size of a closet and it is the home of the Sheriff." I retort.

"There are other places, Regina."

"Like?" I ask. She bites her lip and turns to look at the water before turning back to me. "I'm sure we can figure out something." She grins at me once my eyes widen. Was she suggesting water sport? and other public places?

I looked to my sister who was laughing at Grahams expression. I looked at him and he looked angrier I had ever seen him. I look back at my girlfriend. "Take that shirt off and lets go in the water."

"You aren't scared of magic babies are you Emma? Regina does. She told me so when we were together. Will you and Emma even last that long?" I turned to him and scowled. "What? It's a legitimate question." He defends himself. "I mean, I thought we'd be together forever, but look at us now." Then he turns to Emma. "And by what you told me about your childhood, I wouldn't think-"

"I wouldn't mind having kids with Regina." she buts in with a shrug.

"Really?" I gasp, I know it isn't really but her willingness to say she would do it with me made my insides gel. I know she was just trying to make Graham angry, but I was not prepared to have the reaction I got.

"Yeah, I mean, You can stay home with the kid, I'll go out and do some Knightly job."

I laugh at this… "No dear I was bred to rule." I answer

"You think so? I am an actual princess… Only king around here for you to marry is my grandpa… and I don't think you want to do that. I guess you still get to rule if we do end up getting married… right?"

I hadn't thought of that. "Either way Dear, you must interact with our children. Or they will have severe daddy issues."

She smiles, you're such a sap. she whispers and kisses me. Just a peck, no tongue. Then she leans back and lifts her shirt up over her head and stands. Let's get in the water.

The Red two piece bikini that I got her looked so nice on her body. "Wait a second, We need sunblock. I tan nicely but her pale skin, I am sure would burn in no time. she concedes handing me the bottle and allowing me to rub her down with the lotion. I do so languidly , sometimes kissing at certain parts of her body, she doesn't actually complain about the _erotic_ touching I am giving her in front of Zelena now, and I smirk.

"Do me now…" I say And just as I do, two guys just happen to walk by, and their gazes just happen to settle on my girlfriend's ass. "What are you looking at?" I yell at them, and they quickly avert their eyes and practically jog away.

Emma smirks and kisses me full in the mouth then begins to work on my body. "Harsh much?"

"They were staring at your ass." I say crudely. She looks behind herself, then back at me in confusion.

"So? I'm at the beach wearing next to nothing thanks to you. What did you expect?"

She is making sense, but it doesn't make me happy. I don't want anyone staring at my girlfriend's ass. It's mine and I don't share. "We're never coming to the beach again." I decide. Then I pick up a towel and wrap it around her waist.

She laughs and grabs the lotion from me. I lower myself onto the beach blanket and she plops down next to me. "I love that you forget that other people have eyes too."

"I don't share." I answer simply.

"You act as if… All of you isn't super sexy." She says motioning my body. "Can I cover you in a towel? Because you're way hotter by far."

I can feel myself blush. and my heart flutters at the thought that she thinks I'm hot. "You haven't put sunblock on me yet." I answer quickly.

Her perpetual smirk turns into a leering grin in no time. I have created a monster. I keep forgetting that this is all a reuse… and it's because she is so good at pretending. "Good, then let's fix that. Because I don't like sharing either." She nips at my bottom lip playfully.

"You wanna go get in the water?" I suddenly hear Graham ask. I guess he is finally tired of watching the two of us, which I didn't care, of course because I had forgotten he was there.

"Do you want to go get in the water?" Katherine answers his question with not just a question, but his question. Well, that's annoying. and this is how I know he was trying to get some kind of reaction from me. To prove that I really wasn't into Emma. If he only knew…

"Close your eyes." Emma says.

I notice she's got a dab of sunscreen in her hands and I remember she is supposed to be rubbing me down. So I do as I am told… even though I don't' like being told what to do. I close my eyes.

I feel gentle fingers run across my face; rubbing at my cheeks, my forehead, my nose… everywhere. I open my eyes once she is done and she moves down toward my ears and neck. She is straddling me and staring right back at me. But not for long. She quickly averts her eyes and reaches down to pick the sunscreen back up.

I am breathless, and as such I should lash out and say something rude and sarcastic. Maybe even tease her because I caught her staring at me; but I keep my mouth shut. I don't want to embarrass her. If I do, she might stop, and I really don't want her to stop.

It's almost… erotic, the way she is touching me. I don't think she means to be, it's just what's happening. Emma is just extremely good with her hands… just like she is with her lips. Naturally, since I'm thinking about them, my eyes are drawn to them. Poor thing, Emma is gnawing that bottom one raw as she applies a good amount of sunscreen into her palm.

Without looking at me, she starts on my shoulders. Her eyes are kept on her hands as they rub slow circles into my skin. Then she starts to move downward working on my arms. She's taking her time, touching every inch. When she gets to my hands, she does them one by one. Gently rubbing the moisture between my fingers and suddenly I want to kiss her, touch her, and my gods if my body wasn't about to betray me.

My labored breathing alerted her to something, and she looked at my face which did not betray my distress. "Get on your stomach. I have to do your back."

I thought fast, I didn't want to let her go, and if I did my arousal would be obvious to everyone and not just her. "no... " I said and shifted a bit then I let her wrap her arms around me and begin her work.

I stifle a moan as she does my back, but just before she reaches my lower back she says. "I can't reach any further."

"Okay let me help you." I whisper before lowering my hands to her ass and pulling her into me and holding her there so that she could reach.

She whimpers in my ear, and the sound of it makes me wet. She clears her throat. "yeah, it's much better." She answers but it's too late, I already heard how what we are doing is affecting her. At least hers was verbal. I shifted my knees up to help me hold her up as I didn't want her pressed too closely to my wet bottoms. "Got it." she says cheerfully before pulling back.

I panic a little. Subconsciously, I realize that she is taking more time than necessary with the sunblock, but at the same time I feel like she is going too fast. I want her to touch me longer. I don't want this to be over. "Don't forget my legs." I tell her buying myself more time.

"Patience, Mami. I'm still doing your top." Emma replies absently as she squeezes more block into her palm.

Then she presses a hand against my chest. "Down." she whispers simply. she means for me to lie on my back. I panic a little more, I had forgot about my front, I shut my eyes and breathe willing my body to cooperate as I lay down. It's not doing it, and I keep my knees up trying to concentrate on the most horrible non erotic thing I can think of. but as soon as her hands touch my bare stomach my body reacted with a vengeance. "Let your knees down so I can do this the right way." She whispers then looks up at my face. "Is the sun in your eyes?" she asks, I know having seen my are squeezed shut.

I nod my head. I'd rather her think that's my problem than the real reason I'm trying to keep the vision of her out of my head. The next thing I know, my face is covered by a straw hat, and the only reason I don't get angry is because I know it's Emma's. It smells just like her hair. And I wet my bottoms yet again. I squeeze my knees together and try to picture mother and daddy doing this.

"Knees down, Regina…" she says and pulls at my legs. I take the hat and press it against my face as I know I am red from embarrassment. She pauses and shifts. "Regina, You're wet."

Was that all she had to say? I lifted the hat and look down at myself, I guess the embarrassment of it all made my body do the impossible. I sigh in relief and say. "It's sweat."

Emma laughs, "No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"It doesn't smell like sweat." She mutters, but I know she meant for me to hear it.

"What does it smell like?" I ask curiously. I'm still a little embarrassed but not as embarrassed as I would have been if she had seen it.

She laughs and finishes my legs off. "Nothing." She looks so hot. Her confidence so alluring, I get the weirdest thought in my head. One that I haven't ever had with anyone. I want to fuck my girlfriend. I want to see her writhing beneath me, lips parted, eyes squeezed shut from pleasure. "Regina, I'm done. Let's get in the water."

Yes the water, that's just what the doctor ordered. The cool ocean water was the ticket. she reached out and pulled me to my feet and we headed in, passing Graham, Katherine and Zelena on our way.

I touch my toes in the water and change my mind immediately. It's too cold. "I think I'm gonna go sit on a towel for a while." I say while backing up.

Emma steps in front of me. "To think about your ex a little more?"

Wait, what? I frown and think about that statement. Oh… she thinks I was wetting myself over Graham. Maybe that's a good thing. Way less embarrassing anyway.

I shrug. "Maybe."

"I don't think so." Emma says and she picks me up like a child. My eyes widen and I wrap my legs around her waist instinctively and grip her shoulders tightly.

"Don't drop me." Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth, not what the hell are you doing, or put me the hell down. Weird.

"I won't, Mami." She whispers, then smiles as she begins to walk forward.

"You're strong." I observe as casually as I can.

"You're tiny." She answers. "I have been fighting many battles before coming to Storybrooke.

I couldn't even begin to tell you how turned on I am by this. Now she has her hands on my but, absently patting it as she walks further and further into the water. The water, however, hasn't made it past her knees yet. so I expect to snap out of my weird little love trance in a few seconds.

"Regina, you're sweating on me. you sure you don't wanna cool down in the water?" She asks with a grin.

I look down and… There it is all over her stomach. I wet her. I am not going to back down this time. She has had the upper hand all this time. No more. "It's not sweat, you're just making me wet." I answer.

Then she dropped me into the cold water and then a wave overruns me. I'm only half grateful, because that look in her eye, made me tumesce. "Oh my God Regina. I'm sorry!" Emma exclaims once she realizes what she has done.

I'm going to kill her. She sees the look on my face and I immediately give chase. It's not long before she trips and falls. I'm right there on top of her. Then I begin to tickle her, since killing my girlfriend would do absolutely nothing for my cause right now.

"Stop!" She screams, wiggling from side to side and damn I'm turned on again. The friction between us is absolute murder, and I should get off of her, but I don't want to. and I tickle her some more. She is still screaming for me to get off and let her go… I can't I'm so frustrated I need her. "I can't breathe! Regina get off!" She continues to laugh, back arching as she tries to buck me off and o… my … god… Fuck.

"No!" I shake my head vehemently and continue to tickle her. She panics a little, trying to gasp for a large lungful of air, only to have that interrupted by her fits of laughter.

"Please?" She begs pitifully. I love it when she begs. A little more moisture pulls in my groin. These stupid teenage hormones…

"Get a room!" Zelena says pouring cold ocean water over my head, drenching us both and effectively washing the horny right out of me. I am able to come to my senses and magically knock her on her ass and hex her to a ticklish fit of her own.

"You must have wanted some of this too!" I yell giving her the magical version of a tickle monster.

Emma wraps her body around mine and kisses me, effectively breaking the spell and releasing my sister. "Awww… They are so cute." I hear Katherine and I am grateful for her because I know I am struggling not to get heated again.

Graham and Katherine join us, and the outing seems to end in success. I'm too tired to help clean up, and no one tries to stop me as I magic everything away. Graham walks to me and asks to speak to me. I lean my head back and groan. I don't feel like talking but I lean toward Emma and kiss her softly before walking with him a few steps.

"you know you're trying too hard right?" He says giving me a serious look.

I indulge him and consider his words. "Care to elaborate?" I ask. The faster he says what is on his mind, the sooner I can leave.

"Well, when a girl sees their ex with another person, she gets jealous. you were trying too hard not to be jealous of Katherine."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He says with a little too much confidence.

I shrug and say, "So, that means you're jealous when you see me with Emma?"

"No." He scoffs.

"So what? Guys don't get jealous when they see their ex with another person?" I scoff back.

"They do, but Emma is not your real girlfriend." He insists.

"So Katherine is your real girlfriend?" I ask and he falters. He's got nothing to say to that. I got him. So I move in for the kill. "Maybe I'm not jealous because I can clearly see that you're just using Katherine to try and make me jealous. Go get a real girlfriend maybe I'll be jealous then."

I walk away from him and toward my Emma. "You okay babe?" she asks the second I reach her.

I get a little irritated with her. She's supposed to be jealous, asking me what we were talking about, not asking me how I feel! "You just saw me talking with my ex, why aren't you jealous?" I hiss at her.

"I-"

"Aren't' you serious about us?" I snap.

"Of course I am." she answers.

"But?" I ask impatiently.

"There's no but, Regina." Emma slowly reaches out and cups my cheek. "I'm trying to be understanding. It's really hard, and sometimes I don't like it but I have to give you a chance to explain. Plus, I trust you." She whispers the last part, just before placing her lips on mine. She's kissing me; Not biting, not offering me coffee flavored gloss; she's really kissing me and I feel my body react again. The damn hormones. I feel the fluid pool at my groin again and a searing stretching feeling from within me, and I am afraid that I will take this too far. I have no intention of sleeping with my girlfriend no matter how much I may want to.

"Come on guys! You can do that when we get home." Zelena says. I was annoyed and grateful at the same time. We pull apart and Emma laces her fingers with mine and we walk toward the cars. This break up is gonna hurt… but who says I have to break up with her at all? Maybe, I can stay with her… maybe.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Note: I have only done a minimal amount of editing on this so there is probably so many things wrong with this massive chapter. But I think this is comprehensible anyway and I hope you enjoyed it. So let me know in a comment below! I want to thank you all that keep reading and discovering this little story mash up! 'Til next time, much love!~S.K.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys... looong time coming this chapter is. hehe. anyway I hope you enjoy it. I have been slacking because of NaNoWriMo and the upcoming Big Bang. I decided to finish this up as it was mostly done. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Emma**

* * *

"Yo!" I jump a little, that startled me, but I looked over at my attacker as if nothing happened. Okay so it wasn't an attack but whatever. I should have known it would be Lily.

"What do you want demon." I say then turn back to my locker and my books.

"So, how was the beach?" She asks using a singsong tone.

"It was nice," I answer somewhat irritably. I am not irritated at her per se, It's Regina. The beach was nice, but I think Regina is mad at me. I don't really know why, I thought we'd had a good time… I mean she "sweat" all over me. It had been one of the best days I have had all year. She even looked like she was having a good time.

Then she started acting weird afterward. Fidgety and short tempered. I figured she was just drained and was being a cranky witch, I mean I was hella tired myself. But on Sunday, I could barely get her to talk to me on the phone. I'd get short replies to my texts, and worse, when I picked her up this morning she had even less to say to me. She didn't even glare at me.

She didn't seem to really care about anything. When I asked her a question, she would either shake or nod her head. Anything that required more than a yes or no answer, she just shrugged until I quit trying to talk to her all together.

"Earth to Emmy!" Lily says snapping her fingers in my face.

I turn around quickly, realizing I had been staring at Regina from across the hallway. She was at her locker, though it doesn't seem as if she's noticed me staring. Or maybe she has and doesn't give a shit. I hate it that she is so indifferent toward me, and it isn't the first time I wonder what I did at the beach for her to be like that.

"How was your weekend?" I ask Lily. Maybe if I get her to talk about her weekend she won't comment on my zoning out on her. Though it is not really that great of a subject change, because I truly don't give a fuck.

"It was… okay" Lily says with a shrug. "Neal couldn't shut up about you though." she tells me.

"Really? That's… gross." I say with a shudder as I close my locker door and begin to walk toward Hopper's class.

"Tell Me about it." She says rolling her eyes.

SLAM!

I jump hearing a locker right next to my head. I trip slightly and land right in Lily's arms. Surprisingly she drops her books to catch me with a loud grunt. She gasps and pushes me upright and spins me around and I come face to face with Regina.

Fuck.

"What the hell Regina?" I yell at her. She glares back at me. I snort. "So now you want to notice me and stuff? What is your problem?"

Lily is behind me laughing her head off. So I turn to deal with her first. she is much easier than Regina. "You saw her coming didn't you?"

Lily smirks. "Yes I did."

"You couldn't think to warn me?" I ask her.

"That would have been no fun at all." she answers laughing some more. "Good luck with that!" she finishes off signalling to my girlfriend before walking off.

"Fucking Demon." I mutter under my breath.

Suddenly my arm is clamped on to and I mean it's in a vice grip. "Walk to class with me Emma." She commands while dragging me away. Well I hope she talks to me then, because I can't take this attitude.

"Babe, what the hell?"

"Nothing... " She answers.

"Well in that case, I have to go to the bathroom." I say because I really don't want to deal with her issues right now if she wasn't going to talk. "See you in class."

I jog away without waiting for a response. I easily catch up to Lily who had stopped to text Neal I bet in the hallway before heading to class. I jog past her to the bathrooms, and she follows. "I think your girlfriend is jealous."

I stopped short and scoff. "Of you? Do n't be so full of yourself Demon, you aren't that cute."

"Yep, watch this," she says and she hook arms with me.

Okay now I really have to go to the bathroom and what is she doing. "Wait… I have to go to the bathroom!" I say as she is pulling me in the direction of class. We pass by Regina and I look back to catch my pissed off girlfriend standing in the same place I left her. Hands crossed over her chest one hip jutted out to the side just staring at us.

"See?" Lily muttered.

"Fuck… Lily Now I'm gonna get cut off. And you are about to be roasted."

"What?"

"She is going to use you for flame throwing practice." I answer.

She laughs. "I'm a fucking dragon, nothing she throws at me will hurt me."

"Suit yourself." I say and go back to take my girlfriend's hand. "Why were you staring at us like that?" I demand in a non threatening tone. I take a deep breath and try to forget the bathroom because at this point I know I'm not going to make it before the bell rings.

"What the hell was that, Swan?" She asks, pointing at Lily, who thank fully had enough sense to head to class and not wait for me. Now Regina… She sounds menacing.

"That was me telling Lily to dragon up because you looked like you were about to go supersonic over here. Why can't you just be nice, Regina?"

"I'm not a nice person, Emma!"

I smile and turn on the charm now. I face her and walk her backward until her back is against the lockers. "You can if you want to be… you were very nice at the beach. Now you're all sour, what happened Mami?"

"I"m always sour Emma." She answers rolling her eyes at me.

"You didn't seem sour on Saturday when you were 'sweating' on me!" I say exasperated. I know I should take it back. She didn't want to talk about that. It is she same look she had when she took me into the janitor's closet and stretched my legs. Fuck… Emma you and your big mouth.

She takes a step toward me. I take a giant step back. "What did you just say , Emma?" she doesn't open her mouth to ask that's how hard she is clenching her teeth, but I understand her just fine.

"Regina doesn't sweat Emma." I hear from behind me. Graham came out of no where and leaned on the lockers beside us.

"Everybody sweats." I mean it's more than obvious he is joking because… of course we all sweat.

"Not Regina. She thinks it's gross, so she doesn't do it." Graham continues. "You know, it's hard to believe you two are a couple when you mess up on little tings, Emma."

"I blink at him; then I look to Regina. I feel like I am being punk'd or something because, she does sweat. She sweat for me several times… not just at the beach… though I know that wasn't sweat but I don't think telling him I made her wet in the hallways would be prudent… at least not in front of Regina.

She rolls her eyes and leaves me there, with her ex to respond to this stupid conversation. He is supposed to believe we are together. How is he gonna believe it if she doesn't defend me. Sure she is angry, but her plan is about to be exposed… isn't it?

Just then the bell rings and I turn to follow my girlfriend into the classroom. Then I remember that I really had to go to the bathroom. Just as I walk into the room I slam into someone heading out of the room. "Oh!"

I gasp. "Oh my god Zelena are you okay?"

"Yes I'm Fine Emma. I'm just a little dizzy." she says

"When are you not dizzy? Regina says brushing by. She doesn't so much as glance our way.

"Quit being such a bitch." I snapped at her.

Everyone inside the class goes quiet. No one talks to Regina that way. Crap. This was not the right moment to exert my privilege with this girl. In front of everyone in the class.

Regina turns around slowly lifting her eyebrows in a way that lets me know that I will be paying for that. "You have really got to work on your temper Emmy…" Lily says sneaking right past me to her seat distracting me from my girlfriend.

"I don't have a temper." I snap at her.

"Sure, and you didn't totally screw me over in Minnesota before going to Ingrid." She says rolling her eyes and sitting in her seat. I completely forget Regina at this point and go to my ex best friend to have it out with her. The truth is I miss having a friend like she used to be. I missed having her on my side. I need her to be on my side.

"You got me kicked out of the best home I had in years! They could have adopted me." I scream at her.

"And if they had, you wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't have your mommy and daddy and you wouldn't have HER… She snaps back at me. Her dark eyes boring into me. "Now sit your pretty little ass down Emmy, maybe right next to Ruby. You haven't snapped at her yet… well at least not today anyway."

I sigh… she is right. If she hadn't screwed me over, I wouldn't be here at all. I sit down next to Ruby and she smiles weakly at me. I look ahead and see that Hopper is leaning back watching the whole thing unfold. He sighs nodding to himself slightly and finally unfolds his hands. "Alright Class!" He booms at us. " Let's talk about the new play we are working on this quarter."

The class settles and focuses on what he is saying. "Do I get to star in it?" Regina asks first.

"Um, I think it's my turn Regina. You can't always be the lead." Ruby says turning in her seat to face her.

"What about Emma and I, We've never even been in one of the stupid plays." Lily pipes up. I keep my mouth shut and let them all argue over the lead role because I have absolutely no desire to claim it for myself. I have enough with playing Regina's loving girlfriend to have to remember lines too.

"We are choosing differently now. because every time I say there is something new for us to play, you get like this. So this time I put roles in a box and you get to stick your hands in and choose." Hopper says picking up a little box and shaking it as he approaches the student in the right side of the class.

"What happens if a girl picks a male character, or vice versa?" Lily asks. "Do we get to pick again?"

"No." Was all the man said. "You will play your character." Finally he holds the box out to Ruby, and commands her. "Pick a role Ms. Lucas."

Ruby does as she is told and reads the slip of paper. "Tommy, 10 year old identical twin brother of Carter."

Then he holds the box out to Lily. "Carter… 10 yer old identical twin brother of Tommy." I looked at them both and I guess that could work. I giggle anyway at the look they both give me.

"How am I supposed to hide all of this and make myself look like a 10 year old boy?" Ruby asks signaling her curves she has never attempted to hide.

I chuckle and shake my head. Lily and Ruby are both beautiful curvaceous brunettes.

Lily looks at Hooper and pleads. "Are you sure we can't pick another character?"

"NO… My box has spoken." He says dramatically

Lily rolls her eyes. "I guess we're twins…"

"Yeah… Mama's got some explaining to do." Ruby mumbles. We all chuckle at this… all of us except for Regina. she is still in her mood, even when Hopper goes to her next.

Regina picks a roll and rolls her eyes, "Gracie. Four year old little sister of Carter and Tommy." She tosses the paper and it is consumed in a wisp of a flame before she folds her arms and looks off to the windows.

"Hey there little sis, we don't play with fire it's dangerous." Ruby coos at her, earning another laugh from the class, until Regina brought up a bigger fireball.

"Put them out Gracie." Hopper said moving past her to Graham who was sitting behind me. "Graham?"

"Alright," Graham says clapping his hands and rubbing them as if her were cold before reaching in. "Nancy, Loving wife of Walter Swain… Interesting." He says with a shrug. "I wonder who Walter will be."

He seems too cool about that… but then again, maybe he likes being a girl. Maybe he's trans or inter-sex and feels okay being a girl. I remember him being good at being Ruby a couple of weeks ago.

"Emma!" I hear Hopper, snapping me out of my thoughts. I take a deep breath and pray I'm doing lighting or something else. "Pick a role." He commands again.

I do as he says and read. "Astronaut Walter Swain, husband of Nancy…." I trail off looking down at the paper. "The fuck?" I whisper the last just as an explosion comes from Regina's seat.

"Over my dead body!" Regina says. I look over to her. Her chair strewn on the floor.

"This is gonna be goooood." Lily says to Ruby, and Ruby nods emphatically.

"Oh yeah…" Ruby agrees giving Lily a high five.

I knew what was coming now and I stand up and give Regina my hand before she even has to ask for it. She takes it and drags me outside of the classroom. We don't go far, we are banned from the Janitor's closet. but we are definitely where we can be seen if anyone were to look for us. "No!" She tells me pushing me roughly up against the wall.

I hiss as my head hit the wall. "Regina! No, what?" I ask rubbing the back of my head. I manage to keep it at a whisper, because I don't want an audience. "What did I do?"

"You are not going to play Graham's wife." she says.

"You're right… I'm playing his Husband." I say.

"Spouse." She spits out.

"I don't really have a choice." I say reminding her of Hopper's box. "Besides, it's just a play, just pretend. What's your problem?"

"You!" She grabs my chin in one hand and jerks my head forward a little. "you are my problem."

Suddenly I realize this confrontation of ours might have very little to do with the play. Maybe I am about to find out why she's been in a funk lately. My heart begins to race a little in excitement. If I know what's wrong I can fix it, then we can go back to being us again… well pretend us? Now I'm starting to feel a little depressed. But I miss her, and I want her back.

I reach out and grab hold of her waist. Then I look her straight in the eye. She needed to know that she had my undivided attention. "What is it, Mami?"

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes." She scowls at me.

"What?" I frown. The corner of my mouth twitches just once, but save from that, I am able to keep my smile at bay. I know what she is talking about. I use it on mom and dad all the time, and it works on them well.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. She says then drops her hand from my chin. It lands on my shoulder and she keeps it there. Probably because there's nowhere else to put it. not without being awkward, because I am holding her. I pull her closer to me, my eyes never leaving hers.

"What is it?" I ask again. This time more serious. She narrows her eyes and I feel her grip tighten on my shoulder. Something has to be really bothering her if she can't just say it. "Please talk to me…" I coax gripping her waist gently. but she remains silent. She is struggling to put her thoughts into words.

Her frustration mounts and she blows up at me. "I don't know, but you need to stop it!" She yells.

"How am I supposed to do that if you don't tell me what it is?" I answer calmly. Rationally.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Just… figure it out okay, Emma!" She says frustrated.

I tilt my head to the side a little and study her. I know she's telling the truth. she doesn't really know what is bothering her. I get her. I do that sometimes too. Well that's something else we have in common. "Okay, well, I'm sorry , Regina. For whatever it is. I don't mean to upset you."

She frowns back at me. Her grip on my shoulder loosening considerably. "I know you don't. You just can't help it." she sighs.

Now it's my turn to frown. "I just can't help what?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. I wish she hadn't… I love her eyes. "I just wish you were a little less friendly sometimes." She breathes after a few tense seconds.

"What does that mean?"

She scowls at me, her eyes still closed. I don't know how many people have told Regina how beautiful she is. How adorable she is when she does this and lived to tell the story. But I don't' want to find out and be one of the lucky few to receive a magic fireball for it. "It just means, I wish you were less friendly."

Unhelpful explanation aside, I searched for the right thing to say. "You want me to be more like you?"

"Exactly." She says opening her eyes.

I roll my eyes, "Wouldn't it be weird to have a girlfriend that acts just like you?"

"Oh, so you do remember!"

"Remember what?" I ask in confusion.

"That you're _my_ girlfriend." she says.

I frown. " I never forget that."

"Don't you?" She asks.

"No!"

"It seems to me," She starts off just as she averts her eyes staring at the wall beside my head. "That sometimes you do."

I still don't know how she came to that conclusion, but I take her seriously. It was what she craved from Graham. "You're my first girlfriend, Regina." I move my head a little, getting into her line of vision. She blinks twice; then focuses on my face. No scowl or glare. She's just looking back at me, and God… she's absolutely the most beautiful girl in the world. Sometimes I forget, because she is such a bitch, but there is no denying it. Regina Mills is a breathtaking sight.

"And?" She presses when I stop there.

I blink a few times, trying to remember what I had been trying to say in the first place. I'm a blank. Mind erased by her beauty. "I forgot what I was about to say… You know, you should try to be less beautiful. Then maybe I'd be able to keep my train of thought." I say with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes, but I can see that she is flattered. I'm so sure she has something to say, but I don't let her say it. I press my lips on hers and kiss her. I know she likes it better when I bite her, but right now I just want to kiss her. So I do. Just a small kiss, meant to last no more than a second but when it's over, I want more.

I pull back to look at Regina, she doesn't look like she was quite ready for it to end either and is just now beginning to open her eyes. So I kiss her again. Again I want another; just one more, I promise myself. Regina lifts her hands up, cupping my face gently and it's all the encouragement I need. I kiss her again… and again… and again. Each kiss getting longer than the last until I drop the notion of this kiss being the last and accept that I'm in full make out mode with my girlfriend in the school hallway.

The door to Hopper's class opens and he speaks. "Ah… I see you've made up. This is not the time for that sort of behavior. please rejoin our class."

We separate, our eyes meeting. Regina bites her lower lip, and I smirk as she steps away from me.

* * *

 **{~~~O~~~}**

* * *

After school we begin rehearsals. We've been at it For almost a week now. On Thursday, we're an hour and a half, and I'm loving being Walter Swain.

Narcolepsy is kind of fun to play. From backstage I can hear graham's Lady voice and I listen for my cue to go on. When I hear it, I step out on the stage open my arms wide and say my first line of the scene. "Nancy, Kids, I'm home!

Regina comes running up to me, and I falter because I don't remember it being on the script. She jumps on me knocking me to a sitting position on the couch. "Daddy You're Home!" She squeals before she kisses my lips.

"Regina!" I cry.

"I'm Gracie." She rolls her eyes at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask a bit frustrated.

"Improvising. Aren't little girls supposed to be excited when their fathers come home?" she asks.

"I don't know, are they? You kiss your father like that?" I ask.

"I'm not four… I did when I was smaller."

"Eww…" I said. "Hopper!"

"I like the affection, though it could do without the kiss." The teacher supplied. Regina smirked and settled on my lap.

I go back to the wings and repeat the scene again. Regina runs up to me again, but this time I am ready for her so I can do this scene without injury. "Whoa, Hey there pumpkin," I smile widely before giving her a sound kiss on the cheek.

She grins back at me then turn my attention to Lily and Ruby. "Hello Car-..." I fall to the side in a narcoleptic sleep. unfortunately for Regina, she didn't hold on so she falls off the couch.

"Damn it, Emma!" She yells.

"Daddy to you, pumpkin." I grin back. I made her break character. I sit there gloating really proud of myself until I catch a glimpse at the look in her eye. she is glaring at me murderously.

"What kind of father drops his little girl on the floor?" Regina asks moving to get up.

"A narcoleptic one." I answer reaching to help. She slaps my hand away and stands up on her own.

"Emma…" She growls squaring off with me.

I roll my eyes. "So I should put you down gently before falling asleep? that doesn't sound like that's what someone who could fall asleep without warning would do."

Emma's right." Hopper pipes up. " The fall is good... adds drama. Graham, as a mother you need to comfort Gracie. Console her then go into your next line."

Graham nods and Regina glares at me. She is so adorable with that little petulant pout on her face. "I'll try not to drop you so hard next time." I promise before leaning in just a little. I don't want to go all the way in and kiss her, because I want her to meet me half way. Even if she is mad at me. She rolls her eyes at me and I smirk leaning in a bit more. her lip twitches a little, I know her resolve is waning. "Come on… give daddy a little sugar." I coax

She groans rolling her eyes trying to hide her smile. She gently places her index finger under my chin and kisses me. "A little less passion ladies, if you please?" Hopper shouts.

Regina and I spring apart. I had forgotten we were on stage. In front of everyone… I clear my head and get back to rehearsing our new improvised scene, and ironed out the semantics of how to drop Regina without bruising her delicate… beautiful… man. My girlfriend is hot.

We continue on to the rest of the scene and we get to the dialogue between Graham and I. Graham is a good actor, but I think he is a little irritated with me right now. he delivers his lines in short clipped tones and it's just awkward when we have to say that we love each other.

It's bad too…

I mean really bad.

"That scene hurt to watch." was all Hopper said after watching that awkward moment between the two of us. "This will ruin the production entirely. This is our fifth rehearsal." Hopper continues, and You two aren't getting any better at playing a believable husband and wife."

"It's not that bad." I mutter.

"Ugh, it's atrocious." Regina says coming up next to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I raise an arm and wrap it around her shoulders.

"Really?" I ask. She nods and drops a kiss at the nape of my neck. I wanted to whine about this. I was gonna make a fool of myself in front of the whole school playing this guy's husband. But Regina's attention… her kisses and her comfort is totally making me regret making this deal to be her "pretend" girlfriend.

"Alright, Emma and Graham. You need to meet me at Granny's tonight at 7 p.m." Hopper says after a moment's thought.

"Why?' Regina asks suspiciously.

"Because they need to learn to play a believable husband and wife."

"So?" I ask

"So you need to date."

"What?!" Both Regina and I say at the same time. She lets go of me and walks forward as if she were defending me.

"It's called method. she has to be able to imagine loving Graham in order to play it."

I scoff. "Is it all on me? I only reacted to the way he was talking to me."

"Of course not." Hopper says.

I groan. "I have plans!" I try.

"If you don't go I'll fail you." he said simply. "Do you have plans Graham."

Graham grinned and looked me over. "Nope."

"Fucker…" I whisper to myself.

"You have to stay until eleven. You will laugh giggle like young love birds and come back with a fresh outlook on this relationship." Hopper said.

"Eleven?" Regina grits through her teeth.

"Yes, four hours for them to get to know each other. I suggest that you do take care to learn each other, or you will go on more dates like these." Regina growled where she stood. "ah.. don't worry Ms. Mills there will be spies. Lily and Ruby will be there to monitor."

"Why can't I do it?" Regina asked.

"Because I cannot trust that you will leave them be."

"Seriously? Hopper I kind of have a date…" Lily protested.

"I'll give you a free pass on the next scavenger adventure you have with Emma."

"Deal." she snaps to it beaming at me.

"Traitor." I grumbled.

"We aren't friends." She answered.

"I thought we were getting there." I said. Her eyes softened.

"Really?" She smiled. "you can't tell me you wouldn't do it if the situation were reversed."

I sigh. She's right, of course she is.

Rehearsal is over. Regina and I walk out to my car together. Except she is ignoring me again. Yes I am going out on a date with her ex, and yes she is mad about that… but she shouldn't take it out on me. I did not ask him out, nor do I want to spend much time with him. Spending time pretending to be hers is so much more satisfying.

"Are you bi?" She asks suddenly. I blink back at her and take my hands off the ignition. She raises her eyebrows at me when I don't answer. I can't help my silence, I feel like this is a trick question or something. "I know you're dating me, but do you look at other girls too?"

I bit my lip. "Not really…" I say after a moment's thought.

"It's a yes or no question, Emma." She insists.

"Are you?" I asked knowing that she will insist that I answer first.

"In part… yes." she answers. My heart clenches.

"What part?" I ask.

"Most part." She answers truthfully looking at the steering wheel. "Your turn."

I turn to look at it too and start the ignition again. I am very aware that she just came out to me. "I'm… you're the only girl I have been this attracted to."

"But you think Lily is pretty."

"Most girls are… don't you think?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl other than me?" Regina asks.

"Well... Yeah, Ruby." I say reminding her of our project.

"I mean if you didn't have to do it." She ask again.

"I don't have to kiss you…" I say looking at her. We stare at each other for a few minutes then I start the car again. We drive to her house in silence and as I pull into the driveway Zelena comes out all flirty like. Regina doesn't say anything just gets out of the bug and heads into the house.

I watch her go, then turn to Zelena trying to pretend that I was unaffected by the fact that my girlfriend just walked away and didn't say goodbye. Even though I really wanted her to kiss me. All the talk about kissing, and her coming out to me made me want to be with her. Maybe we didn't have to break up!

I don't really want to do that, I like having her as my girlfriend.

"Aren't you going in?" Zelena asks leaning into my window.

"Nah… I have to go get ready for my date."

"Oh where is little sis taking you?" Zee asks

"No… Graham." I correct her.

"What?"

"Hopper."

"Oh, that man…" Zelena looks away toward the house. "Are you just gonna go though? I think you need to follow her and make sure she is okay about this."

"Yeah, you're right." I say and step out of the bug. I walk inside and step into the foyer. I hear Regina talking with someone. I gather it is her father. They are in the study, so I climb the stairs and decide to wait for her in her room.

She comes up ten minutes later to drop her books off and jumps when she sees me sitting on her bed. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"You didn't say goodbye… " I answer leaning back on my elbows.

"So?"

"So, I need a proper goodbye, I need to know you and I are good."

"We are." She says then turns away from me taking off her top. "Goodbye."

I sigh and come closer to her. "Is there something changing between you and me?" I ask turning her around. She keeps her eyes down on her hands. "Is this real? or am I just imagining things?"

"I…" She starts then shakes her head. "It's all in your head."

"You came out to me in the car Regina. Do you really like me like that?" I ask but she won't even look at me.

"What does it matter?" she says walking away. I reach out and take her hand.

"It matters, because I care about you. I actually like you, God help me." I answer. She looks at me in a bit of shock.

"You do?"

"Yes, I'd like for this to be real. I'd like for there to be no question that it is. I want you to know that it's okay to 'sweat' on me because I know it's for me…" I tend to ramble. I know I do and I didn't mean to say that last bit. but a pretty blush rises in her cheeks. "It was for me, wasn't it?"

"Of course…"

"So what do you say?" We stare into each other's eyes I don't know for how long before she just reached out with her hand to cup my cheek. Then she pulled me forward and kissed me, and this time it was different. it wasn't rough and demanding, and it wasn't trepidatious. It was full of promise.

"Emma Swan… You're fired as my fake girlfriend." she murmurs against my lips. "Will you be my girlfriend? for Real?"

I smile "Yeah, okay."

* * *

I go home… nothing had really changed… but everything had changed and now I am a little nervous about spending this much time around my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. I don't bother to change I just do as much of my homework as I can before I have to leave then head downstairs.

"Hey dad." I say heading toward the door.

"Going somewhere?" He asks as soon as he sees me.

"A date."

"Like that?" I look at him, then down at my skinny jeans and fitted tee under my jacket. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You are dating Regina Mills… how are you supposed to keep her looking like that?"

 _I'm keeping her just fine thank you_ , I think.

I shake my head. "Not going with Regina." I explain.

"Did you break up?"

"No… it's an assignment. I have to spend time with Graham so that we can have better chemistry on that play. We hate each other and have to play a husband and wife." I gave him everything so that he will stop asking me questions.

"Where are you going?"

"Granny's"

"'Til what time?"

"Eleven." I answer with a sigh, cause… this is unreasonable of Hopper isn't it?

"On a school night?"

"It's for a grade."

"I'll have to have a talk with Archie."

"Talk about what?" Mom say walking into the room. Dad tells her where I was going "Oh… yeah he told me. Sorry I forgot to text you about it. Come on David… She is like six years younger than us. WE need some alone time." Mom and Dad are gross.

I just gag a little and head to the door. Just as I reach it there is a knock. I open it and it's Regina, and Zelena. I smile reflexively, "Hey."

"Hello." Regina states in her bored tone.

"Hi, there Emma." Zelena says with a grin. "We were just out for a walk and ended up here… We're headed over to Granny's"

I look at my girlfriend. "Oh you are?"

"Yes, you didn't think I trusted him did you? I'll be watching that little bastard and if he tries anything with you I will flay him." Regina said.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Dad said coming up to Regina holding up a fist for her to bump. Regina looked at it, then back at me.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She asks. Dad's fist just hangs there and I pat my 23 year old dad's shoulder in pity.

"Yes, I'm not there to impress him. Just suffer through." I say rolling my eyes and walking out of the door. "Lets go!"

"Just one Question…" Dad says.

"No." I answer.

"It's actually for Regina." He says .

I turn to my girlfriend who tenses up a little. She still really doesn't like Prince Charming and Snow white I can tell. I have heard her call them both idiots. I try not to take offense, because in truth she doesn't really like anyone. But they made me… will she get tired of me too? "Emma says she is going on a date with your ex for a 'play' ?" He throws up some air quotes around the word play as if I had been lying to him.

"Your point?" Regina asks through clenched teeth.

"And you are gonna let her dress like that?" He asks

She looked me up and down. "I told you so."

"I'm not changing." I answered. Dad laughed. "I'm leaving now."

"Come on Charming, leave these girls to their things." Mom said pulling dad toward the kitchen.

"What will we do now?" He asked with a smirk.

Mom smiles and blushes. "Oh god… Let's go." I say. Zelena laughs as we walk out of my house.

I got to hand it to Graham, he is right on time. It is 6:58 and he is waiting outside of Granny's for me. Nice.

"Shall we?" He offers his arm to me and I take it fighting myself not to turn around and see just how pissed off Regina must be right now. We sit at the bar, and as we do so, Regina brushes by me with Zelena in tow. I know she did it on purpose and I scowl at her retreating back for a long time. But then my eyes do a little roaming of their own, because I can, because she is mine. I bite my lower lip as I watch the bounce to her hips. Does Regina ever just walk? Or does she have to strut everywhere she goes…

"So, you're bi?"

"What?" I ask distractedly then bring my attention back to Graham. I'm getting asked this question for the second time today. What is going on?

"I saw you watching that girl over there." He points. I follow his finger pointing to Regina and I blush… "You know her?" I got it. He was acting as we'd never met before.

"Hopper said we had to go on a date, he never said I had to pretend like we had never met." I said a little annoyed.

"True… Just thought it would be fun. clean slate and everything." Just then my phone rings and roll my eyes when I see the caller ID. Ugh… Fucking Neal.

"Seriously?" I mutter. "The hell does he want?"

"Is that Regina?" He asks. I raised a brow and looked at him. Why would she need to call me if she can see me from here. I turned my head and see that Regina is on her phone. Okay… so she could be the one calling but still…

"So…" I say ignoring the call all together. Just trying to get this date started so that it can end and I can go cuddle with my girlfriend.

"SO…" He says back.

"Tell Me what I need to know about Graham Hunt." He laughs at me. "What?"

"Is that a line you actually use on a date?' He asks.

"I don't date much." I answer sheepishly.

"Well-" he started and my phone chimes interrupting whatever Graham's tip for me was going to be. It's a text from Lily. I look up searching for her but I don't see her, then she sends me another telling me that I should stop looking for her, cause she is a good spy, so I wouldn't spot her.

I roll my eyes and put my phone on the counter; just in case someone else decides to call me. "Was that Regina?"

"No." I frown back at him. Why the hell does he keep asking me that. Then my phone rings again, and I seriously consider turning it off. But it's dad.

"Where is Regina?' Graham asks suspiciously looking around as I put my phone up to my ear. I turn to look and see that Regina is gone.

I shrug and answer my dad. "Hello?"

"What took you so long to answer?"

"I'm om a date. You know that, Dad."

Graham scoffs as I used the word Dad. "Tell Regina to stop interrupting our date."

"I'm not talking to Regina." I hiss back at him after covering the mouthpiece.

"Sure you aren't…" he says at the same time dad asks me if I'm listening to him.

"Yeah, Dad. But I'm busy-"

"Too busy for me?"

I pull the phone away from my ear and roll my eyes at it. "It's not like that, and you know it. Quit playing around, I could fail-"

Abruptly, Graham snatches my phone out of my hand. "Hey!" I exclaim, reaching for it. but he easily dodges out of my reach.

"Regina, stop interrupting our date. You're being selfish!" I know the exact second my father starts answering. Graham because his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "It's for you." He whispers, handing me the phone with two shaky hands.

I try not to laugh as I take it. "Dad?"

"Who the hell is that kid?" Dad begins

"Dad…" I say trying to calm him down excusing myself from the bar. It's too loud in the dining room for this. Besides, Ruby had set up the Karaoke machine and someone was killing the Fugi's killing me softly on the mike.

"who does he think he is, taking your phone like that."

"It wasn't like that, dad." I said with a sigh once I got behind the back door. "He thought you were Regina okay?"

"Do you need me to get down there? Cause I'll show up an kick his ass."

"Nah, Dad. Graham is cool."

"He isn't cool, you told him it wasn't your girlfriend and he didn't believe you. So what if it was? If your girlfriend needs you you answer the phone. I know those type of people. I'm a cop, Emma I know these things."

"So, because you're the Sheriff you can tell what kind of person he is over the phone?" I ask incredulously

"Yep," he agrees stubbornly

"Oh my god, where's mom?" I ask

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to her, that's why?"

"Why can't you talk to me?" He asked

"Because I want to talk to mom!" I yell back in irritation.

"Fine… Maybe I was way harsh I get it."

"Maybe?" I scoff.

"Yes, Maybe but I still don't like him, he better keep his hands to himself." He mumbles.

"My girlfriend is here… He'll behave or she will roast him, remember?"

"Right… she better keep her hands to herself too…" He says. I growl in frustration and hang up the phone. When I get out of the bathroom, my ears are assaulted with an extremely powerful voice doing some awesome runs. This time I look and it's Zelena? wow.

She is singing with her sister… Her sister. I nearly creamed my pants listening to my girlfriend harmonize with her sister. She catches my eyes and looks at me as she sings and sways her hips. She is performing for me, and she confirmed it by throwing me a wink. I blush deeply before turning to find my seat.

As soon as I sit next to Graham, I notice he looks a little uncomfortable, but a sad kind of uncomfortable and I feel sorry for him. I have to remember that he is probably hurting. I mean Regina just broke up with him out of the blue and over the silliest of arguments. They didn't mutually agree to break up.

"You okay?" I ask him leaning in a little so he can hear me over the voices of the Millses.

He looks at me straight in the eyes and frowns. "Am I okay? Is your dad coming?" It takes me a second to get it and we both just start laughing.

"Okay, let's do this." I say shaking my head.

"Do this?"

"Date. No mention of Regina. Just you and me." I offer him my hand. "Deal?

He smiles and takes my hand, "deal."

"So what's your favorite color?" I ask starting over. He laughs at me again, "What?"

"I can tell you don't date much. Blue."

"I'm not your boo." i say leaning away from him.

"I said blue. as in color."

"Right… oops."

"So… what's yours?"

"Yellow… no… brown, like a deep dark chocolate." I say thinking about how my tastes may have changed a bit. Graham rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"You said not to mention Regina Remember? That was your rule." he answered

I frowned. " I didn't-"

"Deep Dark Chocolate? Sounds like an eye color to me."

"wh-" Oh my god. it's true! Regina's eyes are my new favorite color. "I'm so sprung." I groan, dropping my head on to the counter top. He is laughing at me again, but I don't mind, I'd laugh too if I were him.

He pats my back. "Cheer up Emma, it's time to order food."

I pick my head up and order, surprisingly our date starts to go well from then on. Hopper really knows what he is doing because I am a lot more comfortable with Graham now. We really did need some one-on-one time. it's helped me to remember that he is my friend too.

However easy conversations can only last so long and were at a loss for words long before we are to leave. so we order more food. Not because we're hungry again, but so that we will have something to do. "okay, okay I know what we can talk about now." I say suddenly once our food arrives.

"What's that?"

"Have you ever had Chinese food?" I ask. "Or anything from outside of here?"

"No. I'm American." He said.

"No I am… you are from the enchanted forest. What did you eat with over there. I heard it's like medieval times. did you use your knife as a fork?" I asked grabbing his knife.

"We were a bit more civilized thank you. He said lunging for the knife from my hand. I leaned back, snatching it out of reach. He almost got it though. "Oh, come on Emma." he whined at me.

I giggled "Come on Gram." I mimicked him. He reached for it again and his chest rested on mine., his hand on my hip trying to get at the knife. we stare at each other for a second, and he begins to move forward a bit, and I leaned back again. but before he could reach me, Regina's hand was on Graham's face pushing him away from me.

"Date over." She glares at the both of us.

"It's 10:59, we still have a minute." Graham says then he leans in and kisses me. "I had a great time Emma," he finishes. I don't have any words. This dude had a death wish doing that in front of my girlfriend. Then Graham turns to Regina and smiles. "Okay, now the date is over."

* * *

 **Regina**

* * *

"Are you ready to go dear?" I ask Emma as if I could care less that my ex just put his lips on hers. It's taking my best acting efforts, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how angry I am. I hate being told what to do, even subliminally, and I can tell Graham wants me to lose my temper, so I'm not going to do it. I refuse.

I can tell that I am right, when he gives me a confused frown. "That's it?" he asks.

Emma looks as if she is about to ask the same thing, but thinks the better of it. I dip my eyebrows as if I'm confused. As if they are the ones having the weird reaction. "What? I snap when they continue to stare.

"I just kissed your girlfriend." Graham answers putting air quotes around girlfriend.

I give him another confused look and gesture between the two of them. "Weren't you two on a date?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Emma kissed me on the first date." I cut him off with a dismissive shrug. "I just figured that was her habit."

"I'm not in the habit!" My girlfriend rebuttals.

I turned to look at her. "Don't you remember our first date?" I ask gathering up her jacket for her because she seems not to have understood that it is time to go. I am ready to go.

"I…" She stops there, unable to deny what she had done. She blushes prettily remembering how worked up we got that night.

"And even before that," I continue loudly stepping closer to her invading her personal space. "Do you not remember being in bed with me, naked on your first day at school?"

I..." She stepped back looking at Graham. Trying to create some distance between the two of us, but I grab her hip and pull her closer to me instead. We are nose to nose.

"Or am I just special." I murmur huskily. Then I kiss her lips lightly before letting her go.

She steps back from me and looks over at Graham. Her face offering him an apology. No, she can't deny that she ended up naked beneath me the first day we met. So what if it was purely innocent. there was enough implied to suggest what we might have done.

Then it hit me… I have just made this girl I really like feel like a complete slut. She had slept with someone else's girlfriend on the first day she meets her. Emma steps away from us. "Why would you tell him that?" She gasps out.

"Emma…" I said and she took her jacket from my hands.

"You know what Regina, Stay away from me." Emma said and walked out of the door.

"Emma!" I yelled after her and made to follow her when Graham grabbed my arm.

"We were still going out her first day at Storybrooke." Graham finally says.

I pull my arm free from him. "And?"

"You're telling me You cheated on me?" He asks disbelievingly.

Why is it so hard to believe I'd do anything like it? He is not that good of a catch… He runs a hand through his hair and looks at Emma's retreating back and sent a questioning glare her way. Then he faces me again. "I don't believe you!" He declares.

"I don't care." I say stepping back and away from him. He blinks at me. "Come on. Deep inside you know… You know what I like. You know I' would never have been happy with some man…"

"You…" He starts but his face falls instead. He looks utterly crushed and I get a twisted satisfaction out of his hurt. I'm getting what I wanted. I wanted to break him for kissing my girlfriend, I want to mess with his psyche so completely that he will forever have trust issues. I want to ruin him for all other women. I want him to feel worthless. Then maybe next time, he'll think before putting his lips on my girlfriend. "You said you wanted me to prove that I was loyal, and then you go and cheat on me?"

And now I remember; it wasn't his arrogance that wouldn't allow him to believe I cheated on him. It was the promise I made to him. Now I feel really bad. Before we even started dating eight months ago, I had told him that I wasn't into the dating thing. He persisted so I laid it out for him. I wasn't going to sleep with him, not unless he could prove his loyalty to me first. I told him guys are only interested in intercourse and if he wasn't getting enough from his girlfriend he'd go somewhere else to get it. I didn't have time for that. I think he assumed that I was badly scarred by some other guy because he didn't question my logic . No one ever did. They all said "I'm not that type of guy" And Graham was no exception.

He asked how long it would take to prove his loyalty; and I gave him the answer of A year. It was unrealistic to expect any hormonal teenage guy to wait for sex; but I wasn't expecting that he would go along with it. I wasn't into dating. I wanted him to walk away. But he didn't.

I thought he would cave and ask for sex after a month or two, but he didn't and he kept his end of the bargain. he stayed loyal for eight months as far as I could tell anyway. And now it seems that it was all for naught. I was the one who couldn't remain loyal to him.

"If you'd always been into girls, you should have said something and I wouldn't have wasted my time." Graham spits at me.

A waste of time? Well I no longer feel sorry for him. My anger flares and I want to hurt him. "I'm not into girls." I roll my eyes as if the idea was truly absurd, never mind that I truly am into girls as he says. "Emma just happens to be extremely talented with her hands… and her tongue." I add. "NO one's ever made me feel the way she does. Ever." I answer with just a touch of vulnerability at the end Just as I can seem honest and not obviously vindictive with my answer. Then I turn from him and straighten up like I hadn't wanted him to see me get all sappy. "I mean, I can do without all the sweating and stuff…"I trail off; forcing my voice into nonchalance and maybe a hint of disgust.

"You don't sweat." He says, right on cue, and I can see a bit of hope flare up in his eyes.

I shrug, moving in for the kill. "Emma can make me sweat. It's disgusting but I deal with it because she makes it worth it _Every_ time." I practically moan at the end, as if I'm actually remembering a few of those times right this second.

I can see the immediate effect my words have on graham. His ego has taken such a heavy blow that I expect he wants to crawl under a rock. But he doesn't. He denies everything. "You're lying," He tells me. "You just want to hurt me, but it's not gonna work."

I roll my eyes, this guy is stubborn, but I can see he is just grasping at straws at this point. He believes me, but he can't bring himself to admit it. I want to push further, add more, but I know it would be overkill. It would ruin all of it. "Can I go after her now?"

I don't really wait for an answer, I don't hear what he tells me as I walk away. I find her not too far away, Lily wrapped around her. and Zelena just kind of hovering around them.

"Just what is going on here?" I ask coming up to them.

Emma pushes away from Lily and glares at me. "What?"

I glare at Lily, "What is your problem?" I hiss, eyes flashing dangerously. If she can be angry, I can be livid. I was the one that had to watch her flirt and make eyes at my ex boyfriend for hours.

"I'm not a slut!" She yells back at me, not in the least intimidated by me. I have to say that this thread in the conversation threw me off a little.

I squint at her. "No one said you were."

"You told Graham I slept with you the first day I met you!"

"I did not! I said that you were naked under me the first day we met." She looked at me dubiously. "Yes I am aware of how that sounds."

"It's not only him, but everyone else at the restaurant knows now, and you know how small towns work Regina for God's sake you have lived here all my life." She says and I could feel her distress. I don't understand why it bothers her so much that she is thought of this way. She's with me now.

"Emma," I say reaching out for her. She jerks away from me.

"What, Regina? What?" She snaps. She is so incredibly angry. And god she looks so hot when she is angry, _Focus Regina._

I take a step closer to her and reach for her again. She glares at me but she doesn't step away this time. Okay… that's progress. I link both my pinkies with hers and try to look her in the eyes but she avoids eye contact. "I didn't think about how that would make you sound. I just wanted to hurt him for kissing my girlfriend."

Emma doesn't answer me; She doesn't even look at me. She only stares at some point beyond me. She is still angry. I let go of her pinkies and she immediately crosses her arms over her chest in a defensive stance. I sigh and grab hold of her face with both my hands. "Emma please look at me." I command softly.

She exhales heavily and shifts her eyes toward mine. "I'm sorry for hurting you like that." I say simply. I could see the tears that were threatening to spill. she blinked them back and tore her gaze from mine. "You are my first girlfriend." I say remembering that this might have been the same thing she was trying to tell me a few days ago. "I'm gonna make mistakes, but work with me I'll get it right eventually."

She nods her head, and I pull her closer and place a hesitant kiss on her lips. "I promise I won't do it again." I whisper.

"You mean that?" She asks me. I nod my head. "Okay." she whispers back and pulls me closer kissing me. I find myself falling into the Kiss. My arms around her waist before my hands travel under her shirt and I begin rubbing her back. I know how much she likes that. And she sighs into my neck and I can feel her relax against me.

I squeeze her tightly, pressing her as close against me as I can get her. She presses her lips onto my neck and God it feels so good to have her not angry at me anymore. But I'm Regina Mills. I don't do vulnerable. I don't apologize I don't give anyone the upper hand over me. "Dear?"

"Hmm?"

"Never let that girl touch you again."

Emma smiled into my neck and licked me from there to my ear. "Jealous?"

"I don't share my toys." I answer

Emma steps back with teasing sparkling eyes. it's so hard to believe she was so angry at me not even a full five minutes ago. And as breathtaking an angry Emma is, she isn't so bad looking when she is grinning goofily either.

I lean in on impulse and kiss her. I try not to think about the fact that my sister is staring at us. I just want to kiss my girlfriend and I am giving in to it. She is the first to pull back. "You can't just kiss me when you want to have your way, it's not fair."

I blink at her stupidly. I had forgotten the comment I had made about her insidious friend when the two girls giggled in the background. "Fine, walk home with us," I say

"Babe, I'm really tired." Emma says dropping her head on my shoulder.

"your house is closer, yes, but… I can't let my sister walk home alone. you can just stay with us."

"Reggie, daddy's in the Guest room tonight." Zelena says.

"Well… Emma can sleep with me, in my room." I demand.

"Hold on… My dad won't really like it." Emma said.

"Give me your phone." I say and I text Emma's father. "Done." I say and hand her back her phone.

Her phone chimes and Emma reads out loud. "Okay, just don't eat anything?" She looked at me. "Why would he say that?"

Zelena and I chuckle at this and the four of us walk toward the Mansion dropping Lily off at her place on the way. When we enter our house, we make our way immediately to our rooms. There are no words, but then Emma doesn't seem inclined to talk.

I head to my dresser to dress for bed, then I realize Emma is just standing by the door at the wall. "What's up Emma? Aren't you tired?"

"I hate sleeping with clothes on." Emma mumbles. "I got used to it since I've been out of the system, I… I'm too tired."

"Be a little clearer Emma." I say not grasping what she is trying to tell me.

Emma sighs. "I'm too tired to get comfortable, and unless you will let me sleep on your bed with shoes and all…"

"Right… you sleep naked…" I say and bite my lower lip. Then I shrug. "Make yourself at home."

"It won't make you uncomfortable?" She asks.

"Well… would you like for me to sleep naked too?" I ask, then I flush. "Forget I said that."

She blushes a bit and a chuckle escapes her. Then she walks closer to me and lifts her shirt over her head. "I think it's a little soon for us to be naked together."

I look her over and smirk dropping the night clothes back into my drawer and pull my shirt off as well. "Why is that?"

"I'm not a slut." She answers kicking off her boots as she undoes her jeans.

"You're mine…" I murmur wrapping my arms around her and kissing the base of her neck.

"But your parents…" She whispers.

I raise my hand and cast a silencing spell to the room. "Don't have to know anything."

"I'm not having sex with you." She says with a grin.

"fine…" I say remembering I have a bit of an issue anyway. I hadn't told her about… it. I climbed into bed in my panties, and waited for her to finish undressing. I could feel my body react to her. a painful stretching at my loins. I turn away from her and curl up on my side.

she slides into bed next to me and the ache intensifies. I feel her chest settle against my back and my breath catches. I take her hand and kiss her fingers and just hold on to her that way.

I feel her breathing even out not long after, but my erection is still present. I bite my lip and stroke at my erect little friend. It is the single most embarrassing affliction of puberty I have ever had. Then I found out that it wasn't normal. This wasn't normal. My big sister doesn't have this problem.

Mother told me it was because I had unnatural desires, and the only way it would go away was if I came here to this land without magic and tried not to appreciate the female form so much. Then I had to go and fall for the savior. Mother is going to kill me when she finds out that we have indeed fallen for each other.

I stifle a moan as I work on myself. I inch out of Emma's embrace so that my jerky movements won't wake her and I turn to face my naked girlfriend, and grunt as quietly as I can.

I shut my eyes tightly, and when I open them, Emma's green eyes are open, Her hand reaches out to me and she pulls me closer kissing me and pressing her front against me. I pull back a bit. and she wraps her thigh around mine. Then one thing leads to another and I'm inside her. She moans throwing her head back. I bury my head in the crook of her neck, allowing myself to get lost within her til I was spent.

We locked eyes, our breaths intermingling as we panted in unison. "We should be more careful." I say finally.

"I'm sorry I attacked you." She says.

I smirk. "Who's the freak now?"

She laughs. "I didn't say I wasn't, I'm just not a slut."

"You deserve a better fist time than that." Emma says yawning.

"I'm in my bed, with my very beautiful and naked girlfriend. Who doesn't care I have this… thing between my legs…" I murmured.

She leans forward and kisses me. "Now I know why you hate me calling you a freak."

"You truly don't mind?" I ask.

"I've been with a boy before." She says, "you're hotter than anyone I have ever been with."

I am overcome by how open she is. Emma is mine,and I kiss her lips.

Mine.

I kiss the tip of her nose.

Mine.

I kiss both her cheeks.

Mine.

Then her forehead.

Mine.

Her jawline.

Mine.

Her neck.

She is all mine, and no one, not even mother was going to keep her away from me.

I bit her neck lightly, she moaned and opened herself up to me again that night. As tired as we are, we hardly sleep all night long.

* * *

 **{~~~O~~~}**

* * *

I wake up way too early for our lack of sleep. "Emma." I hiss

She moans. "No, Regina, I'm tired…" She states groggily.

"Wake up, we're rehearsing that scene before we go back to school." I say insistently.

"What? Why?" She whines.

"I'm not watching you go on another date with him!" I snap.

She groans. "Come on, you didn't let me sleep last night."

"If I recall correctly, You were the one that woke up to join me." I say pulling a pair of sleep shorts on because her nakedness was beginning to arouse me, and though she now knows of my appendage, it is a totally different thing to see it happen before her eyes.

I take out my script and gesture for her to do the same. She doesn't move. Well she does, but not in the direction I want her to. She drops back onto my bed lying flat on her back.

I get in bed with her and straddle her thighs. Her eyes open immediately and I smirk at her. "Glad to have your attention."

"Baby…" She whines.

"I'm Nancy, and you're Walter. We just need to go over the last scene… it's the one with all the emotion that you weren't feeling."

She groaned and pulled the Pillow over her head. "Oh god…"

I smiled because it sounded the same as it had the night before, and my mind drifted to what we had done. "Come on Emma, If you get it right the first time, you can go back to sleep and catch two more hours of sleep." I negotiate.

With that he pulls the pillow from her face and sits up bringing her bare chest to press with mine since I am still sitting on her thighs. She begins reading over her lines and I get distracted by her just a little. "Let's do this." She mumbles after a while.

We go over it, over and over again until I am satisfied. She struggled most on the I love yous, which was frustrating because how hard is it to tell someone you love them. Especially me… Why is it so awkward.

"Fine, just get to the shower." I say finally getting off her lap.

"Wait you said I'd get to sleep!" She pouts.

" It's seven, we have an hour to get ready." I say picking up our clothing from the floor. As if on cue, Zelena knocks on my door. "Please tell me you're decent. Mother wants to talk to you Regina."

I groan and look at Emma who is sliding out of bed and heading toward my en-suite. "I'm just heading into the shower Zee, I will see her before I leave."

I turned to Emma who smirks. She crooks her finger at me and I follow her into the shower. I watch as she walks by the mirror. I wait as she glances at herself and she stares. "Regina!" She shouts.

I smirk to myself then look up at her asking innocently. "Yes, dear?"

"I'm marked where everyone can see!" she sputters her face going crimson.

"I'll magic it off." I say and she steps back.

"No… You have to stop marking me." Emma said running a hand over the bruise. is it just me or is the mark getting smaller?

She huffs and heads toward the shower. She turns it on and she begins to sing. She doesn't seem angry at me, the song was cheerful. I stare, I want to see her. I want to feel her against me again. I had seen her naked before, but she had never seen me naked… not really. But I want to see her, I can't help it and before I can overthink it, I strip and get in with her as quickly as I can.

No funny business I tell myself, just a shower… with a hot girl, whom I had lost my virginity with. Emma turns as I step into the shower naked and her eyes go straight to my little friend, which was thankfully hiding in its folds. She looks up at me in question as I take her wet body in. I keep my mind blank as possible, to keep my extra large center in check.

"You have a vag… like… a hole to fill!" she says crudely and I cringe.

"Must you be so crass?" I ask really not aroused by the words that filled the air.

"But last night…" She started.

"It is my clitoris Emma, it reacts to the female form. I wanted you so She came." I say as a form of explanation.

She kept looking at it curiously then she looks up at me. "So you don't want me now?"

"Not particularly at the moment, no." I answer annoyed reaching for the soap. I washed myself to make it clear to her that she was not going to be getting in my pants any time soon.

It works, she turns away from me and washes herself too. Emma is the first one out of the shower as she was the first one in. She wraps herself in a towel and turns on the hair dryer I haven't used since the magic returned to Storybrooke.

I step out of the shower and Emma glances at me as I slip on my underwear. "Regina?"

"What?" I said dropping my towel at my feet.

"What was that?" I look at my girlfriend and she is pointing at me, and I wonder if I'm visibly aroused. I look down and don't see anything. I raise my eyebrow, maybe she will get that I need a bit more information. "Where did you get it?" She persists. Still not letting me know what it is.

"We went over it already… It's the vagina I was born with."

"No," She says coming closer and touches the bruise on my hip. "This."

I gasp and bite my lower lip. Get it together Regina, she doesn't need to see how it happens, not yet at least. I jerk away and turn my body away. "I got it yesterday when somebody fell into a narcoleptic sleep and dropped me." I glare at her as if I'm just now remembering to be angry about it. Though I'm really not, it doesn't even hurt anymore.

She gasps. "Oh no Babe!" The look of horror on her face is so genuine that I can't bring myself to make her feel any worse.

"It's not a big deal." I shrug.

She bends over, and before I can ask her what she is doing, she places a soft kiss on my bruised hip. I gasp. I had to get her from down there, now. "You know, that doesn't make it any better." I say as dispassionately as I can hoping to make her angry. but she doesn't play along. she smirks at me and rises up to look me dead in the eyes.

"I'm still really sorry, Regina." she says as she stands really close to me. Her puppy-dog eyes are seriously killing me. I can't take it anymore. I feel the uncomfortable stretching down below and I shift a little.

"It was an accident." I say, my voice husky with need. I trail my fingers along her neck where I had marked her. "Unlike these." If I could just get a bit of anger to flare up in her, I can make my friend stretching in my underwear under control.

"You could try to make them feel better you know…" She says to me, her body shifting with our closeness. Her hips brushed against me and I saw in her eyes the moment she felt me. Her eyes dilated.

There is that little fire that I had been wanting, I smirk and lean forward. "You want me to kiss your neck?" She shifts a little uncomfortably, But before she can change her mind, I lower my head and gently press my lips to her neck. "better?"

She shakes her head. "Maybe you should try it again."

I search her eyes and I expect her to look away but she holds her ground and stares back at me. She wanted me again. I oblige immediately.

Emma doesn't seem to be as turned on by me and my body as I am of her. Like this morning, I was sitting in her lap, and all she could think about was sleep. If it were me, I would have been shifting uncomfortably and trying to keep my self from poking her. Now that she seemed to be noticing me, there is no way I'm going to waste this opportunity to make an impression on her.

I lean in again, brushing my lips over one of the most prominent marks. I kiss it softly, reverently, as if I'm really trying to make it feel better. Though I'm sure it doesn't hurt. Emma tilts her head a little, offering more of herself for me to take, and I don't hesitate. I kiss all the marks, every inch of her neck. she's whimpering now. It's a good sound, one that runs straight through me, and spurs me on because it lets me know that she likes what I am doing.

But I want more. I want her to get louder so I dart my tongue out, tasting her. She grips my shoulder and whispers my name. I smirk, she really likes that. That's good to know. I pull back. "All better now?" I tease; which could be easily translated into " do you want me to stop?"

She shakes her head. "No."

I dip back in and press my teeth to her neck, skimming the soft skin. She gasps. "Don't bite…"

"I know dear," I whisper into her ear. she shudders and I smile before taking her earlobe in between my teeth and sucking it into my mouth. She makes the funniest little sound in her throat this squeak/ swallow… thing. I like it, I wanna hear it again. But she turns her head abruptly, catching me off guard and clamps up to my top lip with the very tip of her teeth and tugs gently.

Something inside me clenches, and I am fully erect now. My knees begin go go weak and I have to sit down now or I'm going to fall. I don't feel steady enough to keep upright on my own.

She pushes me down on to the toilet seat, not missing a beat, I pull her down onto my lap. She is back to kissing me. I suddenly realize she has taken control of the situation, and though this isn't a contest, I feel the need to win. to be the one in control. I push my tongue into her mouth, needing her to submit to me somehow. But she catches it between her teeth, she just clamps down gently enough not to hurt me, then she pushes it back with her own tongue.

I gasp and imagine that talented tongue around my pulsating elongating center. I ground my hips into her. We separate just long enough to breathe before her mouth finds itself onto my neck, I'm still trying to catch my breath. The first nip catches me by surprise. I jump and let out an undignified squeak. "Too hard, Mami?" She asks in a whisper as my hand runs all along her inner thighs.

I shake my head. "Again." I respond. She does it again. "Harder I moan.

She pulls back from me, her yes smoldering, and I wet my underwear. Then her towel falls off. and I am not surprised we didn't lose them before, we'd been pressed so tightly to each other there was no way the towels would drop.

but they were gone now, and my hands went to her shapely derriere, and I lift guide her still very naked bottom on to my turgid center and she rides me. I moan loudly because that feels so good. "sh mami." She kisses my lips muffling my sounds. I don't think she realizes that at this point I don't care if all of Storybrooke hears me. But I do try my best to be quiet or she might stop if I don't.

I don't want her to stop. She does a swirling movement with her hips that has me shaking and I flip, bringing her to sit at the sink and I move within her faster and faster. I can feel my own juices flowing from my depths down to my ankles now that I am standing.

She clings to me as I make love to her in the en-suite bathroom I share with Zelena. Which I am very aware of the moment that the door to her room opens and there is a shout of surprise there. "EWWW Why can't you shag your girlfriend in your bedroom like normal people." Zee said.

I blinked in shock. I had been so lost in my pleasure . I looked at Emma who'd stiffened and was completely disengaged from me now. I turned toward my gaping sister. "Do you mind!"

Emma shifted allowing me to slide out of her. I was not done, neither was she. But Emma was immediately closed off from me. "I'm just… I'm gonna borrow some of your clothes Regina." Emma stated, then she ran out of the room

* * *

"You must end the charade now." Mother says as I stand in front of her in the den.

"Why mother?" I ask folding my arms around me. She had no idea that we were no longer pretending did she?

"Because you are becoming far too attached, and You can't think me so stupid that I have forgotten your tendencies dear."

"Mother… This world would not judge me too harshly." I plead.

"Have you been intimate with her?" She asks.

"Mother…" I gasp.

"What am I saying, I know the girl is only pretending to care for you… I just do not want you to get hurt." Mother says stroking my cheek.

"I could have her if I wanted." I say testing the waters.

I feel the stinging in my cheek and look at her. "She is a girl,"

"I like her mother." I say blinking back tears.

"It is unnatural…"

"I am built for it mother." I rasp. "Why else would this happen to me if I were not meant to use it.?" I signal to my hips.

"You insolent child, do you realize that no man of power would look at you if it became known that you have that atrocious appendage? And your tendencies towards the fairer sex are detrimental to our rule."

"What rule mother? It's fallen apart. The savior has come and changed everything! It has given the town back to that twenty-three year old idiot and her nasty old fart of a father. Why is it that Zelena doesn't have to be your puppet?" I rage back at her.

"Zelena doesn't have the brains for this. She is unstable and quite… unpredictable."

"I will not give her up." I say standing my ground.

"Well… At least the girl has no magic. I suppose I can let you sew your wild oats with her." She says looking out of the window.

I bite my lip because I know Emma has magic, and I know what that means… even if Emma doesn't. "It's not a passing fancy." I say to her.

Mother laughs at me. "You may have your keys back this morning. Your groundation is over. In the meantime, I need some information on her family."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You will be my eyes and ears, I want to know what Leopold is planning…"

"Mother… they won't' talk about those things around me."

"Infiltrate dear. It's called acting. Act like you love her, and the saps will bring you in."

I blink at her and nod just wanting to get out of the room, and I flee.

* * *

 **How was that? Long enough for you? I hope you enjoyed this. IT may still be a bit before I can get back to this so this should last you a while. 'Til Next time, Much love!~S.K.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was planning on writing Way More, but this holiday season left no time for reflection and I am already gonna be back at school on Tuesday. I hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter. Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **The Talk**

* * *

 **Emma**

* * *

"Just go on to school without me." She says turning away from me now and heading into her closet. I blink at her back. Go without her? I can't I'm her ride… unless… "Are you skipping school today?"

"No." She said running her fingers through her thick brown hair.

"You're riding with Zelena?"

"No."

I bite my bottom lip as uneasiness starts to settle into the pits of my stomach. IF she is not skipping, and She isn't riding with Zelena, then … Is it just me? I mean this morning was… intense. Did I mess up or something?

Not that I blame her. Not when I think about how I have thrown myself at her. How we ended up together… and she was so good with that amazing clit of hers. What was I thinking? I know, I wasn't actually thinking, and if I apologize I will sound like I regretted doing it. Which I don't It was amazing.

"Emma?" I hear her voice snap me out of my reverie. I blink rapidly and focus on her concerned face staring back at me.

"Sorry… I was just… Um, See you at school." I say awkwardly. I turn quickly to keep her from seeing the creeping flush up my face. "Um, bye."

I run out of her room and down the stairs before she could chew me out for… I don't know being a total idiot like my parents. I run past Mr. Mills and he stops me handing me a banana. "Where is Regina?" He asks.

I stop and smile at him. "Thank you, Sir. She said she would be to school later."

"Oh," he says startled. "Cora, have you given Regina her Key's back?"

That is when it dawned on me. She has her own ride, she doesn't need me to drive her anymore. "Yes, dear I did," Cora confirmed.

"Oh, well Emma I suppose we will see you around then."

I nodded "Yeah. Bye." I said and ran out to my car. As soon as I step out, I'm annoyed. I borrowed a turtleneck from Regina for my fading hickeys, and this spring morning was positively balmy. It is so hot that the few seconds to get to my car, I was already collecting a bit of a sheen on my forehead. I started up the car and blasted the questionable AC, but it decided it didn't want to work. So I walked into school a hot sweaty mess.

"Emmy!"

No, no, no, no, no.

I am not in the mood to deal with Lily right now. But I turn around anyway, and as soon as I do, she puts her hand over her mouth and gasps. "Girl!"

"What?" I asked

"Why the hell are you wearing that thing?" she says pointing to the high neck of my shirt.

I groan internally. I don't want to deal with this right now. I roll my eyes. "Use your imagination."

"Oooh… Kinky," Shey says with a smirk. "I see the makeup went well?"

I roll my eyes again. Then notice the look he was giving me. "What?" I ask as I stop at my locker and narrow my eyes at her.

"Nothing." She says. Then she waits for me to put my stuff away before taking my arm and leading me in the opposite direction of Hopper's class.

"Where are we going?" I ask dubiously.

"The theater. No First period today," she answers with a smile.

I stop in my tracks. "What's in the theater. She doesn't answer; just starts fixing my hair and wiping sweat from my face. Making me suspicious and antsy. So I ask again, "what's going on in the theater?"

"We got some visitors from the main world… they crossed over the line somehow. They are casting for a small town reality show." Lily answered as if that wasn't an alarming thought in itself.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Oh Come on… You are the savior. You are a definite shoe-in."

"What? Does the Mayor Know?"

"I don't know, what does it matter?"

"Because The last thing we need is for the people outside of magic to know StoryBrooke Exists," I say.

"Oh Come on! Don't you miss real time? I'm tired of this backward little town." Lily says pulling me into the theater and I see the rest of the kids auditioning and I know I have no chance of getting this job, and I relaxed a little deciding to just play along with Lily.

"You don't have to stay."

"Fuck you, Swan." She says pushing me ahead of her.

"You wish," I say with a chuckle.

I wait in line for all of fifteen minutes before I decide I really can't do this. I try sneaking out from behind Lily. But she somehow knows me well enough to know that I would walk away from this so she pulled me in front of her in line making me bump into Graham. I smile at him, it's my first instinct. But he glares at me, and I remember what Regina told him the night before. He looks at my clothes and I can tell he recognizes them as Regina's, Therefore alerting him to the fact that I had stayed the night with her. Fuck me.

"Really?" He says rolling his eyes.

"What, " I ask innocently.

"I got that Shirt for Regina. Guess you couldn't wait to rub your relationship in my face, huh?" I flinch. I totally deserve his resentment. I turn back to see if Lily caught all of that. She did, She's giving me an amused smile

This isn't funny. Trade with me." I beg

"No."

"Come on! Why not?" I hiss

"Because I am way hotter than you right now. If I go before you…" She shakes her head. "You should go before me."

"Lilith!"

"Emmy!"

"Please!" I beg.

"Fine, But I warned you." She says with a shrug and stands behind Graham, who is total eye candy… plus he is single now. Then there is Lily, all hot and sultry. She sits on the stool in front of the cameras, of course, they would pick her. I mean the teens in this town are all fairy tale characters. They are hot as Eff. Then there is me, the only one to live in the outer world other than Lily, I look down at my turtleneck and disheveled hair… because of course, I was thoroughly fucked last night. I look a hot mess. Good. Maybe I won't get picked.

"Next," The female producer says. I look up and bite my lip. I was going to sneak out while Lily was auditioning but I got caught up in thought. Maybe I can leave now and no one will notice.

"Emmy!" Lily calls out.

I seethe, she is right beside me. "Fuck," I mumble and make my way to the stool. I am determined not to be interesting. I look like shit, I feel like shit, and my girlfriend might just kill me.

"Your Name?" The producer asks.

"Emma Swan," I answer shortly.

"So… What is the worst thing you've ever done Emma Swan?" The other Producer asks.

I think about it for a second and opt for the truth because, as a charming spawn there isn't anything that surprising about me. "I don't really do bad things. I am inherently good… Like Snow White." I shrug. "It's in my DNA"

"Wow, looks like StoryBrooke really likes their Fairy Tales. They have all said something out of a Disney movie."

"That's not true Swan," Lily says sidling up to the producers, and whispered something to them. I narrow my eyes suspiciously. This can't be good.

"So Emma… Why are you wearing that turtleneck?" The producer asks.

"Um… Teen sex isn't something that is a surprise to you is it?" I asked adding some sauce.

"It is… for Snow White." Lily says walking away with a shrug. "I'm just saying."

I bristle at the sound of my mom's name. "So what?"

"Your Boyfriend gave you a huge Hickey?" The producer asks.

"My Girlfriend-" I started

"Girlfriend?" The producer says her eyebrows meeting her hairline. "Oh, this is much better than Snow White."

Fuck, fuck, fuck! NO! "Wait!"

"What's your Girlfriend's name?" The producer asks.

I shut my mouth tightly. "Regina Mills," Lily says.

"The Mayor's daughter?" The producer says getting a really creepy look in her eyes. "Well, that's interesting."

Fuck.

"So you are one of the popular kids then?" She asks.

I shrug, "not really, I'm kinda new here."

"New?" The producer asks impressed. "And you snagged the mayor's daughter? Impressive."

I sighed. I am not fucking impressive. "Not really."

"You mean to tell me, the Mayor's daughter was single until you came along?"

I frown. "Well, no. She Uh-"

"You stole her from some other girl?" The producer interrupted.

"Guy," Lily said smirking.

"Whoa… what a blow to his ego… how did he take it?"

"Um…" I started and looked up at Graham who was glaring at me. "Oh… he… He is fine."

Graham's shoulder relaxed, but his eyes remained on me. The tension in the room was thick, so the producer was astutely able to deduce who my girlfriend's ex could be. "Hold on a minute… Is Graham the dude you stole her from?"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" I mumble.

"Like she said, I'm fine," Graham said.

"Right, I'm going now," I said and hopped off the stool and went straight to the bathroom. I wish I were evil. A little more like Cora, you know, and not give five fucks about what people think of me. I am the Savior. I should not be stealing people's girlfriends.

"Emmy, come out or I'm coming in," Lily says knocking on my stall in the bathroom. I ignore her. "I swear to god Swan if I have to crawl on this dirty ass floor to get in there you are gonna regret it."

"Or you could just leave me the fuck alone," I say

"Emma I meant it when I said I wanted to be friends again. There are so many other things I would rather be doing than in here checking on you."

"You're full of shit," I said unlocking the door. "Come in."

"You're shitting me right?" she asks the left corner of her lip rising in disgust.

"I can't go out there." She rolls her eyes and comes inside. I sit back on the seat and she plops down on my lap sideways. "Ow!"

"I'm not sitting on the floor," she explains, "and I am not gonna be standing here while you whine. The sooner this talk is over, the sooner you get your lap back, capisce?"

"Fuck you."

"In your dreams." She shoots back. "So what's your malfunction? Why are we sitting in a shitty bathroom stall?"

I scowl at her. As if she doesn't know what she did. "Did you really need to put my life out there like that?"

"Listen, you are my friend. I want you on the show with me. But they weren't going to put you on, with you being… well, You."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are boring. Like your mother."

"I am not boring."

"You so are."

"Ok get off me I am done," I say pushing her off my lap.

She rolls her eyes and gets up. "Sure you are."

We walk out of the stall. I like that we're friends. She was being good to me. I should return the favor. I mean… should I let her date an asshole? "Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"How does Neal Treat you?" I asked remembering a bit of what it was like just before I ended up here.

"Why?" She asks.

"I was just wondering… I just wanted to make sure he was good to you since we are friends." I said stumbling over my words not even sure where I was going with this myself.

"Wasn't he good to you?" She asks shifting to look at me with her arms folded.

"Fuck… " I shouldn't have gone down this path. I don't want to tell her what happened. I don't want to talk about it. I don't even like to think about it. "Look I am not trying to be all in your business…"

"It's a simple question Em."

"Well, there is a reason we are no longer together," I answer turning to the mirror and inspecting myself.

"And?" she asks

"He cheated on me." I sigh. It isn't the only thing that happened but I don't want to talk about that other stuff.

"And now you are back with a cheater…" Lily said turning toward the door. "Thanks for the information, though. But we are two different people."

I nodded. "Just… If anything, I'm here for you."

"Appreciate it."

She smiled and walked out of the bathroom. I had my friend back. I smiled and followed her out and toward second period.

At lunch, Lily joins me at our table. Ruby, Zelena and Robin, a kid that has a crush on my girlfriend, are all sitting there. I give him the evil eye, because even though I know that unlike me, Regina is totally bent. I can't let him think that he can try to steal her.

Lily doesn't usually sit with us. She usually leaves campus and goes off with Neal. Well, I guess there is a first time for everything. My stomach growls, and I look down at the traitorous bitch. I usually share lunch with Regina, but she hasn't shown up yet. She doesn't skip school so I am a little worried. I tried calling her between classes, but she didn't answer, and now my phone is dead. I didn't get to charge it last night, I was a little busy.

I grin involuntarily when I remember what we had been up to the night before. Fuck Regina was sexy, and long… and so good with it. I mean it isn't like I had a whole lot of experience with sex, but Damn it had been a long time and that was so good. I find myself staring off in a day dream until my stomach growls again. Louder this time.

Thank God no one heard it either time. They are totally distracted by Killian strutting around in those extra tight leather pants. God, he is hot. Maybe I am not as gay as I thought. Maybe I am just with Regina 'cause I can be… I can be with a guy if I wanted. What if I am leading her on. What if I don't like her like I should?

My stomach growls again, and Lily is distracted, so I reach for some fries. She catches me and instead of fighting me over it, she pushes half of it onto a napkin and sharing all of her food with me, even her burger. "That is yours." She says. I am not one to argue. I still haven't gotten an allowance since I gave Regina all of my money, and all I had for breakfast this morning was that banana. "Damn…" I hear Lily say. I look up at her, wondering what had her impressed. "And I'm not even gay… not really."

What the what?

I look around to see what she is seeing. Regina. My mouth watered at the sight. So glad I am not like her, because I'd totally have a stiffie right now. Don't get me wrong, my girl looks good every day, but today, She is wearing a form-fitting outfit which shows every curve of her body. There is a little extra swagger to her gait and I suddenly have the urge to pull her to the closet we'd been banned from.

Next thing I know, my view is blocked by the producers of that stupid reality show, and Tinkerbelle. I glare at them, can't they see I am ogling my girlfriend? Lily, Emma, Ruby. You are going to be featured on Living The Fairytale Life." The producer says

"Yes!" Lily exclaims beside me. I had forgotten all about this godforsaken show. "You can thank me later." Lily winks

I glare at her No I won't be thanking her at all

"Or you can thank me now." She persists.

"What show?" Regina cuts in, sitting down next to me. Then I see the producer frown at me. I mean, why frown at me?

"Had you been at school earlier," Tinkerbelle explains

"Wait, You are Regina? Emma's girlfriend?" Regina glares at him. The producer laughs in delight. "Oh yeah, you will be featured."

"Featured?" Regina asks as he pulls me away. We walk over to my car and he sets the Camera up. A Camera on my dashboard.

"But My parents…"

"Your parents have been contacted. Get this, they acted as if they have no idea what Reality TV is about." He laughs at this

I sigh, I should tell them I don't want to do this. But everything is happening so quickly. Lunch is over once he is done, which is fine. I had already eaten the half given to me. The part I am not happy about is that Regina ignores me the rest of the day.

I mean she is walking around looking like… like that' and she is supposed to be _my_ girlfriend. She is supposed to be dressing for me. But she isn't even talking to me. What did I do? Was I not good last night? Or this morning? Have I been used Again?

I sigh. I need to calm down. I just wish she would talk to me. Now the school is over and I've barely seen her. I miss her, and it hasn't even been a full day. God, I'm pathetic. I shake my head as I get in my car. Before I drive off, I plug my phone in. Like I said, it's been dead all day.

"Oh wow," I say as I see the ten missed calls and six of them from Regina. She called me Six times! Of course, she isn't talking to me, she thinks I have been ignoring her calls. I smile thinking I know how to fix it. And Call her as I pull out of the school.

No answer.

So she is still mad… okay, I'll text. I pull into Granny's parking lot and shoot off a text.

Me: I'm sorry I missed your calls. My phone has been dead all day.

Nothing. Not that I expected her to be waiting for me to say something.

I order myself some grub at Granny's and text her about five more times before I give up completely. I have other things I can be thinking about. Like how to convince my parents that allowing them to film me at all hours is probably a bad idea.

"Emma, this is exciting! It is a little of your world come here."

"Mom the Mayor is a freak to let these people in, why on earth would you allow them to see this. They will see the magic."

"What do you mean? It's just a few people it isn't the world." She said.

"It's the world," I answer

"Well we could talk to your grandfather, maybe he can talk some sense into Cora." Mom said.

The doorbell rings and Dad open the door. The camera crew is there to follow me this evening. "What's this?"

"Hun it's the crew of the TV series." Mom said.

"I don't' want them in my house." he said.

"They go where I go," I said. "You gave the okay."

"This had better not change you," Dad said and I sighed bringing the crew up to my room.

"Emma, Have you seen my Handcuffs?" Dad asks coming up the stairs.

"Why would I have seen your handcuffs?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, you and Regina-"

"Dad!" I interrupt because I see the camera people perk up. "Not cool."

"Oh did you just need them that one time then?" He asks deadpan. You would swear he'd been a dad for longer than three months. He was so good at being embarrassing.

"Oh my God," I say covering my face and turning away from the Camera. "What would I need them for?"

He laughs. "Glad to know you have no clue. That's my princess… Stay a virgin, sex is overrated."

I know my face is red. It has to be because this is killing me. I hear some chuckling behind me, and I remember the cameramen. I don't say any more because It can only get worse. "I got some homework. Are you done embarrassing me yet?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says and hugs me close. " I just came to say goodbye, I love you. See you tomorrow." Ever the sheriff making sure he doesn't leave his family without a goodbye… But this was story broke, what was going to happen?

"Bye Dad," I say and go back to my plan of boring these camera men to death. So I turn around and get on my homework.

After a minute I get bored and really want to know what is happening with Regina. I text her a few more times, but still no answer. I am getting a little desperate. I almost call Cora to ask her to talk to Regina for me, but I change my mind. Regina would absolutely kill me tomorrow.

I wish these guys would take a hit and go the way of the wind. But no they follow me. I sigh and throw my books across the room. I was feeling a little weird as it was. I was feeling the previous night, still fresh on my mind. My first… you know in a very long time. It was a girl… with a… you know… and she was just perfect. I really liked her a lot, and I wanted her here. I wanted her to talk to me.

I pick up my phone and dial Zelena. "Helloo?'

"Hey… it's … It's Emma. "

"Hey," Zelena says and I can just hear the smile on her face. "Whatever did you do to my little sister this morning? She is mooning about like a lost puppy"

"She is?" I ask a little too hopefully. "She won't answer me. I don't know what I did."

"Oh… she must be feeling too much. I swear she has the emotional depth of a rock. Give her some time to process some things okay?" Zelena says. "She isn't used to feelings. She is used to controlling."

"Good," I say, "I think… maybe don't tell her I called?"

"It's gonna cost ya," Zelena says.

"What? What do you want?" I almost whine.

"I'll think of something. In the meantime don't worry your pretty little head." Zelena answers.

I groan, "fine. But it better not gets me in trouble with your sister."

Her laugh rings back at me as she hangs up. This can't be good. Then my phone rings again. I'm excited thinking it's Regina and pick up not checking the caller ID. "Babe?"

"Ew.. no. Can I come over?" Come over? I pull my phone back and look at the screen. IT's Lily. "Lil's?"

"Broke up with Neal, So…"

I have to admit, I smile a little. That is definitely good news. But I remember that Lily may actually be sad, she needs me. "Yeah, come on. I agree and go downstairs.

Mom is there, at the table. "Hey, Honey."

"Hey, Um. Lily is coming over, she broke up with her loser boyfriend, so.."

"Oh! Of course. Here, I'll make some Cocoa for you guys and you can sit here together and talk." Mom said and got busy making some of her special super delicious cocoa.

Then I remember the cameras. I had forgotten them. They are really good at being a fly on the wall. I get a text, Lily is at the door. I take a breath steeling myself to be some sort of rock for my friend, but when I open the door she isn't hysterical or sobbing. I have to admit that throws me off a little. "Hey, You look great," I say a bit confused. I thought she'd be sad.

"And you look disappointed," Lily says. "Did you forget it was me and-and not babe that was coming over?"

And there I see it She is trying to be herself by teasing me, but her tone was sad. She isn't a typical girl, she isn't crying hysterically, but isn't it unhealthy to keep everything bottled up?

I shake my head and grab her hand to pull her inside. "I don't know what I was expecting. Come on," I say before I grab a couple of mugs from Mom, and lead her up to my bedroom so we can talk.

I offer her one of the mugs. She takes it immediately and sips slowly. "This is really good," she says her voice dropping to a whisper.

"You okay?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"Yeah." She says but she is not okay. She starts making this weird sound in her throat, and I realize she is trying to keep from crying.

I take the mug from her setting it on my nightstand and I hug her tight. "It's okay, Just let it out," I say all supportive trying to keep the hives I feel coming up from having to deal with someone else's feelings. I am not good at comforting. I didn't have parents most of my life to show me how to be a healthy emotional human being but this seemed like the right thing to do.

She doesn't let it out, though. She just keeps doing that half crying thing, and she squeezes me so tight I nearly suffocate. When she lets go, she just gives me an embarrassed smile and stands up. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"Home," Lily says.

"No way, I say. "It's late and you are in no condition to be walking the streets alone."

"I'll be fine," She says.

"You are staying," I command.

She sighs, "Fine." she says without a fight. "But I'm not sleeping with you." I almost laugh but I am not sure if she is joking. "Where is the guest bedroom?"

"You are in it. It's a loft Lily." I answer

"Then I get the bed," she says.

I groan, "Fine." I say and make a space on the floor for myself and try as I might, I couldn't get comfortable. It seemed that I no sooner got to sleep, that I was being shaken awake.

"Emma, your alarm is going off," Lily says and began rummaging through my drawers.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I need, clothes Emma." She says

"Oh…" I say disoriented and look around the room. No cameramen. I guess watching me sleep was too boring… I mean I could have gotten up in the middle of the night and gotten it on with my best friend. I didn't, but I could have.

Ugh, what am I thinking? Ugh, I need coffee.

At the thought of coffee, I think of Regina. I miss her, but she won't talk to me and it's really starting to piss me off. I begin to get ready and I continue to think about Regina and getting angrier by the second. How dare she use me like that and just not talk to me again?

Lily leaves me behind, I guess she brought her car last night. I am moving slow this morning. I am aching all over as if I had done a full gym session. Regina had given me a workout. I smile reflexively thinking of the night we spent together. I sent her a good morning text in case she was over whatever was happening, but she ignores me.

I text her to ask if she was coming to school today, and she still ignores me. I decide not to let it bother me. It's Friday and I'm going to focus on getting some sleep this weekend. When I get to school, I am late, I go to the vending machine for something caffeinated, and find Zelena sitting there. "Hi, Zee."

"Hey." She returns, her voice not as flirtatious and vivacious as I am used to.

"What's the matter? I ask, I'm starting to act like a mom. My mom. Gross.

"Nothing," Zelena insists. I look around spotting the cameramen coming around the corner. So pull her with me to the Janitor's closet that Regina had pulled me to that one time.

I shove her in so hard she slams onto the wall and hits her head. "Oh Emma…" she exclaims. Oh Crap I'm sorry

"Shh," I say coming closer to her "I don't want the camera people to find me," I whisper.

She nods her head. Then her eyes go wide in a panic and she tries to suppress a scream, it sounds like a moan.

"Zelena…" I groan just above a whisper.

"Emma there's a spider on your shoulder, a big one." She says quickly.

It takes me a second to hear what she says before I completely freak out. There are crashes and bangs, and in my panic, Zelena and I are entangled, and we crash through the janitor's closet door, falling in a tangled heap on the floor in front of the camera man. And Lily… "You are so lucky Regina isn't the one that's standing right here right now."

"Why?" I ask only thinking about the fact that my friend sounds so sad.

I stand up and help Zelena off the ground. "Are you kidding me? She sees you standing next to me and she pitches a fit. What do you think she'd do if she saw you coming out of the closet with her sister just then?"

"Like you said, it's her sister, I'd be a total idiot to be with her."

"Not true, She'd roast you… both of us. So I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself. Call us even. Okay?" Zelena says and walks away looking around the halls.

I look to Lily, "So, you coming by my place this weekend?"

"Nah." She says.

"Come on, we can talk some more if you need it."

"I'm fine."

"You are not." I insist.

"Okay, I'm not… but you're still boring," she says. I drop my jaw as she walks away, trying to smirk but failing miserably. "Love ya!" she walks into the bathroom disregarding the school bell all together, so I follow her.

So I wonder what Lily's life was like. She was adopted. Had parents that loved her and she ran away. Why is she the way she is? I would expect her to be a total mess. But like me, Lily is emotionally stunted. She is just standing in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She doesn't acknowledge my presence. Not until I speak. "You want me to sit on your lap?" I ask.

She laughs then; a very wet, watery, teary, gross laugh, before wrapping her arms around my neck. I hold on to her tightly and let her cry on my shoulder. She hadn't cried last night, so I'm kind of happy she is doing it today. But I am uncomfortable, so I wait patiently and silently while her cries begin to settle.

Then she stands back, takes a deep breath and announces she is all done before washing her face. I hear the bell ring and realize we have missed second period too. "Ready?" she asks me.

"Are you ready?" I ask. "I'm not the one broken by that ass hat."

She barks out a laugh. "Hardly broken." I raise my eyebrows at her. She has said that before. "Really, I am. I feel much better."

I scrutinize her, and she rolls her eyes, grabs my hand, and drags me out of the bathroom. "Let's Go, Emmy."

Emmy… yup, she's feeling better. I smile internally glad to have been a friend to her. Then she drops my hand like a hot potato. "Wha'" I start looking around.

"Hey, Regina." she says before she practically runs away.

Then I am standing there, my smile growing outward when my eyes see the girl I really really like. I forgot how she had been ignoring me. I forget that I was angry at her for totally playing me. I just like her. "Hey, Mami," I say coming in for a kiss. God, I miss her.

"Why is she wearing your clothes?" Regina asks turning her head to follow Lily.

I roll my eyes. That's her response. Can't she even say hello? I have been missing her like crazy and she can't even say hello to me? I was pissed again. It was instant this time and I stepped back.

Then I remember the camera when I see the glimmer out of the corner of my eye. I had been considering not answering her question. But I swallowed my anger. I didn't need to give them any more material. "She slept over last night and didn't have anything to wear this morning," I reply patiently.

"She what?" She asks incredulously. "Am I supposed to be okay with that?" I watch her face and my knees go weak. God, she is so sexy when she is mad. Then I remember she has no right to be angry at me. As a matter of fact, I had been the one to be used. If she had been answering my texts and calls last night, She would have known Lily had stayed over.

I sighed and looked at the camera. Why was I the one in trouble? I did nothing but act like a friend. I take a deep breath and come closer to Regina. I try to appeal to her ego and wrap my arms around her. "She is just my friend," I whisper then nip at her neck.

That ought to show her I want her. I thought and I walked off to third period. The rest of my classes were boring. They all just… seemed to behave differently because of the camera. For people that really didn't know what Reality TV is all about, they were all so… aware.

At lunch I find myself being ignored by my girlfriend again. I sigh and head over to the quad, where Lily is sunning herself in this sunny spring day. I sit next to her. "What are you reading?" I ask.

"Um, It's the Storybrooke book." She says and looks around to make sure there were no cameras. The cameraman had bailed ar fourth period to go eat lunch and never came back.

I sighed and laid my head down on her lap. "That is a bad idea," Lily says as she turns a page.

"I don't care," I say closing my eyes wishing I had sunglasses because even with my eyes closed the sun is a force to be reckoned with. Then suddenly the sun is blocked. I smile glad Lily had the presence of mind to cover my face with the book.

"Get your head off her lap." I wink one eye open to look at my very sexy very vexed girl.

I can hear lily snickering beside me. "Told you so."

Then I remember I am totally irate with this woman and I am not going to appear weak. So I stay put. "Or what?"

"Or you're cut off." She says folding her arms across her sexy chest.

"From what?" I ask lifting my head and resting on my elbows so I can take a better look at her. "It isn't as if you are talking to me. It isn't as if you haven't moved on, now that you've had a piece of me. You can't even be bothered with me. Just like everyone else."

She shifts unfolding her arms and stepping back. "Emma…"

"You don't get to tell me what to do. You don't get to tell me who I can or can't be around," I continue. At this point, I am effectively on my feet. I am letting all of my anger out, because the cameras are gone, and I don't have to worry about trying to be boring anymore, And then the Camera appeared around the corner.

I turned and walked away from her for a change.

{~~~O~~~}

Even though I had to deal with those camera guys for a week, I can't deny I'm a little excited to see what they got. We got an advanced copy of the first episode "Fairytale Town" and now we… that is Ruby Lily and I are about to watch it at my place.

Regina and I haven't spoken to each other the rest of the week. I was miserable. I was so miserable, that I was feeling it in my body. She hasn't made any attempt to come talk to me either. Like she was looking for a reason to break up with me. But that's just it. I don't know if we are broken up, and I miss her so badly.

"Hurry up with that popcorn, Emma!" Ruby says as there is a knock on the door.

"Fine, will you get that?" I say pouring the popcorn in a bowl.

"Whoa," I hear Ruby say. "Anyone order walking sex?"

I turned my head and looked out of the door. I nearly dropped the bowl as I got an eyeful of my girlfriend at the door with Graham. "Look who I saw lurking outside," he says.

"Excuse me, I was not lurking." Regina protested.

"What do you call passing back and forth out in the hall?" He said. "So I told her we were about to screen the show and that she should come since she got featured in it." He says.

I look her over. She is a little more understated than she has been all week. But she is wearing a skirt without any tights. Her legs just bare and super sexy. "Uh... Emma?" Lily says, "earth to Emmy, can she stay or no?"

"Uh, yeah I guess," I say and they all settle in.

I finished up the snacks and put the DVD in. When I sit, I have no choice but to sit next to Regina. She crosses her legs, raising her skirt up a little higher revealing more thigh. I bite my lip and literally sit on my hand so I won't be tempted to touch. I force myself to look at the TV screen, where the ridiculous sounding narrator paints me and Regina as the "it couple" at Storybrooke High. Ridiculous because we haven't spoken in seven days.

Then there is a clip of us arguing as he insinuates that there is trouble in paradise. Which there totally is. Suddenly it cuts to the scene were me and Lily are sunning ourselves. Me with my head on her lap and my eyes closed. There are several shots of boys practically drooling as they stare at us.

Strange.

Then Regina walks up to us and tells me to get my head off of Lily's lap. Which I refuse to do. Then I lay into her and walk away from her leaving her standing there. Then it shows me whispering to Zelena, while Regina watched at the distance.

The next shot is of me with Zelena at the vending machine which happened before the whole quad incident. I watch myself go up to Zelena, ask her what was up then there was me taking her by the hand and pulling her into the janitor's closet where a lot of really random sexy noises bangs moans and squeaks and shushing….

I sit up straighter, my eyes widening as it hits me. I can't believe this! The producers are making me look like a total slut. Then there is Zee and I falling out of the closet with Lily looking on with a sad look on her face. She mentions Regina and I shrug carelessly. Then she walks away. I tilt my head to the side and watch her go before following her into the bathroom. "Fuck me…" I say out loud

"Apparently," Lily says watching the both of us.

Then there is the shot of us coming out of the bathroom and seemingly get caught by Regina. Lily hurries off and I just smile and nip at Regina's lip before moving on. Then there is a close-up of Regina. She's staring at me and she looks sad.

They show some random clips of ruby and graham and I don't have the time to feel any sort of relief whatsoever because they come back to me. I am in my car and my face lights up as I look at my phone. Then I put it to my ear and say, "Hey, Mami."

Next, there's a clip of Lily in her car as well. "Hey babe, " She says. "You want me to come to your place?" Then it cuts back to me.

"You know me so well," I say.

"Why should I?" Lily scoffs.

I grin, "Because you love me." I answer confidently.

"Okay," she sighs in defeat. Then I hang up my phone.

The next few clips are fairly okay. It's just me and the rest doing random things. But I could feel the cold front happening next to me on the couch. I know we are angry at each other, but I don't want her to hate me.

When the scene comes back to me, it's dark and I'm opening the door for Lily. I smile at her, almost seductively before pulling her by the hand p to my bedroom.

I just can't take it anymore. I run up to my bedroom and shut the door behind myself. A few minutes later I hear footsteps coming up the steps to the loft. I ignore it. I know it's Regina, and I know she has come to break it off with me completely. I just don't want to do that now. I didn't cheat on her. But that show makes me look like some… dog.

"Emma," I hear her say.

I still ignore her, keeping my arms crossed over my face. I hear her steps walk closer. I knew she wouldn't just let it go. I frown and sigh. I really just want her to go away. Why can't she just let me have just this one?

"Emma," She says again. And still, I ignore her.

She comes closer still and I can feel myself start to get a little angry with her. Does she have to be so pushy all the time? Can't she just give me a little break here and there? Can't she see that I am not in the mood to deal with this stupid dating thing I have gotten myself into?

I feel my bed dip and I now she is going to straddle me before she does it. She does it every time I ignore her. She really hates being ignored. Doesn't mean that she wants to be with me. It just means she is a diva.

She growls out of frustration and starts tugging on my arms. She tugs for a while but I fight hard to keep them in place. I win… kind of she stops tugging after a while and I tense up subconsciously bracing myself for whatever she is going to do next. Then she kisses my arm. I recoil a bit. I was not expecting that. She kisses me again and again, from my fingertips to my shoulder until I finally give in and move my arms from my face. Then she kisses my face, my forehead, nose and finally lips deepening it desperately. I respond. I can't help it. I really like this girl.

"What's wrong?" She asks once she pulled back.

"I looked like a slut." I sniff

"So what?' She says softly leaning in to kiss me again. "It's just Television. Everyone knows you're not a slut."

I shake my head. Everyone doesn't know that. People out there don't know that. People I have known before think I am just that. A slut."

"The people that matter know better," Regina says with a shrug. "I'm the one that should be hurt. Did you see what they did to my character? I was practically a whining doormat, and an insecure jealous girlfriend."

I smirk. She is an insecure jealous girlfriend. She used to get mad at Graham for everything. A girl called him a wrong number, Regina got mad. A girl said hello to him in the halls, Regina got mad. Just Crazy jealous.

"See?" She smiles back. "Nothing to get upset over. You're not a slut, and I'm not some whining little bitch who lets her girlfriend cheat on her. I mean, come one. Everyone knows you're too scared of me to try anything like that."

I raised an eyebrow. Even though I would never cheat on her, but I am certainly not afraid of her. "That's not true," I speak up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I laugh. "I'm not afraid of you."

She quirks an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Really?"

"Not even a little bit," I say biting her chin playfully. Only I think I may have bitten her a little too hard because she bites me back… which she never does because she knows I don't like to be bitten.

"Don't bite me." I snap.

"Don't tell me what to do." she snaps back then she bites me again.

"Regina…" I want. What's with this girl? I mean, I understand, I bit her first and you shouldn't do things to people that you wouldn't want someone to do to you, but she's the freak who likes it rough, not me. She dips her head about to bite me again and I've had enough.

I roll over on top of her, taking her by surprise. "Stop trying to bite me," I say.

"Or what?" she asks, her voice sultry. I feel a thrill run through me, straight to my groin. God, I want her. But I remember how she has treated me all week. How she pushed me away and I refuse to get hurt. We're not back till she apologizes. I get up out of the bed. She follows after me. "Where are you going?" She questions.

"Out," I say, as I open the door and she shuts it.

"Don't walk away from me, Emma," Regina says. I roll my eyes. She is my girlfriend, not my mother. I can walk away from her if I want. I open the door back up and she shuts it again.

She leans in closer to me and I feel her. I feel her growing for me and I take a deep breath. "Stop." I hiss but I make no move to open my door.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shoves me toward the bed.

I shove her back. They aren't hard shoves, but it's enough to make this foreplay a little too aggressive for my liking. She pushes me into the wall harder than she intended. It wasn't that hard, but I've been having dizzy spells all week. And I sink down to the floor holding my head.

"Emma?" Regina asks sinking down to her knees. I don't answer her. Just continue to hold the back of my head. "Baby?" she grabs my face with both hands.

I open my eyes abruptly. "Gotcha!" I smirk before tackling her down.

She groans as she lands on her back. "Good one, now get off me."

"So I win?" I ask.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

I lean forward and kiss her deeply. She pulls me closer. My hands wander over her bare thigh, and just as my hand was to reach delicious home, I hear "Oh My God!"

I whirl around. I forgot to shut my door and Lily standing in the doorway. "That is the hottest thing I've ever seen." she gapes at us, and we scramble to cover Regina's arousal. "I had no idea you were the top. I could have sworn, I would have bet my life that… in fact, I remember you saying you're the bottom. At the date with me and Neal."

"What?" I ask.

"Holy shit, she totally came too," she said pointing at the front of my pants. I looked down at the wet spot there.

I know my face is red. Regina has turned away from Lily. "That's just sweat." I defend her.

"Sure it is," Lily says walking away with a laugh.

I turn back to my girlfriend… Are we still girlfriends? Of course, we are she apologized. And creamed while we were wrestling. She was standing there looking at me, ruined panties in her hand.

I rushed to her and kissed her again. I moved her back onto the bed and I fell on top of her. All of a sudden my hormones kicked up a notch and I needed her so badly.

The next thing I know we are naked and she is rolling us onto my back, her long dangler impaled inside me. And I moan.

We had reached a climax when I hear a whisper. "Em, your Dad's home." I startle and Regina pulls out and she has just enough time to spell us dressed before his head peeks in from downstairs.

I look at my girlfriend who looks as though she's had a good fucking. Totally sexy, and I wonder what I look like. "Oh good, your mom wants to have dinner at Granny's… " He pauses and looks at Regina. "You should come too."

Then he leaves. I look at Regina and laugh nervously. This makes her laugh. And soon we are both laughing hysterically for no reason at all.

* * *

 **Regina**

* * *

When Emma runs upstairs, I'm a little surprised. The timing was just odd. I had expected her to want to explain herself out of the whole the producers had dug her in. I expected her to write the whole thing off as stupid.

Then there was the scene with my sister. I must admit, It was a bit of a turn on, the way Emma just pulled her into the closet and seemingly had her way with her.

But I know it was fake, had it been true Zelena wouldn't have been able to keep it to herself. Honestly, the whole montage was poorly done. Everything was implied. There was no actual proof that Emma did any of those things. There was no chemistry, nor foreplay. It all just came out of nowhere. It was all just to emphasize my girlfriend's loose morals. But I could easily imagine that Emma was in those situations with me, and none of it would be implied.

Well, It wouldn't have been a week ago. She hasn't spoken to me since I ordered her off that girl. I mean honestly, does she have to drape herself all over her?

"Aren't you gonna go get that?" My thoughts are interrupted by Lily Paige. I really can't stand that girl. So I scowl at her, and not even on purpose. That's just my natural reaction to her face. Especially right now. Her scenes with Emma were a lot more believable. They had this connection that made my eye twitch. Their stares weren't faked or edited. Their intimacy was palpable. But I have to assume that if the scene with my sister was fake, so was the one with Lily.

Baby dragon lifts an eyebrow at me and points up the stairs toward the loft. "Emmy's having a meltdown. Are you going to handle it, or should I?"

I hate that stupid pet name she has for my love. It's irritating, but more importantly, I really hate being told what to do. The fact that Lily is the one telling me, makes me mad as hell. It wasn't like I didn't want to go talk to her. It was that I didn't know if I could.

"Fine, I'll do it." She says rolling her eyes and she starts walking toward the stairs. It this urchin thinks that I'll let her upstairs near my girlfriend, alone after what I just saw…

Yes, I know it's fake, but she doesn't know that I know that. I get up and push baby dragon to the side and stomp my way up the stairs. I'm nervous, the last time I talked to her, she shouted me down in front of everyone. She was right, I had no reason to be that way. But I am Regina Mills. Maybe it isn't her fault the producers put the show together that way, but it is her fault that they had so much to go on. She and Lily just have too much chemistry, and I feel that if It weren't for me and Neal these two would probably be together.

When I reach the loft, Emma ignores me. I hate that, but I expected it all the same. She is upset after all.

God this is so backward, I am the one who should be upset. According to the show, she cheated on me with two different girls and all the random flirting with other girls and guys. Yet I'm the one checking on her.

When I reach her room, I climb into bed with her and straddle her thighs. I don't know why I do it, but it has become a habit for me when she ignores me. I let out a frustrated growl and tug on her arm but she fights me. I tug again and again, to no avail.

Through this, I am reminded of dreams I have been having for the past week. Of her, and I, and she riding me… I shake my head and clear my thoughts. THat's not the kind of Emma I am dealing with right now. I am dealing with a sensitive one, one that I have never met before.

That's when I get an idea. I lean down and kiss her arm softly. She flinches a little, but I keep going, wanting her to relax; show her that I care, love her even. I kiss her elbow, her wrists, her fingers until she finally drops her arms from her face. She looks so hurt, and it's making me feel things. I'm feeling protective. Why is she so hurt over this farce of a show?

"What's wrong?" I ask pulling back from the kisses.

"I looked like a slut," she sniffs.

Oh brother, "So what?" I say softly leaning in to kiss her again. "It's just Television Everyone knows you are not a slut."

She shakes her head. "Everyone doesn't know that. People out there don't know that. People have known before think I'm just that. A slut."

The people that matter know better." I say shrugging. "I'm the one that should be hurt. Did you see what they did to my character? I was practically a whining doormat and an insecure jealous girlfriend."That got her to smirk. Of course, I am insecure and jealous. She's hot and straight for the most part. I am not the only one who wants her. I feel her hands raise a little as I feel as she absently begins playing with the hem of my skirt. "See? It's nothing to get upset over You are not a slut, and I'm not some whining little bitch who lets her girlfriend cheat on her. I mean, come on. Everyone knows you are too scared of me to try anything like that." I get this out and miraculously manage to smile to back, rather than moan. I had to keep my cool. I don't' think she even realizes she is doing it. There's no mischievous teasing wrinkles stuff in her eyes, thus her looking up at me hopefully. Hanging on my very word. Counting on me to make her feel better. So I will, on my terms.

That should rile her up. "That's not true," she says right on cue.

"Oh?" I ask a little amused. I blink, however attempting to keep my cool. I really wish she'd realize where her hands are right now, and what they were doing; because they are not idly playing with the hem of my skirt any longer. They are under my skirt. On my thighs making slow circles with just the tip of her fingernails, and it's driving me insane.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of you." she says with a little laugh.

"Really?" I say crossing my hands over my chest wishing I could cross my head as I was starting to feel the heat in my loins, and a stretching begin. I needed to keep my mind off of it, but I have committed to this. Again, I find myself fighting back a moan when her hands rise even higher on my body, then she encircles my waist and uses it as leverage to hoist herself up.

"Not even a little bit," she says biting my chin playfully. God, would it kill her to kiss me every once in awhile? She never kisses me. I'm tired of her love bites, a girl likes romance sometimes. It's probably why the producers think she doesn't want me. I know my staying away to sort myself out had something to do with the editing, but I have my own doubts.

I bite her back in frustration. Emma rares back. "Don't bite me." she snaps.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snap back and bite her again.

"Regina…" she warns scolding me like I'm some sort of toddler. So Yes, that inflames my anger even more. I lean forward, ready to bite her again because I'm not going to let her tell me what to do.

Suddenly, I find myself beneath her and she's glaring down at me. Am I dreaming? I shift a little, trying to close my legs so I don't wet and stretch accidentally impaling her with my overachieving clit or anything when she growls, "Stop trying to bite me."

"Or what?" I gasp. My God she's sexy when she's like this. If she were to lean down and bite me I would absolutely-

Abruptly, she climbs off of me, heading for the door. I sit up. The look in her eye had change a split second before she stood up. What goes on in that blond head of hers.

I hop out of bed to follow her. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"Out," she says opening the door. Out? I swear this girl will be the death of me. She opens the door. I shut it.

"Don't walk away from me, Emma," I growl. Her back is still to me, but I know she just rolled her eyes. I just know it, and it makes me angry. She did this on the show too. She ignored me, dismissed me. I hated that. We battled with the door for a while more. Her body pressed to my front. The sensation of her fight against me reminded me of how she looked underneath me, fierce… and then again above me as she took control and I stretched. I leaned closer, and I know she felt the erection growing between my legs because she inhales sharply.

"Stop." She hisses. She wants me but she doesn't try to open that door again.

"Don't tell me what to do," I whisper pushing her toward the bed. She pushes back, these playful pushes making my libido rise. But she has gotten bolder, she doesn't treat me like I should be treated, and I don't like it, so I push back. It was a bit harder than I intended and she hit the wall. She screws her eyes shut and sinks down to the floor holding her head.

"Emma?' I call to no avail. Oh no. I didn't mean to … I wasn't trying to… What kind of girlfriend am I? "Baby? Is quat down in front of her and grab her face with both hands. I need to apologize when she opens her eyes.

"Gotcha." She smirks, and then she's on top of me. I'm so relieved I didn't brain damage her that I don't even get mad at her. I can't.

I have grown as I land on my back. "Good one." I roll my eyes. "Now get off of me."

"So, I win?" She grins.

This wasn't a battle for dominance. It was just her, trying to get her footing in this relationship. I get it. And I see what she meant last week when she walked away. What does she want from me? What would I want from me? "I'm sorry," I whisper.

She leans forward and kisses me. Her hands wanted ever lower on my body, then back up my thing. I was so hot and bothered, I was completely erect. I pull her closer so she can feel how much I need her. Her hand was close to caressing my erection when I hear. "Oh My God!"

Emma's eyes went wide, and-and she turns around to look at her friend sitting between my legs to hide my little friend. "That is the hottest thing I have ever seen," Lily says gawking at us from the doorway.

Once I'm covered, Emma pulls Lily out of the room. The idiot going on about Emma being a top. I sigh and lay back in Emma's bed. I want her, I missed her and As she walks that girl out of her bedroom, I slide out of bed and slip my ruined underwear off.

When she turns back to face me, I twirl the panties in my hand and toss them across the room as she rushes me and kisses me. She moves me back onto the bed.

Soon we were naked and I was rolling us onto her back, and I was deep inside her. Relishing the feel of her around my most sensitive muscle. She moans, and I am lost in the moment. Then the warning came. Just as we were done. My heart leaped to my throat, and I leap off of Emma. I magic some clothes on us just as Prince charming peeks into the loft.

I look over at Emma, who looks so different to me somehow. Like I don't know like my eyes themselves see her differently. I no longer doubt that I love her. I know I do. I smile. "Oh good," Her father says after looking at us. We were both standing ten feet away from each other, looking guilty as sin. "Your mom wants to have dinner at Granny's. You should come too."

When he leaves, Emma looks at me and laughs nervously. I let out a chortle. I don't know why I'm laughing. It's so strange.

{~~~O~~~}

The next day I drive off, wanting to get to school early for the first time in a long time because I know Emma will be there. But she is not. She isn't at school for an entire week. She isn't answering my texts. Did I do something wrong at dinner with her parents?

I should get angry. I should get indignant with her, but I didn't I couldn't because I did it to her before. I pulled away before. But I thought we were over that pulling away and not talking thing. I mean we had been officially together for three weeks. And we have been putting up walls since.

I am in love with this girl. I really am, and all I want is to live my life out with her despite my mother… MOTHER! Maybe she knows, maybe she sent her away back to real world. Maybe she has crushed her heart to dust and a jar of her heart's ashes are sitting somewhere . Why is she not talking to me?

The next Friday I walk into the school, and there she is. If I was scowling before, I'm killing people with my looks now, because Killian is at Emma's locker. And she is smiling at the filthy pirate.

I stomp my way over to her. When she notices I'm beside her, she doesn't miss a beat.

"Hey Mami," She says then she nips at my lip.

"Give me your arm," I command. She does it, like always. She seems to have something on her mind, and so do I. So I pull her by the wrist to the nearest bathroom.

"Regina, too tight." she gasps, referring to my grip.

"Out!" I yell at two senior girls. They all but knock each other down trying to get out fast enough. Then I hear the toilet flush and an itty bitty freshman runs out of the bathroom without washing her hands.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks, concern all over her face as she rubs at her wrists. But Before Emma can make me feel bad for manhandling her. Words fall out of my mouth instead."

"I thought I told you to stay away from that guy!" I say angrily. Yes, I am aware that I sound like a jealous idiot. But she is mine.

"Who, Killian?" she acts dumb.

"YES, Killian." Maybe she is dumb.

"Come on Regina," she says rolling her eyes. Maybe she isn't dumb, just suicidal.

Doesn't she understand that I don't want that man anywhere around her? Then the strangest thing happens. She looks at the bathroom door, then looks down at herself wrapping her arms around herself. Then she straightens her back and steps away from me.

"Sorry… I get it." then she shakes her head. "But I wasn't doing anything wrong. He was at my locker, what was I supposed to do? Ignore him?"

"Yes!" I exclaim. "Ignore him, tell him to go away, hit him, something. Anything except smile at him."

"I was being polite, Regina." She says. "I have nothing against the guy, I don't know him."

"Well, what did he want?" I sigh, trying to bring my temper down.

"Don't worry I'm not going." She answers. Then she mumbles something to herself about not going anywhere anytime soon. But that didn't answer my question.

"Not going where, Emma?" I growl.

"Regina…" she sighs

"Not going where, Emma?' I repeat menacingly, stepping toward her. I don't stop until I'm close enough to bump chests with her if she inhales too deeply. I know I don't really intimidate her and I am hoping she will cast my nervous heart a net and just kiss me it's been too long since I saw her last. But it happens. She gets uncomfortable and she does something she has never before. She backs away and looks away from me. She breaks eye contact with me. She turns her head, unable to face me.

I take her chin in my hand and make her face me. She jerks her head away from me. "He is having a party tonight, but I am not going."

"Of course you are not," I respond.

She narrows her eyes at me. She has never liked me telling her what to do, and for a second I think she is going to tell me that she is going to go after all. But instead, she says. "I gotta go."

She tries to step around me, but I wrap my arms around her waist, trapping her there. "Emma?" I say but she keeps her head down, ignoring me. "What is going o-" I begin to ask but was interrupted by the bell. She heaves a huge sigh of relief. If she actually thinks I'm going to let her go because of the bell she has another thing coming.

She tries to step away from me, but I hold her firmly. "Let me go," she says.

I narrow my eyes at her and pull her closer. "We have to talk."

"Get off!" she yells before shoving me away with all her strength. And I am so taken aback that I let her go.

She rushes by me, not sparing me another look. What is happening? Why is she pulling away from me? Is it me? I know she may not be in love with me, but I thought she liked me. I mean she took my virginity. She loved my body, and she didn't think me a freak and now… she won't even look me in the eye.

Her attitude eats at me all day. First period, second period, third period. My brain is a big jumble of a mess by the time I hit fourth period. Hopper's class. The cricket takes us through a couple of improv exercises, before starting his lecture. Not too much activity to keep my head occupied from thinking about the blonde sitting in front of me.

Write a quick note, telling Emma to spend the night at my place tonight. Then tap my girlfriend on the shoulder. She ignores me until I dig my nail in painfully into her neck. She turns back glaring at me and I glare back holding out the note for her to take.

She takes it reads it quickly then turns back to me shaking her head no.

No?

I scrawl another note asking why not, and scoot my chair up closer to hers so that I am straddling the back and the only thing between us is the chair's plastic. I hand her the next note, and she snatches it out of my hand and reads it, but as Hopper came closer, she stuck the paper in her mouth. Hopefully, she doesn't choke on it this time. I guess Hopper is thinking the same thing because he leaves her alone.

Once he turns back to the board, my phone buzzes. It's a text from Emma

Emma: I can't come

Me: Why not?

She takes a little longer to message me back. It must be a longer sentence. When I get the text it says.

Emma: I promised Lily I'd go out with her tonight. Don't tell me to un-promise her because I won't.

I read the text three times before coming to the simple conclusion that she enjoys irritating me. But I keep my cool exterior and ask "why?"

Emma: She needs me

Me: What if I need you?

Emma: For What?

Me: Why does she need you?

Emma: Moral Support

Me: for what?

Emma: She and Neal broke up.

Me: Why'd he dump her?

Emma: Other way around.

Me: Then why does she need moral support?

She just shakes her head. Then her phone chimes and she starts laughing at a text… one I didn't send. She looks over at Lily and the little dragon winks at her.

Emma glances back at me and I give her a glare so menacing I should see her quaking in her boots. But she just smiles at me and turns back toward Lily. She makes a motion with her finger. I can't see what it is but this connection that they have makes me want to rip the scales off of Lily's dragon form one by one.

The bell rings and everyone rushes out to the lunch wagon. Emma and Lily walk ahead of me. She is being Lily's bodyguard I think. She is a smart girl that Emma.

I sit between them at lunch. Not because I want to, but I feel like maybe it will ease the whole connection they have. Maybe it will make her pay attention to me. I was wrong. They just talked around me.

I'm about to scream when Graham comes to the table and sits on the other side of Emma. What the hell? He hasn't sat with us ever since I told him I cheated on him.

"Why did they cancel the Reality show?' He asked looking directly at me as if I had anything to do with it.

"How should I know?' I respond with a shrug.

"Your mother is the mayor." He said lowering at me.

I cross my arms over my chest defensively. I know why they canceled the reality show. I talked to the producers and asked them to cut the show a different way, preferably in a way that didn't paint my girlfriend as an amoral skank. They said no, so I went to city hall and revoked their filming permit.

"They canceled the show?"Emma perked up. "Thank god, I had been dodging the camera men."

I smiled, I had done something right. "Is that why you've been gone?"

She looks at me and hesitates. "We need to talk."

Suddenly my blood runs cold. Nothing good ever comes after that phrase. Sure, I had said it to her earlier, but Now I wasn't so sure. "Ok," I say cautiously.

She was dumping me. I was sure of it. But I Love her. I LOVE Emma Swan. She took my hand and pulled me with her to the other side of the quad. "Please don't hate me.." she says. Her eyes filling with tears.

Alarmed, I leaned forward, what could possibly be wrong? "Hate you? I love you." I say softly taking her in my arms.

She stiffens and looks me in the eye. "You … love me?'

I bite my lips together, I didn't mean to say that out loud. But I wasn't going to take it back. I just nodded. "Have for a while now."

"I think I love you too." She whispered. "That's why I am so confused right now."

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"I'm… I can't even say it. I don't understand how it's happened. You're a girl… sure you have a… you know but you are a girl." she rambled on, and as she did so, I paled.

Pregnant… she's pregnant. "You love me too… You have magic…"

She stopped and looked at me and stopped talking. "What does this mean?"

"We should have been more careful," I say more to myself than her. I walked away for a second. "I didn't think I could make you this way Emma I swear. I liked you I knew I liked you… How did I not feel it? True love is always felt, isn't it?"

"This happened because of true love?" Emma said incredulously. "Like me? Because of magic."

I looked over at her. Her hands rested on her lower belly. I put mine there too. "I'm here alright? I don't hate you, and I am so excited to know you love me too."

"I can't have this baby!" She says panicked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm 17!" she said. "Plus I don't know how to be a mom."

"We can learn together," I say.

"I don't know Regina, I… I don't know," Emma says.

"Fine, it's fine. Mother will kill me anyway." I say a pang of pain growing in my chest. "I'm here. I love you that's all that matters. Thank you for loving me."

"I gotta go." She says and she walks away from me. Instead of heading back into school. She goes to her car and drives away. Then I am left there standing all alone staring at the spot where her car was. She is my true love. But if that baby dies… our connection will be severed forever. That's what mother wanted, and she wins again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Super short chapter and I am terribly sorry It took so long... I have a great excuse though. I bit off more than I could chew and I lost the thread that connected the two stories I was converting to this fandom to make this story. But I think I may have a little something coming together now. Thanks for nagging me. but just know this is gonna take a different turn than I may have originally thought especially since I have been writing this for over a year. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. ~ S.K.**

* * *

 **Oh Baby**

* * *

 **Emma**

* * *

True love… she loves me, and I get a baby out of this? Considering I didn't believe in magic a month ago, this is fucked up. I drive myself to the boardwalk and stare out at the stupid birds swoop around feeding on the fishermen's leftovers.

I take a deep breath to open up my lungs and gag at the extra fishy smells coming in from the wharf. "Ugh, you're even ruining my favorite spot, Kid," I say turning to get back in my car.

What was with her reaction anyway? She looked so I don't know, disappointed about me trying to correct our mistake. Did she want this baby? Why would she want it? It just makes no sense.

I'm hungry, so I park at Granny's. As I get out of my car, I hear, "if you value your relationship with the Mayor's daughter, I suggest you suffer the consequences of your actions."

I turn and see Mr. Gold standing at his car. "Excuse me?"

"That baby is the link that keeps the two of you together. Without it, the true-love thread between you will be irreparably severed."

How the hell? "I'm not…"

"Pardon, so it is not the great savior that bonded with the junior villain league? And released a wave if true-love that swept the town over three weeks ago."

"What?"

"True love is felt by everyone, not just those lucky enough to have it."

I stop to think. My parents, they have this true-love thing. I am supposed to be a product of it. That's what makes me the savior. But if it happens every time they fuck… we'd be on a fault line. "That's bullshit."

"The conception of your child is a significant opportunity. Or were you so consumed by the act that begat your little girl, that you missed the shift in the atmosphere?" He says.

"What did you mean about the baby severing a thread?"

"You and the little witch princess have fortified a link that keeps Cora from striking out without consequence. In other words, you have created with your philandering, a new Savior, with both light and … darker magic. It will unify Storybrooke and make the town barrier disappear altogether, or take us back home."

"Eww…" I say. "In that case, I'll make an appointment for tomorrow."

"Furthermore, if you destroy the child, Cora wins forever, and Regina and you will be eternally separated. All of your love has been poured into this child." This guy is nuts. "It's your choice."

I back away from him. This guy can't be serious. I get back in my car and drive. I drive and drive and drive some more. I can't deal with this right now. Besides, if this baby would lift the barrier to this podunk town and take me to a Place, I have never been. That's a hard pass.

I have heard stories of Fairytale Land and life there would be way less than ideal. I park my car at the orange line that marks the border of the town and contemplate driving past.

My phone rings. It's Regina. It's her ringtone calling out to me. I take a deep breath and answer. "Don't do it," she says the anguish apparent

"Tell me why, " I ask. I want to hear it from Regina. Gold has to be making things up.

"If you do… Then, my mother wins." She whispered. "I love you; I can't live without you. So for once, please do as I say."

"Easy for you to say. you don't have to face Snow White and Prince Charming and tell them their fairytale is about to get complicated." I shake my head and let out a sardonic laugh. "You know Gold tried to feed me some line that This child is some tether from this world to home. That this baby is the key for us all going back home."

"What?"

"I don't want to go there. That is not my world." I continue. But there is silence on the other end. "Regina?"

"That means you can leave."

"I could always leave," I say

"And so can I."

"What?"

"We can run away together." Regina says, "I am tied to you."

"Regina…"

"Of course we can't go until she is here…"

"She?" I ask, but her mind is going a hundred miles an hour.

"But we can leave and make a life for ourselves. Just the three of us…"

"Regina!" I interrupt her.

"Where are you?"

"At the town line," I answer and suddenly she was there in a cloud of purple. She runs over to the car, and I unlock it so that she can sit.

She dives in and kisses me full on. "We can leave all of this behind…" she pauses, and she looks at me. "What do you think."

* * *

 **Regina**

* * *

I wait to hear what she has to say. I thought she would be excited to know that in 9 months she could leave. But she just looks at me like I'm insensitive. Am I insensitive?

"Regina," She says softly. "I grew up my entire life without knowing my parents, thanks to your mother."

My heart sinks. Of course, Emma wants her mom and Dad. I think about daddy, and I can understand her reluctance to leave her parents. "You are right, how insensitive of me."

I wait silently for any indication that she might want me to go. But it doesn't come. She only stares out at the line. "I wasn't sure if I would get an abortion or not." She says and shrugs. "I had no idea where this came from, and I wasn't about to lose everything for someone I wasn't seeking to make."

I don't know why I feel a pang of sadness when she refers to our child so clinically. She has detached herself from our baby, and I can't blame her. "And now?" I ask.

"Now I have to have this baby… a miracle." She says, her mouth beginning to quirk into a smile. My eyebrows shot up. "A product that proves that you are all mine; that you love me just like I love you. A part of you, and me… It..."

I smile back. "okay, stop… I get it. I love you." I say stroking her belly again then kissing her lips. "Mother's gonna kill me," I whisper.

"I think you need to worry about my dad," Emma whispers back. I wince, I hadn't thought of him.

"I believe you're right… what do I do?" I say beginning to panic. Then there is a knock at the window.

We started and looked out of the driver's side, and it's the Sheriff. "Is there something wrong?" He asks eyeing his daughter and me suspiciously.

"No Dad," She answers rolling down her window. Then she turned to face me and whispers. "We should just come clean right now.

"NO Emma, no… I can't. I am so embarrassed." I said sitting back and covering my face.

"You can't be more embarrassed than you were when you told me about it…" She says signaling at my lap. "At least now we know this can happen and it's just because it's true love. They can't stand in the way of true love; otherwise, their whole marriage is a sham." she pauses and glances at her father who is waiting patiently. "We could use his help because my mom is not likely to like it much either."

"What do you mean?"

"I still think that once we explain the situation, you and I and Dad can go talk to your parents."

I nod."Okay, let's get this over with."

We walk out of the car, and toward her father. Emma cleared her throat and hugged herself. "Um dad?" she says looking into his eyes. The look he gives her reminds me of daddy, and I relax despite myself. "We need to tell you something."

He leans onto the car and looks back and forth between his daughter and me. "I'm listening," he says, and we tell him... well Emma does most of the talking.

His hands run through his blond hair. He puffs up his cheeks as he blows out a breath and shakes his head. "Emma…" he sighs disappointed.

My heart sinks, as I watch Emma's dejection but I had to make him understand. "Sheriff, this wouldn't have happened if she and I didn't share true-love."

"True Love?' He asks

"It's the only way this is possible," I say.

He sighs taking a moment to think of his reaction. "Your mother is going to murder you." I nod. "I think you should come and live with us. There isn't a whole lot of Forest to hide in around here. Not that we could keep her from you."

I look at Emma, she looks back at me and shakes her head. "No Regina, I can't leave them again."

"How about this…" Her father states again. "What if we keep this to ourselves until we figure out how to deal with Mayor Mills. Emma is the savior. That has to count for something."

I had forgotten that. Emma is here to break not only the curse but to restore Happy endings in Storybrooke. "I don't know enough to fix this, but it looks like we have some research to do Emma," I say.

Emma nods. I smile and kiss her cheek. "Thank you," I whisper in her ear.

She turns to me and hugs me tightly, and as she does, I hear a whisper slip from her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: I have a new story out that requires reader participation. please consider reading it. It is called _Emma and Regina's Ultimate Playlist_. Til next time! ~ SK**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Very short update. But at least I am trying. I hope you enjoy, I am not clear where I am going with this story anymore. The excitement has faded a little. WHich means that you guys are probably too through with this. But I would appreciate knowing what you would like to see Maybe it will spark something. anyway, Til next time Much Love~ S.K.

* * *

Great Escape

* * *

Emma

* * *

I drove Regina home and turned to her. "So are we going to pack the things you can't live without?" I said to her. "Then when I come back tonight around you can just sneak out."

"Emma," she says running her fingers through her hair. "I don't have to sneak out. She is going to find me; she has magic. If I tell her I am leaving, then she won't be as angry with you and your family. I need to protect you now. Understand?"

I look down at my flat belly, and she reaches out a hand to caress it. "Yeah, I guess," I say softly.

"I just have to find the book of spells that holds the one about protection spells. The only one I know to erect, Mother will be able to break because she is my blood," she says and looks out to the mansion as it sits imposing at the end of the drive. It might as well been a castle of ice. I don't know how someone so cheerful as Zelena can live in that place. The mansion doesn't suit her at all. But Cora the evil queen of hearts fit right in. "I bet she taught it to me so that I could never protect myself from her…" Regina muttered more to herself than to me.

"So when should I come get you?" I ask.

"Don't come get me. I have other ways," Regina answers stepping out of the car.

"I love you, Regina." I remind her as she approaches the front door. She glances at me, a smile playing on her lips as she pushes the entry into her home.

I sat in the driveway for a few minutes not sure if I should leave. But I had to get Mom ready for the news of my baby, and the fact that Regina is coming to live with us. So I started the car up and headed home.

The moment I stepped into the loft I gagged at the smell of bacon that greeted me. What the hell? I loved bacon. But my guts roiled with the scent, and that smell gets on everything. This baby does not like the bacon. Definitely Regina's baby.

"Mom!" I say, and mom pops her head out from behind the kitchen post.

"Hi, Emma!" She says cheerfully. "Dad said you were having a tough day, so I am making you your favorite."

"Where is Dad?" I ask because I need to tell her to put the pig in the trash, and I need backup.

"I'm right here." He said coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh thank god," I say and run for the bathroom as I had taken a bit too deep a breath and I was about to lose my school lunch.

"Emma Honey, Mom says coming into the bathroom and holding back my hair. "Oh gosh are you sick."

I shake my head as I spit the last bit of puke out of my mouth. "You smell, like bacon." I say and am overtaken by another wave of nausea."

"What?" Mom asks confused.

"Snow, you finish dinner I'll take care of our girl." Dad finally says pulling mom away then turning back to hold my hair. "I am totally gonna miss bacon," He mumbles once he neals besides me.

I laugh a little. "Me too," I say softly then stand up and wash my face and mouth.

When we step out into the bacony atmosphere, I hope to God; I don't have to run back to the bathroom. "I think Emma would rather have something else to eat," Dad says.

"Oh?" Mom says eyeing me curiously. Then she gasped. "Wait… but you have a girlfriend!"

"What?" I ask confused.

"You're pregnant! Did you cheat on Regina."

"How did you come up with that?" I ask confused

"I've been Pregnant...with you. I know what it looks like." mom said.

"It's Regina's," I say watching her face anxiously.

"That's impossible," Mom says.

"She has a magic… Um.. you know… and it just happened." I tried to explain

"Apparently our daughter has magic and has formed a magical bond with Regina resulting in that baby." Dad steps in.

"You have magic?" She said her eyes more alarmed now than ever. "Cora is going to destroy her. How do we protect her?"

"Mom."

"Regina is of no consequence to her Cora used to treat that girl like a gilded doll she might as well have locked her in a tower. So you're telling me now if Regina suffers, my daughter suffers too?" Mom was pacing the floor now.

"Regina is coming to stay with us here," I say, and she stops to glare at me.

"I will not have that spoiled brat looking down on me in my own house."

"Mom She won't I promise she is just scared for the baby and me. She will behave I promise." I assure her.

Mom finally just stops and drops on to the couch. Then she picks up her phone and dials a number. "Blue," she says once the other end picks up. "I need you to erect a protection spell on my apartment." then she glances at me. "And train Emma's latent magic which seems to have revealed itself."

* * *

Regina

* * *

I walk into the house tentatively. I wanted to move into mothers library without her knowing. I needed to find a spell book that had the spells of protection for my family's sake. My family. I was 17 years old I shouldn't' be having a family with my 16-year-old girlfriend. But here we were. I should be afraid out of my wits. But I was thrilled that she did not get rid of our child.

The Savior has Magic, but she doesn't know the power she holds. This situation isn't just about some curse for my mother. Mother craves control as if the world were a chess board and she the sole player. The Dark one set a trap on her chess board that she didn't see, and we were all thrust into This life that we have been locked in for 16 years. Had I been allowed to live my life I would be 32 years old today. 33 in a few months. I almost feel like a pedophile. Except, All I know is that I am a child. I have been a child all this time; I am so happy for the day that she stumbled back across the magic line at the edge of town and found the parents she had been searching for, for so long.

I stood there in front of the bookshelf in Mother's study trying to figure out which book led to the latch on the door behind it. "It's sense and sensibility." I heard from behind me, and I jumped slightly in surprise.

"Daddy! I… I…"

"Why do you want to go down to the crypt Regina?" He asked cautiously.

"Emma… We are having a baby." I said and before he could say something to derail me I rushed on. "And I need to find the book that teaches protection spells So that I can protect my family."

He nodded and sighed. "Will you be leaving then?"

"Emma wants to stay with her family… and I don't blame her daddy." I say coming closer to him. "She just found them, so I need to make sure we are well protected."

"I will do everything in my power to protect you, Regina." Daddy said. "Now go on. I will keep her distracted if she gets here."

I smile and throw my arms around him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Be careful my girl." He says as he let me go and I run toward the bookcase and find Sense and sensibility and pull it to unlock the hidden door.

I run into the dark hallway and hear the door close behind me. I forge on to get to my mother's room of magic. The magical items glowed with renewed magic since Gold brought Magic to this world. Mother has been having trouble with her magic, but Zee and I were getting more powerful every day. It makes me wonder if Mother is just pretending to be a squib. Or if she is missing a component.

I began to search in her stacks of magic books for the protection spell. It would have been fantastic if things were labeled, but they were not. Then there was a noise at the outer crypt door. Oh no. She didn't come from home. Daddy would not be able to stop her. I grabbed four books. Closed the lid of the trunk I found them in and disappeared in a cloud of purple that I hope dissipated before She could see.

I reappeared at the foot of my bed, and I threw the books on it. I took out a suitcase from deep inside my closet. I began to toss a bunch of clothes from hangers into the bag along with the books as fast as I could. Closed up the suitcase and with it in hand, I did another vanishing act and landed at the front of Emma's building. I pulled the bag and went inside. As I approached the apartment door, I saw a glow emanating from it, and I could sense a lot of magic. Not only Fairy magic but my magic… and Emma's magic. I knocked at the door, and Emma opened it immediately as if she had been standing behind it the whole time.

Emma threw her arms around me and kissed me. Nothing too intimate, just a simple peck on the lips, and it spoke volumes of her relief at seeing me there. "Hi," she murmured.

"Hi," I said back and smiled softly at her.

"You look beautiful." She said to me and all of a sudden I was aware that Mary Margaret was looking at me.

"You always say that," I say shyly and stroke her cheek.

"I always mean it." She said then looked at my bag. "Hey, did you only bring one Big bab? Need any help?"

"Please? I did bring a bunch of my mother's books. But I see you have a light magic protection spell enveloping us." I say.

"Yeah, Blue taught me how. She is going to teach me how to control my magic." She said looking for my reaction.

"Oh…" was all I could say. Despite my distaste for the meddling Fairy, she was Emma's Godmother and was there to help me protect my family. "Well… I suppose that's an intelligent move. Mother wouldn't care if she hurt me as long as she could get to you."

"She's got to love you at least a little bit," Emma said softly.

"My mother's heart has been hidden away from everyone. She loves not." I said.

"Why do you sound so old-timey," Emma said with a chuckle.

I grimace, because, yes I sound like an old woman. But I was serious. I didn't want Emma to make light of what I was saying. "She doesn't love anyone then." I corrected.

"And she keeps you all around because?"

"She feels she can use us in her endeavors. Especially me."

"Regina…" It was Snow's voice interrupting our conversation. I had forgotten that Emma's parents were there hanging on every traitorous word that came out of my mouth. "If all it takes for your mother to begin to feel is to give her back her heart. Why don't you give it back to her?"

It was true… If I could find mother's heart... "It won't break the curse, but it will change her... " I said with renewed energy. Help me get this to our room; I have some research to do.


End file.
